After the Underworld
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: This is a multichapter story originally posted to archiveofourown. Warning: summary and story contains spoilers from season 5. After Emma and Hook become the Dark Ones, Hook sacrifices himself to get rid of Emma's Darkness, and gets trapped in the Underworld. After Emma goes with the gang to the underworld to get him back, life as they know it is back to normal, for now.
1. Chapter 1

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say, Killian, it's great to have you back," David said as he reached his hand out to Killian.

"It's good to be back." Killian shook David's hand and then put his arm around Emma as he smiled at her. He was glad to have his Swan back; words could not describe how happy he was. They both literally went through hell and back for eachother and now that they were back, he didn't want to waiste one second.

Everyone was celebrating Hook's return from the Underworld and the fact that everyone was back, safe and sound. There was lots of chatter and laughter surrounding them. Emma and Killian were standing by the booth where David and Mary Margaret were sitting. Mary Margaret was holding Neal, and Regina and Robin Hood were standing in front of Hook and Emma.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, it _is_ good to have you back, Captain Guyliner. It's nice to see Emma happy again." Regina smiled and, to Killian's surprise, she hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm happy your back too, Killian," Henry said as he also gave Hook a hug.

"Thanks, Henry." Killian gave Henry a pat on the back and squeezed his shoulder.

As nice as it was to get all of the attention he was getting since he got back, the only attention he really wanted was from Emma. After a few others told him how happy they were that he was back and gave him handshakes, Killian looked to Emma, giving her a telling look and she gave him a look of acknowledgement with her eyes.

"Hey guys, I think we're going to take off now," Emma said to the group in front of them as she linked her arm with Killian's.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to sit and stay a while?" Mary Margaret asked them. "It's still early."

"Yeah, we're both pretty tired."

Just before they took a step to leave, Henry asked, "Mom, is it alright if I stay with you and Killian tonight?"

Oh bloody hell, Hook thought. He was hoping Henry would stay at Regina's tonight. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Henry, he just hadn't had one second alone with Emma since they got back. He looked at Regina to catch her gaze and give her a pleading look.

Regina was confused for a second before she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Henry, why don't you stay with me tonight. Emma and Hook need some... alone time."

"Oh... _oh_ ," he replied with a disturbed look on his face when he realized what "alone time" might entail between his mom and her boyfriend who just came back from the Underworld.

"Henry, you know you're always welcome to stay with us, but right now there's just some things Killian and I need to talk about. But tomorrow we'll have breakfast together, okay kid," Emma told Henry as she hugged him.

"Right. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Killian took Emma's hand as they said their goodbyes to everyone and left.

After they were outside, Emma stopped Killian and he turned to look at her.

"Look Killian, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I did back in-"

"No need to apologize, love. As I told you before, I already forgave you for what you did before I even found out what happened. I should never have said those things to you when I found out, but it was the only way I could make Zelena believe otherwise. I never meant a word I said, you know me. I would never want to hurt you... ever."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "You had every right to be angry, though."

"Emma, I was never angry at you; how could I be?" He leaned in closer to her and grazed his thumb across her cheek. "Even in your darkest moments, everything you did, you did to save me. I love you, Emma, and I would never be upset with you when all you were doing was trying save me." He sighed at the thought of what happened. "Whatever happened is fixed now, so let's not dwell on the past any longer, love. I only want to move forward with _our_ future."

Emma looked at him, taken by suprise by what he just said. She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. How could she not agree after all? Everything she did was for their future together. She was relieved that there was still hope for their future. She placed her hands on the back of his head as they kissed, and entangled her fingers in his hair. This was the first time they had kissed since before he had found out she turned him into the Dark One.

Killian put his hand and hook on her waste as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He never thought they would be able to get back to this place again... this place where they were just a normal couple again... well, as normal as a pirate and a savior, fighting monsters together could be. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight as he tasted her tongue on his. They breathed heavily and were lost in eachothers' embrace when they heard the diner door open.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you two would be long gone by now." Belle grinned as she walked outside with Gold.

Killian reluctantly released his lips from Emma's and flashed Bell a smirk. "As you can see, we barely made it out the door."

Belle laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Well, you two have a good night."

"Goodnight Belle... " he nodded at Gold "Gold."

Gold nodded back at him before he put his arm around Belle's shoulder and turned to walked down the sidewalk with her.

Despite their history, Gold and Killian had formed a mutual respect for one another. After hundreds of years of hatred and the fight for vengance, Killian could not hate the man Gold has become. How could he? After being the Dark One himself, Hook knew what it was like to be controlled by power and the need to indulge in it. And not only was Gold no longer that monster, he was also no longer a coward. During the time Emma and Hook were the Dark Ones, the only good thing they did do for Gold was to help him be free of his cowardess behavior. He was now a heroe and for that, Killian could no longer hate him.

Killian still had his arms around Emma as he pressed his forehead against hers. "What do you say we go home?" He smiled as he heard the words that came out of his mouth. He liked the sound of having a "home" with Emma to go to.

"Hmm... well, I wouldn't object to the idea," she replied with a big smile forming across her face. It was the best thing she had been asked in a long time. After she found out Killian had picked out a house for them to live in when they got back to Storybrook, she had longed for the moment they would finally get to go home together.

Killian put his arm around her back as they turned around and headed for _their_ home.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian and Emma walked through the door of their house as Killian took her hand, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"How does it feel to be home?" Emma asked as she looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

"It feels quite nice, love." Killian reached behind Emma to lock the door as he smiled and looked down at her lips. He kissed her and parted his lips to slip his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers slowly as if to savor every moment, every flick of his tongue moving with hers. It was just them now, finally. He was back and she was in his arms again. And they were alone... completely alone... in _their_ home.

She cupped his jaw in her hands and grazed his skin with her thumb as they pulled eachother in, making sure there was no distance between them. Emma loved this man more than she could have ever admitted before now. She loved him truly and deeply like she had never loved anyone before and she wanted to show him just how much she loved him.

Killian pulled away from her lips and trailed lingering kisses from her cheek to her neck and she tipped her head back, allowing him better access. She moaned from the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin and had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed like this.

Hearing her moan made him stiffen in his pants. He rubbed himself against her to let her know the effect she had on him.

She lifted her head up as he released her neck and she locked her eyes with his. Their breaths were heavy and eyes full with need and passion.

Killian reclaimed her lips as he lifted her up and sat her on the nearest surface. He pushed her knees apart and pressed himself against her, never breaking the kiss. Killian very hesitantly placed his hand and hook on her waste underneath her shirt, asking for permission of passage. When she didn't even flinch at his touch, he continued his right hand upward along her back and underneath her bra.

This was the closest they've ever been to being intimate before. With all of the distractions of ice queens, witches, demons and not to mention, being consumed by darkness, they have never been able to even consider the idea of being physically and completely _intimate_ with eachother. Sure, they had kissed... they had kissed a lot, and they had both definitely thought about being _intimate_ but they had never gotten a real chance to be alone. And when they did have the chance, he wanted to make sure she was ready.

Killian released her lips to look at her expression. She was panting and looking back at him with desire. She grasped onto his shoulders tightly and smiled at him before she spoke. "Don't keep me waiting any longer, Killian."

This was the only confirmation he needed. "As you wish, darling," he said with a sly grin on his face. He then crashed into her lips again, this time with more passion. His hand was all over her back and stomach as they breathed heavily, both of them moaning softly into the kiss.

She reached for him as well. Her fingers moved quickly as she unbuttoned his shirt and she could feel his heartbeat pounding as she placed her hands on his chest. She felt his warm body beneath her fingers as they glided downward, her lips following her touch with lustful kisses.

He groaned and tangled his hand and hook in her hair. He couldn't believe that Emma, his Emma had her lips on his body. It was something that only took place in his dreams. This amazing woman wanted him. As arrogant as he wanted her to believe he was, he never actually thought she would want him as much as he wanted her.

Emma's lips and tongue were soft and warm against his skin. As she worked her way back from his chest to his lips, her hands wandered down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants.

He could hold back no longer. He pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her back as they breathed more sporadically and kissed more frantically.

He then put his hand on her back, underneath her bra and tried to unlatch it, but because he only had one hand, he struggled at it. Bras were a new concept to him, but he just had to figure out how it was latched. After he felt around the latch for a minute he tried again.

Just as soon as he unhooked it, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh bloody hell," he growled as he started to release her lips. It took everthing in him to free her from his embrace. He didn't want to let her go. As he buttoned his pants and shirt back up, he thought this better be a life or death situation for this person to have interrupted him and his Swan.

Emma hooked her bra back into place and jumped off of the table as Killian answered the door. His hair was disheveled and he irritated look across his face. When he saw who was standing at the door he almost snarled at him.

It was August. What in the bloody hell was August doing knocking on his door?

"Hi Killian, is Emma here?"

Killian balled his hand into a tight first. He had to hold himself back from punching this guy in the face for coming to _his_ house and asking for _his_ girlfriend.

"August? What are you doing here?" Emma asked after she came up from behind Killian to see who it was. Emma nudged Killian to let him in. As he stepped aside to let August in, he glared at him.

"Emma, I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but I just wanted to see how you were. I heard you were back and I just wanted to see for myself."

By this point, Killian's blood was boiling and he was pretty sure steam was coming from his ears.

"And also, I wanted to say welcome back to the land of the living, Hook. I was so sorry to hear what happened before."

Killian was about to explode with rage. He had just gotten back from the Underworld and all he wanted was at least one night alone with his Swan and not only were they interrupted, but they were interrupted by this man telling Killian's love he had to see her before making cracks about his death. Emma's presence was the only reason he did not want to kill him right then and there. Of course he wouldn't, but he sure thought about it. He took a deep breath, before he struggled a "thank you" from his breath.

"I'm fine. We're both fine, now, thank you." Emma forced a small smile.

Killian looked at Emma and was pleased to see her looking irritated as well, although not nearly as irritated as he was.

"That's a relief to hear. I was worried about you."

Emma looked over at Killian to see his face and ears were beat red. She tried very hard to hold back a smile and looked back to August as she said "thank you for stopping by. Why don't we have lunch tomorrow and we can talk more. It's not really a great time right now."

"Yeah, of course," August smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, August."

Killian practically slammed the door on August as he walked out.

Emma smiled as she turned and put his arms around the back of his neck. "You're not jealous are you?"

Killian was not amused. "I'm not jealoous, I just can't stand that guy," he grumbled. "They way he looks at you and the fact that he just stops by to ask how you are."

"Killian, he's just a concerned friend. That's all."

"That's all you may think he is but, believe me, I know he doesn't feel the same. Not that I blame him. I would do anything to win your affections, too; in fact I did. I became a better man for you, Swan. And now that I have you, there is no way some wooden man-child is going to steal you from me."

"No one is stealing me away from you. I am yours, Killian; totally and completely yours. You think I would go through everything we've been through, just to throw it all away for some other guy? Not a chance in hell; no pun intended," she smiled as she grabbed the side of his head with her hands. "I only want you, Killian. I will always chose you," she reassured him and leaned her forehead on his. "Please don't ever think otherwise."

Killian closed his eyes. Those words were music to this pirate's ears. Ever since he had met her, that was all he ever wanted to hear her say.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian didn't doubt her love for him for a even a second, but hearing her say that she was completely _his_ meant everything to him. He loved this woman with all of his being and now that she was his, he knew he never wanted to let her go.

Killian placed his hand on her back, and reached down to scoop up her legs and lift her up. He captured her lips with his as he carried her up the stairs. Even though they were so rudely interrupted before, he was not about to let some wooden man-child ruin his night with his Swan.

He carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed, immediately joining her as he settled himself in between her legs. As they kissed, he sat her up and removed her top.

Emma unbuttoned his shirt as Killian took his off his hook so she could pull his shirt off. After she got his shirt off, he attempted to put the hook on the night stand before she placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"You should put it back on," she said with a smile.

"Love, I don't want to take a chance and harm you with it."

"You won't, I trust you."

"You sure? I assure you, I only need one hand to please you, my darling," he smirked.

"I don't doubt that, but there's just something weirdly sexy about that hook," she told with a mischievous grin plaguing her lips.

"Very well, Swan, I promise to be very gentle then," he said with a smile.

"Not too gentle I hope."

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave her a big, smirky grin. He then kissed her lips and went for another attempt at her bra hook. After he unlatched it with ease this time, he quickly removed it and tossed it aside. He pulled away his lips to take in the sight of her bare breasts and pulled her closer to him so she was straddling him as he knelt on his knees. He was immediately in love with her breasts. His blue eyes were glowing as he looked at them, like they were the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. He put his hand and hook on her ribs as he kissed the skin above her breasts, catching the chain of the necklace he gave her under his lips.

She arched her back and tangled her fingers in his hair. Her nipples became hard as he placed the rounded edge of his hook on the side of her breast. He trailed kisses in between them as she breathed heavily. His tongue longed to taste her nipples as his lips made his way along her breast. He grazed his thumb over her nipple to feel how hard she was. She let out soft moans above him as he took her nipple in his mouth and lightly bit and sucked on it. He switched back and forth from one breast to the other so as not to show favoritism towards one of them. After he took an acceptable amount of time to explore her breasts with his hands and mouth, he undid her jeans.

He leaned her back down on the bed and she lifted herself up to allow him to pull them off along with her boots. He yanked them off of her and threw them on the floor. He then stood up to take his shoes off and removed his pants and boxers, to release his erection from its prison.

He got back on the bed, kissing her stomach hungrily and her milky, white skin felt so soft underneath his lips and tongue as his lips continued down her body.

He very carefully reached the tip of his hook underneath her underwear to pull them away so he could kiss her there. He wanted to endure every inch of her beautiful body with his lips as he pulled her underwear all the way off. He beckoned her legs apart and kissed the mound that was no longer hidden by her underwear. Killian placed his hook on her thigh and grazed the round edge along her skin, almost touching her soft folds. He then skimmed his thumb around her opening as she squirmed with anticipation underneath him. He leaned his face in between her legs and let her delicious scent intoxicate his nose.

She could feel his hot breath on her as his kissed the lips in between her legs. She moaned as she thouroughly enjoyed the teasing of his lips on her. He slid his finger inside of her and feathered it lightly along her clit. She was wet and dripping with need as his fingers, his lips, his tongue all lovingly caressed her simultaneously. As he slipped his tongue inside of her and swirled it around, she knew she was done for. He sucked her lips into his mouth as he moved his tongue across her clit. She clenched the sheets with her hands and bit her lip. Emma couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel. His tongue was so soft and warm, she could feel herself crumbling apart.

He groaned as he licked and sucked her sweet pussy in his mouth, while moving two fingers in and out. He continued to suck and lick up her juices as he moved more aggressively when he realized how close she was to reaching her peak. She bucked her hips and gripped the hair on his head as she could no longer hold back. She moaned loudly, calling out his name as she saw stars and came in his mouth. Killian took two last licks before letting go, making her wince. She dropped her arms to the side as she tried to come back down to earth.

"I take it, I didn't do too bad, love?" he asked as he smirked at her and licked his lips.

"Are you kidding me? That was... incredible," her voice staggered as she tried to catch her breath.

He gave her a big, toothy grin at her remark. He had to admit to himself, there was no greater pleasure for him knowing that she was happy; and hearing her call out his name in pleasure... well that drove him absolutely mad. He almost couldn't contain himself.

He stared at her in complete bliss. He could stare at her forever, especially since she was lying there naked with a satisfied smile on her face.

After she was unable to move for several minutes, she sat up and looked at him, happy to see he was still aroused. She quickly got on top of him, straddling him as she captured his lips with hers and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

He put his hand on the back her neck and deepened the kiss. He then flipped her over so that he was on top of her again, her legs still wrapped around him. The tip of him reached her entrance and he slipped into her like butter as she trembled beneath him. She was still wet and warm as he fully seated himself in her and he set a slow pace, trying to savior every second.

"Oh, bloody hell, you feel incredible, Swan."

Their eyes were locked on eachother lovingly as they breathed heavily and let out soft moans. He took her hand in his and entangled their fingers tightly together as he reclaimed her lips, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm with each other.

As he became close to finishing, he took his hook, grabbed the top of the headboard with it and started thrusting harder into her. Emma moaned as he moved faster into her. He groaned and gave her three more hard thrusts as he came inside of her.

He gently collapsed into her, trying to catch his breath. He rested his head on her chest and cupped his hand on her breast as they both panted heavily.

After they caught their breaths, Killian whispered to her, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

They both drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Early the next morning, Killian woke with Emma in his arms. Her body sank into him and her head was laying on his chest as she squinted her eyes open, trying to avoid being blinded by the sunlight peering through the window, Killian placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Morning, love."

"Mmm, good morning," she replied and closed her eyes shut again as she snuggled closer to him. "I could definitely get used to this."

"You and me both, darling." He put a finger under her chin to bring her lips to his.

It was meant to be a short and sweet kiss, but they both failed to let go. They let their tongues caress eachother as Emma placed her hand on the side of his head and pulled him in closer. Killian put his hand on her waist and she could feel his erection pressed up against her.

She released him and bit her bottom lip as though she were conspiring something in her head. She climbed atop of him and started kissing and sucking his neck, eliciting a low groan. She trailed kisses down to his chest and stomach as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. She inched her way down below his waste and teasingly moved her lips and tongue up and down his long shaft before she stroked him with her hand. As she sucked the velvety tip of his cock and put him in her mouth, he let out soft groans above her. She took him deeper into her mouth and slowly moved to the tip and back down again.

He let out long breaths as he put his hand on the back of her head and entangled his fingers in her hair. She cupped a hand on his balls and gave a gentle squeeze, continuing to suck on him.

"Oh, Emma," he breathed as he thoroughly enjoyed being in her mouth. She moved up and down his shaft faster, and he groaned louder and bucked his hips against her. It only a took a couple of minutes before he released himself in her mouth and she swallowed the evidence. He trembled beneath her as she gave his tip one long, last suck before she released him. After it took him a minute to catch his breath, he managed to get two words out. "That was..."

"I know." She smiled and layed back down next to him.

They got into the shower with every intention to wash themselves but ended up washing eachother instead. Killian lathered soap with a loofah all over her body, saving her breasts for last. He worked the suds into her breasts and tossed the loofa aside, using his hands instead. He captured her soapy breast in his mouth, making her moan. He released her and gave her a hard look before he lifted her up and fucked her against the shower wall.


	4. Chapter 4

After Emma and Killian got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels, she just looked into his eyes in awe and when he realized she was staring at him he froze at her gaze.

She was amazed by how he made her feel... and not just physically. Not only did he make her head spin and her heart race by just being around him, but she felt like she could do anything when she was with him, as if his presence gave her strength. And at the same time, he made he unbelievably weak.

Her whole life, she tried so hard to be strong; and she was. It's not like she needed a man to make her strong. She didn't need anyone. Emma was alone most of her life, fending for herself and now... well, now she had everything. There were her parents, her son, and her friend, Regina. And of course there was this man standing in front of her, who just weeks ago, she thought she had lost for good.

In Camelot, she turned him dark just so she wouldn't lose him, so they could have their future together. She knew it was selfish and it was wrong, but anyone else in her shoes would have done the same. Regina with Robin Hood, her mother with her father. Both of them were willing to do anything for the man they loved. So why must she suffer from guilt and pain, especially when after everything, this man was standing right in front of her? After everything, he was alive and free of darkness.

Watching him die made her weak but watching him live... well that made her feel more complete than she could have ever imagined.

"You alright, love?" hook asked her, tearing her away from her thoughts.

She smiled, like actually smiled from ear to ear as she looked at him. "Never been better."

He smiled back at her and gently pressed his forehead against hers. They endulged the quiet moment before Emma giggled out of pure happiness.

When she turned to walk out of the bathroom door, they were both laughing as he put his hand on her shoulder, following behind her. As soon as they reached the hallway, Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you too, Emma. I see you're alright after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to call you several times and you never answered, so I was worried about you."

"Sorry, Regina, we were in the shower."

"For two hours?"

Emma and Killian looked at eachother and exchanged blushing smiles.

Regina raised her hand up. " _Don't_ answer that. I dont want to know."

"What's up? Is everything ok?" Emma asked as Killian was still standing behind her with his arms around her waist and placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Yeah everything's fine. I was just calling because you told Henry you and Hook were having breakfast with him this morning and I was going to join you, so I wanted to see what time you were going."

"At seven in the morning?"

"Well, I figured you would have been awake by then and getting ready to head into the station today."

"I'm not really in a hurry to go back. Besides, my dad's there and I think he can handle it for a few hours, seeing as he handled it when I went all dark and stuff."

"Regina, did you find her?" Mary Margerette asked Regina as she came up the stairway. "Oh," she said in a high-pitched tone as she came from behind Regina to see her daughter in a towel with Killian also in a towel and his arms wrapped around her.

"Really? You called my mom?" Emma asked Regina as she rolled her eyes.

"I was worried."

Before Mary Margerette was about to say something, she received a call from David. "Yeah, we found her. She's just at home. Hold on a sec." Her mother told David before she spoke to her. "Emma, why didn't you answer your phone?" she demanded.

"Because I was in the shower. Am I not allowed to have one moment of peace?" Emma's voice started getting louder as she spoke. "I just got my boyfriend back from the Underworld and right now there is no impending doom upon us, so yes, I was having shower sex with my boyfriend! Is that okay with everyone?!"

Her mother looked stunned before a small grin came across her face.

"It was most certainly ok with me, love," hook chipped in.

"I'll call you back, honey." Mary Margerette hung up the phone. "You're right Emma, we are sorry for bothering you. We should go now. Come on, Regina."

"You don't have to go, Regina. Just let me get dressed and we'll go to Granny's for breakfast." Emma said before she followed Killian into their bedroom.

"Should I wait downstairs or do you need two hours to get dressed too?" Regina teased.

"We'll be down in a minute." Emma flashed her a sarcastic grin before she shut the door.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by pleasantly. Emma had breakfast with Henry, Regina and Killian; all engaged in casual conversation, although Emma was more focused on Killian with his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and couldn't stop thinking about their night together and waking up by his side.

When she left Granny's she stopped by the station with coffee and a to-go bag of breakfast food for David.

"Morning, Dad."

David was sitting at his desk, looking up from the newspaper in his hand. "Good morning. You seem awefully chipper."

Emma gave her father a big smile and placed a kiss on his cheek as she handed him the coffee and bag full of food.

"What's this for?"

"What, I can't bring my dad food at work?"

"Of course you can, sweetie, I was just surprised is all. This isn't apology food for what I heard this morning is it?"

"It's more like 'please forget what you heard' food. I was just frustrated that everyone made a big deal about me not answering the phone."

"As much as I wish I could forget, I'm afraid I'm officially scarred for life."

She laughed. "Well I guess that makes us even," she said, remembering the time when her and Henry walked in on her parents in bed together.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"So, is there anything going on today?"

"A whole lot of nothing."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"You should go, enjoy the day. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Emma, you should spend time with Hook."

"Okay, thanks dad." Emma gave him a suspicious look as she started walking towards the door.

"Thanks for breakfast. Oh, and by the way, did August get a hold of you? He came into Granny's last night after you and Hook left."

Emma stopped at the doorway and turned around to answer him. "Actually, he stopped by the house."

"Oh, good, so you talked to him?"

"Yeah, very briefly though, but I told him I would have lunch with him today. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he just seemed worried about you that's all. I hope you don't mind that I told him where you were."

"No, but Killian did."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he thinks August has a thing for me or whatever."

"And Hook's worried about that?"

"I think he was, but I assured him that there's absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, even I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"I see how happy you are. It's really the first time I think I've ever seen you this happy. And I'm glad. I had my doubts about him at first but I can admit when I'm wrong. And I was wrong about him."

"You're right. I am happy. I just wish that he knew how much and I guess I only have myself to blame because I spent so much time pushing him away before, being too afraid to open myself up to even the possibility of being happy."

"Well, it's not hard to see. I'm sure that he knows, but even the most secure men get a little insecure sometimes."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Alright now, go. Get out of here. I'll see you later." David said, smiling at her.

"Bye dad," Emma said as she walked out the door.

Not a minute later, Killian walked in.

"Emma's not here. You just missed her." David said to him as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Actually, I was waiting for her to leave. I'm here to see you. I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Sure, Hook. Whats on your mind?" David put down the newspaper.

Killian pulled up a chair across from the desk David was sitting at. "Well, I suppose I should just get right to the point. I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

David just stared at Killian for a minute. "You're proposing to Emma?"

"Aye."

Then a smile came across his face. "That's great! You have my blessing." David said as he stood up and shook Killians hand.

"That's a relief. For a minute there, I thought you might be offput after hearing about my transgressions towards your daughter this morning."

David frowned. "Yeah, I've been trying to forget about that but thanks for bringing it up," he said sarcastically.

"My apologies, mate."

"I'm surprised you came to me first. Isn't it a little old fashioned, even for you?"

"Yes, well it seemed like the thing to do. I just want the best for Emma and even if you had said no, I would've asked her anyway."

"Hook- Killian, I just want my daughter to be happy and you make her happy. And under different circumstances, I would give you the whole spiel, warning you that if you ever harm my daughter I would come after you... but I'll save my speech. After you sacrificed yourself to save my daughter, I'd say you're the last person I would worry about hurting her."

"Thank you. Your confidence in me is very much appreciated, Dave... Or should I start calling you Dad now?" Hook smirked.

"Don't push it."

Hook met Henry by the docks after he left the station.

"Hello lad, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk about your mom."

"What about her?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know of my intentions with her, at least I hope, after Operation Light Swan and all."

"Yeah, I know you love her and want a future with her."

"I do, indeed... you included. I want us to be a family, the three of us, so I guess I'm asking-"

"You want to know how I would feel about you marrying my mom, right?

"Aye. I have to do right not only by Emma, but you as well."

"Well, I wasn't okay with you and my mom at first, but now I think you're okay, Killian. I know you would do anything for her, so I already think of you as part of the family."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. So you should quit dawdling and go find her."

"Indeed, I should." Hook smiled, pleased to hear that Henry already thought of him as part of the family. Killian had taken a liking to Henry during the past year and definitely considered him as a son, now.

He was astounded by everyone who had once doubted him, who had only seen him as a Pirate, and were now proud to give their blessing to him marrying Emma.

Hook went to find Emma when he remembered she was having lunch with August. He went to Granny's to find them sitting at a booth.

"Emma, I need to talk to you," he said as he approached her at the booth.

"Killian, can we talk later?"

"No, it can't wait, Emma." He got down on one knee, pulled a black jewelry box out of his jacket and opened it. The ring was a forteen-karat Oval Diamond ring with a white gold band laced with small diamonds on each side. He had gotten the ring as soon as they came back from the Underworld.

After he came back, he didn't want to waist one second. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her long before this moment, but he knew he had to patient. He knew she wasn't ready before... but now it was different. He could see it in her eyes that morning. Patience was no longer a necessity.

Emma couldn't believe what was happening. Pure joy came over her as she put her hands over her mouth, trying to hold back tears.

"Will you marry me, Emma Swan?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" her voice filled the diner as tears ran down her cheeks.

Killian put the ring on her finger before he grabbed her to pull her up from the booth, lifted her feet off of the ground and kissed her.

They were so caught up in eachothers' embrace, they didn't even hear the applause and whistling from everyone in the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, everyone went to Granny's to celebrate Killian and Emma's engagement and David of course gave one of his "finding eachother", "true love" speeches as everyone pretended to listen.

"Congratulations, Emma." Regina hugged Emma.

"Thank you. Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, as you know, we're not having a long, drawn-out engagement. We haven't picked a date yet but we want to get married sooner, rather than later. So, I'll need some help with the planning and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Well, I'm honored, Emma. Of course I will be your Maid of Honor. Whatever you need, I will be glad to help."

"Thanks, Regina."

"Emma, let me see the ring again." Her mother asked as she approached them.

Emma showed her mother the ring.

"It's so beautiful, Emma."

As Emma was talking to Regina and her mother, she looked over to see Killian sitting at a booth with Henry, David and Robin Hood. They exchanged smiles and longing looks before August came up to her.

"August, I am so sorry our lunch ended short."

"Its ok, Emma, it was for good reason. Although, I get the feeling Killian doesn't like me very much. I hope that I didn't upset him by stopping by last night."

"Oh, no, not at all," she lied.

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm happy for you, Emma," he said before he gave her hug.

"Thank you." She looked back at Killian, half expecting him to be staring at August with his laser eyes, but he wasn't. He was just laughing with the guys and flashed a quick smile her way. It was such a change from last night, she wondered if she actually got through to him and convinced him that nothing or no one could ever come in between them.

"I have to take off, but I'll see you around?" August said before he walked away.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

August turned around and before he left, he came up to Killian. "Hey, Killian, I just wanted to say, congratulations.

"Thanks mate." Hook looked at him suspiciously.

"You picked a good one. Don't ever let her go."

"I assure you, I wouldn't dream of it," Killian said as he winked at Emma. After August left, Killian got up, walked over to Emma and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you say, we get out of here, love?"

"I wouldn't say no." She smiled at him.

"Henry, why don't you stay the night with us tonight?" Killian asked him.

"Okay, yeah," Henry said before he followed them out the door.

The three of them watched a movie together and after Henry went to bed, Killian and Emma went to their bedroom. As soon as Killian shut the door, he turned around and grabbed Emma's arm to pull her to him. He gave her a look of want and desire before he kissed her hard and passionately.

"Do you think this a good idea with Henry in the next room?" Emma asked as she pulled away from his lips.

"We'll just have to be extra quiet, love." Hook smiled and slammed back into her lips and practically ripped the shirt off her skin.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" Emma laughed.

"Hmm, you, my love." He kissed her again before he asked, "You know what I've been thinking about all night?"

"What's that?"

Hook leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I've been thinking about how much I want to _fuck_ my future wife."

Their eyes were locked, their stares hard and they stripped eachothers' clothes off in two seconds.

"Well, what are you waiting for, future husband? Fuck me."

Killian growled as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he brought them to the bed in two strides. He lifted his knees to the bed and Emma straddled him. He grabbed her hair with his hook and pulled her head back as he slid his tongue along her neck. Emma arched her back and let out a whispered moan.

He pulled her head to him to whisper in her ear. "I want to fuck you until you come, my sweet darling." He then grabbed her hips and eagerly slid his cock into her and moved in short, desperate thrusts.

They both gasped and slammed their lips into eachother to muffle their moans and cries, their necklaces clinging against eachother. He bit her bottom lip as he kissed her and breathed heavily into her mouth. He held her tightly in his arms as he thrusted his hips against hers.

It didn't take them long before they let out their final thrusts and moans as they both came.

Killian sank his head into Emma's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

They both collapsed on the bed and wrapped their arms and legs around eachother into a tight cocoon.

"My apologies, love, you drive a poor lad like me absolutely mad."

"Why are you sorry? I don't remember complaining."

Killian laughed. "You're right, indeed. The noises you made were most certainly not signs of distress."

Killian kissed her forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Killian made scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for Emma and Henry as they sat at the table. Emma stared at her fiancé, admiringly, as he cooked.

"Since when do you know how to cook, Killian?" Henry asked him.

"I've spend a lot of time watching your mother... cook." He smirked at Henry.

"Right." Henry rolled his eyes. "So, have you two picked a date yet?"

"Well, if it were up to me it would be today," Killian said as he kissed Emma's cheek and handed her and Henry a plate of food.

"I wouldn't totally disagree with you there, but there is a little planning involved and my parents would be disappointed if they weren't involved in that said planning. But I really don't want a big, fancy wedding; just a small, outdoor wedding."

"I completely agree, love," Killian said as he joined them at the table with his own plate of food.

"What would you think about getting married a month from today?" she asked Killian.

"I'd say it's a month too long, but I'd gladly accept."

After they had breakfast, Killian escorted Emma to the station where Emma, Mary Margerette and David were standing around talking.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Emma asked as she came in, holding hands with Killian.

"We were just talking wedding plans. Regina and I want to take you gown shopping today," Mary Margerette chirped.

"What's the rush? We've only been engaged for twenty-one hours?"

"I know, sweetie, but you said you didn't want to have a long engagement so we thought we would get a jump start. Have you set a date yet?"

"Actually, yeah. We decided to get married in a month from today."

"In a month?" The three of the replied at the same time.

"Well, we have some work to do then," Regina said.

"Yes, even more reason to start bridal shopping today," her mother said.

"I think it's a lovely idea. I tend to agree with your mother; you should go today, baby. We wouldn't want to fall behind with the planning and have to delay the wedding. The quicker I can make you my wife, the better." He winked at her as he put his finger under her chin and pulled her lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Okay, I guess I can't argue with that," Emma smiled.

"I'll let you to it. I love you."

"Love you too."

Killian pulled away from her as he reluctantly let go of her hand and left the room.

Emma, her mother and Regina went to the bridal shop across the street from Granny's to look at wedding dresses.

She tried on several dresses before she found one that brought tears to her mother's eyes; Emma was surprised she didn't cry after the first dress. It was a beaded, white, Chiffon gown that reached the floor around her feet. The gown had a floral waiste with a corset back, and the one-strap shoulder had a floral lining.

"That dress is perfect, Emma. You look so beautiful," her mother cried.

"She's right. Its a lovely dress," Regina chimed in.

"You think so? What's the price-"

Mary Margerette interrupted. "Don't even worry about the price, Emma. If you want it, the dress is yours."

Emma looked in the full-length mirror in front of her and imagined what Killian's reaction would be if he saw her in it.

"I'll take it."

The next three weeks involved a considerate amount of planning, from the decorations and table settings for the reception to the flowers and the location of the wedding. They had already decided that Granny would take care of the catering and Belle's father would do the flowers. Regina picked out a bride's maid dress and after Killian asked Robin Hood to be his Best Man, they picked out their tuxes. Everything was going smoothly until one morning, a week before the wedding.

Emma woke up feeling absolutely miserable. She left her sleeping fiancé in the bed and went to the bathroom. Her face was pale white and she felt nauseous and dizzy.

Emma was in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet for half an hour before she heard a knock on door.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I think I just have the stomach flu."

Killian walked in, kneeled next to her and put his hand on her back. "What can I do, sweetheart?"

"You can make the room stop spinning."

Killian helped her stand up. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I'll be fine. There's more things that need to be done today for the wedding."

"Regina and Mary Margerette can handle it, love. You are not going anywhere, today." Killian helped her to the bed and put a bucket by her in case she needed to vomit. "Can I get you anything, baby?"

"No, I just need to lay down for a while."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. If you need anything, call me on my cell phone, don't try to get up." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She gave a weak smile before he left the room.

Killian came back an hour later with some soup to find the bed empty. He heard the shower running, so he set the soup down and went into the bathroom. "Emma, You're very stubborn you know, I told you that you shouldn't go anywhere today. Emma, you alright?" He asked when she didn't reply. Killian opened the shower curtain to find her laying on the tub floor.

"Emma!" He quickly got in the tub, picked her up to carry her out and gently laid her on the bathroom floor.

Just then, her eyes opened.

"Thank God, you scared me half to death, love."

"What happened?"

"I found you passed out in the shower. Come on, let's get you dried and dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Killian, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Killian draped a towel over her, lifted her up and sat her on the bed. He got some clothes out of her dresser drawer and helped her get dressed.

"I can dress myself, you know."

"I know, love, but I want to help. If I'm to be a proper husband I have to take good care of my wife."

After Emma got dressed, Killian helped her walk to the car and drove her to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian sat by Emma's hospital bed as they waited for Dr. Whale. He held her hand and kissed it softly.

After waiting for two hours, Dr. Whale entered the room.

"It's about bloody time."

"My apologies, I was waiting on the results from Emma's blood test."

"Well then, why don't you enlighten us by telling us what's wrong with my Emma." Hook started to get irritated.

"Emma is absolutely fine."

"What do you mean she's fine? She passed out in the shower this morning," Killian snapped.

Dr. Whale ignored Killian's remark as he looked at Emma. "Emma, you're pregnant."

All of a sudden, Killian's face lit up as a big smile came across his face. "We're having a baby?" Killian looked at Emma.

Emma laughed out of pure joy. "We're having a baby."

He kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against hers as they smiled.

After Killian took Emma home and they walked into the house, Killian still smiling, lifted her up and spun her around. After he set her back down, he realized she might be still feeling nauseous. "My apologies, love."

"It's okay. I'm feeling a little better now."

"I'm glad." Killian kneeled down and pulled her shirt up to kiss her belly, lovingly. He put his arms around her, resting his head against her stomach. "Our baby is in there, Emma."

"I know," she said smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek.

He kissed her hand before he stood up again. "Emma, is it possible to love someone before they even exist."

"Yes." She giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her waste, kissed her and after he pulled his lips away, he whispered, "I love you so much, both of you," and gave her a passionate hug.

"I love you too, Killian, she said as they broke the hug. "Do you think we should tell everyone now?"

"I would say we wait until morning and have the night to ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right."

When they went to bed that night, neither of them could sleep, so they just talked. Killian sat up against the headboard while Emma laid her head in his lap, facing him. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as they talked about the baby.

"If the baby's a boy what names would you consider?" Emma asked him.

"The only name that really comes to mind is Liam, after my brother."

"Liam. I like that name. What about a name for a girl?"

"How about my most favorite name in the whole world... Emma?" He smiled.

"What about Abigale or Savannah?"

"You wand to name our daughter after a desert?"

She laughed. "Yeah, good point. We'll think of good baby names. We still have lots of time."

"Indeed we do, love." Killian looked into her eyes and grazed his thumb over her lips.

She smiled, took his hand into hers and kissed his knuckles.

He then scooped her into his arms and put his hands around her stomach. She leaned her head into his shoulder as he rested his head on hers and they soon fell asleep.

The next day, Emma called Regina to ask her, Robin and Henry to meet them at the loft, where her parents would be.

Emma and Killian showed up about the same time that Henry, Regina and Robin did. The five of them walked in as David and Mary Margerette were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, what's going on?" David asked, concerned.

Killian put his arm around Emma before she spoke.

"Well, the reason Killian and I asked you all to meet us here is because we have some news."

"You're not calling off the wedding are you?" Regina asked.

"What? No, it's nothing like that. Actually, Killian and I..." She looked at Killian."

"... we're having a baby," Killian finished with a big smile on his face.

Everyone was astonished.

"That's wonderful!" Emma's mother stood up to hug her and Killian.

"That was fast. You two aren't messin' around are you?" Regina teased.

"I'm happy for the both of you." David got in hugs after Mary-Margerette.

"Congratulations," Robin shook Killian's hand and hugged him and Emma.

"Congratulations you guys. It'll be nice to have a little brother or sister." Henry took his turn for hugs after Robin.

"How far along are you? You can't be more than three weeks?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I am three weeks exactly."

"Wait a minute, please tell me my grand-baby wasn't conceived in the shower?" David said.

"That would be tough to say, it could have been a number of times-"

"Okay..." Emma interrupted. "I don't really think it matters how, the important thing is that we're having a baby, right?"

"Course, love," Killian said.

"The wedding is still next week, right?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Regina," Emma laughed. "But, needless to say, we'll be having the wedding in the evening.

The rest of the week dragged by slowly as Emma felt sick for most of the time.

"I don't think I can do this, Killian. I'm going end up throwing up all over my dress and it's going to be a disaster," Emma confessed to Hook a day before the wedding.

"Emma, if you're not feeling up for it, we don't have to get married tomorrow. We can postpone the wedding."

"No, I can't. My mother and Regina worked so hard to get everything ready in a month, I can't back out now. This whole week they did everything and I've just been laying around being sick. I don't even deserve this wedding." Emma was in tears now.

"I guess this is what I have to put up for the next eight months," he joked.

She started sobbing louder.

"Love, I'm only joking. Come here," he said as he put his arms around her so she could cry into his shoulder. "Hey, everything's going to be alright, sweetheart. We've made it through much worse than this." His body shuddered as he remembered everything he did as the Dark One and was amazed that they were both standing there together after everything.

He pulled away to look at her face as he put his hand and hook on her shoulders. "If we can make it to this place after everything we've been through, then we can bloody well get you down that aisle, Swan."

Emma nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no apologies, love." He wiped the a tear from her eye with his thumb. "I love you. And I love this baby," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "And I don't care if we get married today, tomorrow or ten years from now; I am always going to love you, both of you. And I am always going to be here. So, you can cry, you can vomit all over you dress, you can curse me using every name in the book but at the the end of the day tomorrow I'm still going to happily make you my wife."

Emma laughed as she sniffled. "I love you too."

The day of the wedding, Emma's stomach was in knots for more reasons than one. She was at the house with Regina and her mother, as she stood in front of the mirror with her wedding gown on and her hair in long, loose curls.

"Emma, words can't even describe how beautiful you look." Her mother said as she came into the bedroom, almost bursting into tears.

Regina walked in right behind Mary Margerette. "You really are the fairest in all the land in that wedding dress, Emma Swan." She smiled and handed her the bouquet of pink roses. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The ceremony took place in a field they had filled with pink roses so that it resembled the most memorable moments shared between Emma and Killian before their darkest times.

As David took his daughter's arm in his and started to walk down the aisle, he said to her softly, "Emma, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Dad."

As she saw Killian on the other side, she smiled and she smiled happily and proudly. Before this moment, she thought she would feel too sick to be able to smile at her own wedding but everything changed when she saw this man standing there waiting for her.

He looked in absolute awe of her presence. His piercing, blue eyes were locked on hers as she approached him.

David kissed her check as he walked away from her.

As Archie stood in front of them and spoke, Emma and Killian barely listened to a word of it as they were caught up in one another's gaze, until he said, "Killian and Emma, you may now proceed with your vows."

"Emma Swan, my lovely Swan, I stand here today the happiest pirate to have ever existed. I stand here today, against all odds; witches, evil monsters, darkness. Everything you could imagine, we've conquered together. We've gone to other worlds, we've gone through time and even through hell and we made it back here on the other side. And no matter what happens from this point forward, I will always be by your side fighting not only with you, but for you. I'd give my life for you, Emma Swan... actually I have twice, but as stubborn as you are, you always manage to bring me back. And I'd give my life a million times over again just to see you smile because your smile is the one thing I live for. I used to live for the darkness but now I live for the light that guides me through the darkness. You are my light, both of you." He placed his hand her stomach." And I will spend the rest of my days making sure you shine."

Emma could barely contain the tears in eyes before she started her vows. "Killian Jones, as you know, I've spent most of my life as an orphan; never fitting in anywhere, never having a home to go to. And because of that, I've pushed people away, even the people I love. I was always afraid to admit when I found something good because I thought I would lose it. Because of you, I'm not afraid anymore. You've proven to me time and time again that I don't have to be afraid because I know that no matter what, I will always have a home to go to. When we were in Camelot, you promised me a home to come back to but the truth is, I found my home a long time ago. I found my home when I met you, even if I didn't know it at the time. It doesn't matter where we are; when I am with you, Killian Jones, I am home."

"And now the rings please," said Archie.

Killian took the ring Robin had been holding for him and slid the wedding ring on her finger.

Emma took Killian's ring from Regina and placed it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"It's about bloody time." Killian smirked, grabbed Emma's waiste to pull her close and kissed her fervidly.

They broke the kiss before they proceeded down the aisle.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Killian entered the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife. Killian held his hand out to her and put her hand on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist as she grabbed his hook and they danced to a slow song.

"If it isn't obvious, Emma, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress."

"You don't look so bad yourself. That tux suits you very well," Emma said as she kissed him.

Before he pulled away, his lips lingered on hers. "Mmm, as much as I like your dress, I can't wait to get you out of it."

Emma blushed before he spun her around. He pulled her back to him and said, "Glad to know I can still make you blush, love." Their foreheads were touching as they looked into eachother's eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Jones."

"I love you too, Mr. Jones." They gazed at eachother as they heard David clear his throat to get their attention.

"May I cut in?" David asked Killian.

"Of course, mate." Killian pulled away from Emma.

"Oh and Killian..." David started before Killian left. "Congratulations. I'm proud to have you as a son-in-law." David hugged Killian before he danced with his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Killian smiled before he walked away.

"Emma, I just want you to know, your mother and I are very proud of you. After everything that's happened, you've still managed to find your happy ending."

"Well, everything that happened was because of me. I took the darkness inside of me, I turned Killian into the Dark One and I paid the price for it. I was just fixing what I did."

"I know, but everything you did, you did out of love. You saved the town and then you saved Killian. Everything you've done, you had the best intentions and for that, you make a mother and father proud to be your parents," David said as he smiled at her. "And just for the record, if anything like that happens again; if Killian ever hurts you in any way, I will come after him. I won't kill him because he's the father of your child but I will hurt him."

"That person who hurt me before wasn't him. It was the darkness inside of him."

"I know, but still, you were able to control the darkness. He wasn't."

"Dad, Killian's not the Dark One anymore nor will he ever be again. He would never hurt me."

"I know, Emma. I just have to look out for my little girl, that's all. I love you too much to see you get hurt." David kissed her cheek as the song ended.

"I love you too, Dad." After they broke away from eachother, Emma headed for the table Killian was sitting at when she saw Henry.

"May I have this dance, mom?" Henry asked as he approached her and held his hand for her to take.

"Of course kid." Emma headed back to the dance floor to dance with Henry.

"Congratulations, mom, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

"Thanks, Henry."

"So, does this mean I have to call Hook Dad now?"

"Only if you want to."

"Okay, I'll consider it."

Emma laughed. "Okay."

"I see someone else has stolen away my wife." Hook smiled as he approached them.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn, _dad,"_ Henry teased.

"Oh, I see lad, trying to butter me up by calling me Dad after you just shot me down." Killian smirked. "It's okay, I have all the time in the world to dance with my beautiful wife." Killian winked at Emma.

After the wedding, Emma and Killian went home and he carried her through the threshold. Hook carried her upstairs to the bedroom and set her down, wrapping his arms around her waiste. "See, love, you had nothing to worry about. The wedding was a success, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, it was. Can you believe it that we're married? I never thought we would ever be able get here but we did. We did it, Killian."

"That we did, love."

Four months later, Emma came home from work one day to find her husband in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mmm, it smells amazing in here. What are you cooking?"

"One of you favorites, Chicken Alfredo."

Killian put his hands on her pregnant belly and kissed her on the forehead. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was ok, I'm just glad to be home. What did you do today?"

"Let me show you. I was going to wait until after dinner but I'm too excited for you to see it."

Killian took her hand and led her upstairs. Killian opened one of the bedroom doors and motioned her in.

She walked in to the room with a white baby crib, a rocking chair and changing table. The room was painted yellow and there were elephant decorations hanging on the wall. "You finished it?"

"Aye, love. What do you think?"

"I love it! It's absolutely perfect! Thank you, this is amazing."

"Of course, anything for our baby." Killian stood behind her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I have another surprise but it can wait until after dinner."

"Another surprise? I see you've been busy."

"Yes well what can I say, I'm just excited. You and our baby are all that I think about."

After they ate dinner, Killian lead Emma to the garage and as she walked in, she saw a black SUV parked there.

"You got a car?"

"I figured the tiny yellow bug wasn't big enough to fit a family in. I also got my driver's license so I can drive said car."

"You really have been busy."

They went to the couch and Emma leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"Ooh." Emma placed her hands on her stomach.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Yeah, I just felt the baby kick. Here..." Emma took his hand and placed it on her belly where she felt the movement. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes. It's the most amazing feeling." He smiled, got up to kneel in front of her and placed soft kisses on her belly.

Three weeks before her due date, she was sitting at home alone watching tv when she started having contractions. At first she thought they weren't a big deal, but then her contractions became more rapid and she felt her water break. Emma picked her phone up to call Killian but didn't get an answer. She left a message and then called her father. Killian was out patrolling with David so she tried to get a hold of Killian through her dad. David didn't pick up either, so she dialed her mother. "Mom, my water broke and I can't get a hold of Killian."

"The baby's coming? But it's too soon."

"I know, but it's happening."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Mary Margerette picked her up and drove to the hospital. Emma was in the hospital room when Killian practically ran through the entrance doors.

Where's Emma?! Is she alright?!"

"Yeah, she's fine, she's just in labor."

"She's what?"

She's having the baby."

"But she has three weeks left."

"Well, apparently not. That baby's just too excited to meet his (or her) parents." Mary Margerette smiled.

She led him to the delivery room where his wife was.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear my phone ring."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now," she said as he took her hand.

Several hours later, she had the baby.

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl," the nurse said as she handed Emma the baby.

Her face lit up as she held their tiny, baby girl. "She's so beautiful."

"She gets that from her mother," Killian said as he looked in at awe at their daughter.

Emma handed him the baby and watched in complete bliss as he held her.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, my sweet baby girl," Killian said as he kissed her forehead.

Just then, Emma's parents, Henry, Regina and Robin Hood came in the room.

"Oh, she's so precious. Have you picked a name?" Mary Margerette asked.

"Yes we have. Everyone, meet Ailey Mary Margerette Jones," said Emma as she looked at Killian. "We picked Ailey because it means 'light'."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma opened her eyes slightly as she heard the sound of her crying baby. She slowly opened her eyes and managed to gather the strength to sit up in bed. As she placed her feet on the floor and stood up, she rubbed her eyes before she walked to the adjoining bedroom.

"Hey, is that you making all that noise?" Emma said in a soothing voice as she walked toward Liam's crib. She picked up her son, gently rocked him in her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. She looked at her son in awe every time she held him in her arms; he was so small and cute with a patch of black hair on his head and his father's beautiful blue eyes. Emma laid him on the changing table and looked over in the other crib to see Ailey awake, bouncing up and down, her blond curls bouncing with her. She had a big grin on her face as she looked at Emma with her hazel green eyes and was gripping the crib bars, waiting to be let out. Emma let Ailey out her crib and put her on the floor where she happily walked about.

She fed and changed Liam before she put him back in his crib and carried Ailey downstairs. After she gave Ailey a bottle, she sat her on the couch next to her. Emma had only gotten a couple hours of sleep last night, with having a newborn and a one-and-half year old baby constantly waking her and Killian up. They normally took turns getting up, but Killian left very early that morning to patrol with David.

Emma contemplated leaning her head back and closing her eyes just for a minute, until she heard a knock on the door. She reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Wow, you look awful," Regina said as she walked in. Emma was pale white with bags under her eyes and her hair was sloppily pulled up into a knotted, messy bun.

"Nice to see you too." Emma gave her a weak smile.

"Emma, why don't you let me take the babies today."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You have your own family to take care of."

"I don't mind. Besides, Robin and Rowland and the baby are at Zelena's so she can visit with her daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, let me take them for the afternoon, at least, so you can get some sleep."

Emma gave Regina a big hug. "Thank you, Regina. I love them so so much but I haven't slept in months.

"Hey, I'm glad to help out. Is Liam in his crib?

"Yeah."

Regina went upstairs to get Liam as Emma got Liam and Ailey's diaper bags around. She put Ailey's shoes and jacket on her and carried her out the door to Regina's car, Regina following behind her. After they strapped the babies in the car seats, Emma thanked Regina again before she left.

Emma went back to the couch and laid down.

Six hours later, she woke up to find her husband looking down on her before kissing her forehead. "Hello, love, did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yeah," she replied, smiling. "What time is it?

"3:00."

"Wow, I haven't slept this long in I don't even know when. Regina took Ailey and Liam so I could sleep."

"I know, love, I spoke to Robin."

"I should call her to check on them." Emma lifted her head up

"I just called her. Ailey and Liam are fine. I told her I would pick them up in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Emma laid her head back down.

"We actually have the house all to ourselves for a change." Killian flashed her a smile.

"Not for much longer. Henry's coming here after school."

"Well, still, we should enjoy the quiet moments while they last."

Emma lifted an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

Killian leaned over Emma and kissed her lips. "Hmm, I can think of one thing we could do."

"Right now? But I look absolutely awful."

Killian lifted his knees to the couch between Emma's legs to lay on top of her. He captured her lips and moved his lips softly against hers before he pulled away. "Mmm, you look pretty damn sexy to me," he said as he put his head in between her shoulder and neck and caressed her neck with his lips and tongue. He went back to her lips and when she parted hers against his, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated his advances. She put her hands around the back of his neck and let out soft moans.

Ever since they had Ailey and Henry started staying there more frequently, moments like this had been few and far between. It wasn't as if they didn't try... they tried often, but even when they did make love, they had to be quiet and move carefully so the bed didn't squeak.

Killian deepened the kiss and put his hand underneath her shirt. He slid his hand along her skin and cupped her breast and caressed her nipple with his thumb. Emma moaned in his mouth as she felt warmth throughout her whole body. She could feel him stiffen through his pants as he swirled his tongue in her mouth and bit her lip. He spread her legs further apart, placed his hand on the back of her upper leg and rubbed himself against her.

She let out loud moans, as if she hadn't been touched in years. Her body ached for him as her hands move up and down his back and stomach. He dragged himself against her in thrusting motions as if he was actually penetrating her. As he pulled away from her lips and grazed his teeth along her jawline and nibbled and sucked on her earlobe, she was sure she was going to fall apart just from his current actions. He recaptured her lips as he slipped his hand underneath her pajama shorts, firmly gripping onto her ass.

As he started to grab her shorts to pull them off of her, they heard the door open. Killian quickly tried to get up, but his arm got caught underneath her and as he to pulled it out, the momentum caused him fall to the floor.

"Dad, what are you doing on the floor?" Henry asked when he followed the sound of the thud to the living room.

"Apparently nothing." Killian gave an experated sigh.

After Henry ran upstairs, Killian got up and reached his hand out for Emma to take and he helped her up from the couch. He leaned his lips to her ear and said, "This isn't over, Jones."

A smile from the corner of her mouth appeared as she turned away and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Liam cried more than usual, waking them up every hour. As Emma sat in the rocking chair cradling him in her arms she thought it was probably a good thing they kept having to get up. After that afternoon, the heat radiating between her and Killian was unbearable. She knew if they gave in to their urges, they wouldn't be able to keep quiet and they definitely wouldn't be able to hold back. Yep, it was a very good thing they were in separate rooms. As tired as she was, she wanted him desperately. The things she wanted to do to him and the things she wanted him to do to her, well it would require more than just a quick, five-minute tryst.

Emma put Liam back in his crib and sat back down in the rocking chair. She drifted off to sleep before she was awoken by Killian entering the room.

"Why don't you come to bed, love?"

"I figured I would just stay here so one of us didn't have to keep going back and forth," she said sleepily.

"I'll stay. You go to bed, sweetheart.

"I'm fine, really. I took a long nap today."

"A much needed nap. Come on, let's get you back to bed." He held his hand out to her and she took it, sat up and went back to the bed. Killian placed a kiss on her forehead before he went back to the baby room.

The next morning, she woke up to the overwhelming, salty aroma of bacon filling her nose. She opened her eyes, got out of bed and followed the smell to the downstairs kitchen.

Killian was holding Liam, Ailey was happily sitting on the floor with a pacifier and Henry was making breakfast. Emma smiled at the sight when she entered the kitchen and Killian kissed her on the check when he saw her.

"Killian, did you sleep last night?"

"Not a wink but I decided to take the day off today."

"Oh, well you should get some sleep and I'll watch the babies." She said as Ailey stood at her feet with her arms reaching for her and Emma picked her up.

"Not a chance, love. I'm going to stay here with them and you're going out with Mom and Regina."

"What do you mean? Going where?"

"Shopping, getting your nails done, I don't know, whatever you lasses do. They're taking you for a girls day out and they'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Who's idea was this?"

"It was mine, love. I wanted to give you a day off for all of the hard work you do."

"But Killian, I'd rather spend the day with you and the kids."

"Darling, we will have plenty of time for that. I'm taking the rest of the week off. Robin agreed to take over the patrolling with Dad for the week."

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetheart. And your parents also very happily agreed to taking the babies Friday night so that I can take my lovely wife on a date," Killian said as he winked at Liam and rocked him in his arms as Liam wrapped his tiny hand around Killian's finger. "That is, of course, if you would accept a date with your dashing rapscalion of a husband." Killian looked at her and gave her an irresistible smirk.

A big smile formed across her face as she replied, "Yes, of course I will go on a date with you." She leaned into Killian and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

The next two days, Killian's patience was very much tested. He was determined to focus on other things; household chores, their children, and it worked very well... except whenever he was around Emma. It was like they had just started dating again. The spark between them was electric and intense. She would brush her arm against his as she went past him, giving him goosebumps, or she would flash him a smile that made his heart race. And one night they had alone when Henry was at Regina's and Liam and Ailey were both asleep in their cribs, they shared one hot and steamy moment.

Emma was washing the dishes in the kitchen as Killian was reading a book on the couch. He could barely keep his eyes open but was determined to finish the chapter he was on. As he could hear the sound of clanking dishes from the kitchen, he took a moment to raise his eyes up from his book to watch her. She was bent over the dish washer and wearing a pair of tight-fitted, faded jeans that were Killian's absolute favorite. He swore that she was trying to entice him on purpose by the way she moved her hips as she loaded the dishwasher. He could watch her all day doing nothing at all. but the way she wore those jeans and the way she was bent over like that, he thought he would go crazy _just_ watching her. He was very much inclined to walk over to her and grab those hips of hers and other irresistable parts of her body, but he knew that if he started something, he wouldn't be able to stop.

They would end up making love right there on the kitchen floor or maybe with her sitting on the countertop or the kitchen table. He mused all the ways and positions he could make love to her in that kitchen and thought maybe there was no harm to it. The babies were upstairs sleeping, so why not? Even if it was quick and ended too soon, he would have another chance to be with her tomorrow, so why the hell not?

After he decided that there wasn't one good reason not to go into that kitchen, he put his book down on the coffee table, got up and walked towards her. She had just finished loading the dishwasher when he approached her. As he stood behind her, he put his hand on her hips and used his hook to swipe the hair away from her neck. He leaned his head in to kiss her neck and she tilted her head back and gasped, as if she were waiting for him to approach her. She tasted so delectable as he carresed her neck with his lips and tongue. His hand made its way underneath her shirt and bra and he gently massaged her breasts.

She moaned underneath her breath. "Oh, Killian, don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." There wasn't anything the world that could make him stop... except for the crying he could hear from the bedroom. Killian sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder, "A lad just can't catch a break."

Emma turned around and put her hands on the back of his neck. "I'll go. You wait here and when I get back... " she paused and leaned her lips in close to his, her mouth slightly open. Her lips inched closer and just before they touched his, she continued, "I want you still standing at attention."

She walked away as he smirked and replied, "As you wish."

"Sorry I took so long, Liam was extra fussy so it took a while to calm him down," Emma explained when she got back a half an hour later. "Killian?" She looked in the kitchen to find it empty, then turned around to find him laying on the couch... sleeping. Emma smiled, slightly disappointed but was understanding. He tried so hard to make sure she was sleeping more at night, that he barely slept himself. Trying to avoid waking him, she retreived a blanket from the closet to cover him with it and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

"There's my sweet little grandbabies!" Mary Margerette opened the car door and unstrapped Liam from his car seat as Emma unstrapped Ailey. They both entered the loft carrying Liam and Ailey in their arms.

Mary Margerette sat down at the kitchen table, still holding Liam as Emma sat Ailey on the floor and sat across from her mom.

"So, I thought Killian was taking the day off today?" Mary Margerette asked.

"He was going to but Dad and Robin called him early this morning, needing an extra hand or something. But he'll be back in plenty of time for our date tonight." Just then, she received a text from Killian. She picked her phone from the table to read it.

 **Killian: Hi sweetheart, I just wanted to say that I miss you very much and I want to apologize for falling asleep last night. My beautiful wife deserves my full and prompt attention, so please forgive me, my love. I promise I will make it up to you tonight ;).**

Emma smiled and texted him back.

 **Emma: I miss you too and I'm surprised you're texting me instead of calling me.**

 **Killian: Me too, but as you know I'm with your father and would rather him not hear about the things I'm thinking about doing to his daughter.**

Emma gasped as she tried to imagine what those _things would be_

 **Emma: Hmm, well I would definitely like to know exactly what you're thinking about.**

 **Killian: Well, love, I'm thinking that I can't wait to get you alone and finish we started last night.**

 **Emma: I can't wait either. You never did tell me what exactly we would be doing on this date.**

 **Killian: Well, I was thinking dinner, wine and, to finish the night off, doing unimaginably naughty things to you that will make you squirm in my arms.**

 **How does that sound?**

Emme almost dropped her phone after his last text and had to take a moment to compose herself before she replied.

 **Emma: Well, I think I would very much like for you to make me squirm in your arms, as long as I can make you squirm... in my mouth...**

 **Oh and dinner sounds nice too :)**

 **Killian: Hmm careful, love, I wouldn't want to sport an errection with your father and Robin around and have to explain how I got it.**

She laughed, getting her mom's attention from talking to Liam in baby gibberish. "What's so funny, Emma?"

"Nothing, Killian was just texting me about our date tonight."

"Since when does he text? Are you sure you're talking to Killian? I thought he despised texting."

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess he's just learning to adapt to modern technology. But anyways, I wanted to thank you again for taking them for the night."

"Are you kidding me? I should be thanking you. I get a night to spend with my grandchildren while my daughter gets to have a date night with her husband... I would never dream of passing up the opportunity."

"Well I owe you, anyway. Anytime you want to drop Neal off at my house and have a date night with Dad, I would gladly accept."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. I will keep that in mind."

Emma stood up from her chair when she realized she never replied to his last comment.

 **Emma: Well hold that thought (and errection) for tonight then. Believe me, I will be more than eager to take care of it for you.**

 **Killian: Very well, I will be holding it anxiously. In fact but we might have to skip the dinner and go straight to the squirming after your last comment.**

 **Emma: As much as I love that idea I think I would still like to make you wait until after dinner just to pay you back for last night ;).**

 **Killian: Fair enough, love. I'll be home soon.**

 **Emma: I'll be anxiously awaiting. Love you, babe.**

 **Killian: I love you too, sweetheart.**

"Okay, mom, I should go home now so I can get ready."

"Okay, sweetie. Oh, this is so exciting, you have to send me pictures."

"Relax, mom, it's not a big deal. We've been on plenty of dates before," Emma laughed.

I know but it just reminds me of the first date you went on with him. I still have the picture I took of you before he showed up."

"That was a pretty good date," she nodded, thinking back to that night. "Well, I should get going. And please call me if anything goes wrong, okay."

"I will. Now go, get out of here." Mary Margerette smiled.

* * *

Killian, David and Robin Hood arrived at the police station from patroling when Killian said, "Well, lads, I suppose I should go now. I have a lass at home anxiously awaiting my presence."

"That's right, you two have your big date tonight," Robin said. "What do the two of you have planned for the evening?"

"Hold on, I don't know if I want to hear abou this," David put his hand up in protest.

"Oh, come on mate, Killian's a married man and we're all grown men here. He can share his ventures he plans on having with his wife."

"Not when those ventures include my daughter and things I don't care to hear about.

"Relax mate, I'm taking her to dinner at the same place I took her on our first date. I thought we would take a stroll down memory lane."

"Good idea mate. Believe me, when times get a bit hectic, sometimes you have to remind yourself of the good times to keep everything on track."

"I wouldn't really say things are hectic or off track but we do have our hands full and I just want to show Emma that I still love and care for her."

"I'm sure she already knows," David chipped in.

"Yes, indeed your right," Hook said. "And just for the record, we won't be getting to the really good ventures until later." Killian winked.

"See, that's exactly what I didn't need to know." David sighed.

Robin laughed. "Well I hope the two of you have a good time, mate."

As Killian turned around to leave, he opened the door and looked at them before he gave them a big, toothy grin. "Oh, we very much intend to." He quickly walked out the door before David could throw anything at him.

* * *

Emma went home to take a shower and get ready. She looked through her closet when she found the pink dress she wore on their first date together. She took it out to triy it on to see if it still fit her. She pretty much lost all of her baby weight in the last three months after she had Liam, so she was hopeful that her dress would still fit. She pulled the dress over her head and looked in the mirror to see that the dress fit her perfectly. She smiled and went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She decided to complete the look by putting her hair in a high ponytail, like it was on their first date.

She anxiously waited on the couch for her husband and after forty minutes went by, she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, trying to think of who might be at the door. Emma opened the door to find her husband on the other side of it, holding a red rose. Emma smiled as she took the rose.

"Hello, love. You look stunning, if not more stunning than you did when you wore it on our first date."

Emma blushed when she realized he had the exact same idea as her when he showed up in the same attire he was wearing on their first date as well. "You look..."

"I know." Killian smiled and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Emma took his arm and they walked out of the door.

The evening continued to bring back all kinds of fond memories for them when they went to the same restaurant and sat at the same table.

Killian pulled Emma's seat for her as he said, "I can still remember our first date like it was yesterday."

"Me too. I remember you asked me how you could top my date with the flying monkey."

Killian sat down across from her. "Yes, well I may not have been able to top his proposal then but I hope I certainly top it now."

"Well, let's see... adorable, husband whom I am deeply in love with and have two babies with verses a flying monkey who proposed to me before he tried to kill me... I'd say you've topped him a million times over again," she laughed. "Even back then, I think you topped him."

"Is that so?" Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you helped me forget that the town was being attacked by an evil snow queen and then finished the date off with one unforgettable goodnight kiss. Believe me, I was very much wishing I had my own place to take you back to." She winked.

"Hmm. I distinctly remember a lass telling me she didn't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"Well, like you said, that was because I had never been on a date with you yet." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes, remembering all of the little moments they shared when she started to fall deeply in love with him.

Killian reached across the table and took her hand. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as they talked about their babies and then continued to exchange flirtatious remarks.

After they finished eating and paid the bill, they talked for another hour before they left. They never really had the chance to talk like this very often, so they indulged in every moment they had together.

"What do you say, love, shall we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Killian got up and reached his hand to her, she took it and entangled her fingers into his and they headed for home.

Emma and Killian approached the front door when Emma turned to him and said, "Well Killian, I had a very nice time. We should do this again sometime."

"I suppose we should. But the night's not over yet."

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm. Why don't I take you inside so that I can show you."

"I don't know, I mean I barely know you. I think we should take things nice and slow," she teased.

"Oh, I intend to give it to you nice and slow." He smirked.

"I don't think I like where you're going with this, Mr. Jones."

"Oh, I assure you will like where I put it, Mrs. Jones."

Emma bit her lip. "And where exactly will you be putting it?"

Killian leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from hers. He cupped her jaw with his hands and put his lips on hers and moved them eagerly against hers.

Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and caressed her tongue with his as Killian gently pushed her against the front door. Their hands were all over eachother as they kissed, before they remembered they were still outside.

Killian reached behind Emma to open the door and she walked backwards with him still attached to her. He slammed the door and turned her around to corner her against the door again. Killian lifted her up and moved his hand up her dress to remove her panties. He then slipped his hand back under her dress and in between her legs. He sat her on the end table by the door and grazed his thumb over her opening, making her gasp. She was dripping as he circled his thumb around her. He stuck a finger inside of her and pushed it up and down inside of her.

"Fuck," Emma cried out as he added another finger.

"Oh, God, I want you so bad Emma Jones," Killian breathed in her ear.

"I'm all yours, Killian Jones."

Killian growled as he wrapped her legs around him and carried her up the stairway and into the bedroom. After he set her down, he took his jacket off of her and wrapped his arm around her to unzip her dress and pulled it off.

Emma unbuttoned his vest and shirt before she undid his belt and pants. They removed the rest of their clothing off of eachother before they fell to the bed. Emma quickly got on top him and straddled him.

"I get to go first this time."

She started placing lustful kisses on his chest as he leaned his head back, with no hint of protest, and groaned. She worked her way down and as she nibbled and massaged her lips and tongue over his abs, she wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft and started working her hand up and down him. She could hear him groaning above her as her lips trailed down toward him. His body quivered below her as she put her lips around the tip of his cock and gave a little teasing suck before she swiped his length with her tongue. As she took him in all the way in her mouth, she sucked eagerly while stroking him with her hand. Killian put his hand on the back of her head and entangled his fingers in her hair. As she sucked him, she took him all the way in before she reached the tip again.

She took her other hand and gently massaged his balls as she continued to suck on him and he groaned loudly. She moved up and down his cock faster; her tongue, her lips and both of her hands were all on him, pleasuring him and he loved all of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: My apologies about chapter 8. I was having problems copying and pasting it from my archive account but it's fixed now because I broke it into two chapters

* * *

"Oh Emma." He bucked his hips against her and began to shudder beneath her before he came in her mouth. She gave him one last long suck before she released him and swallowed. After it took him a minute to recooperate, he sat up and pulled her to him and flipped her around so that he was on top of her. "My turn," he growled.

Killian slammed his lips into hers and kissed her senseless as he caressed every inch of her body with his hand. She moaned and weaved her hands through his hair as he continued moving his lips down to her collar bone and chest. He massaged her breasts and grazed his thumb over her nipples as he trailed kisses down to her neck and eagerly worked his lips to her breasts. Even after she was pregnant with Ailey, Killian very much loved sucking her nipples and tasting the liquid that came out of them. She thought it was odd at first but as long as he was gentle she gladly let him.

"Mmm." Killian made little noises as he took his time sucking on her breasts, switching back and forth between the two.

He slid his hand down her body and carresed her opening with his fingers. She moaned as he lightly feathered her clit with his thumb. He released her breasts and lowered himself, making himself comfortable in between her legs. He licked his lips before he said, "Now darling, let your Killian make you come."

She waited in torturous anticipation as he teased his tongue around her opening. Killian used his fingers to open her wider and slowly sank his tongue into her. Her hips twitched as he flicked his tongue across her clit. She moaned and gasped and opened her legs wider to allow him to go deeper. He sucked on her and swiped her juices with his tongue as she gripped the sheets with her hands. His tongue was warm and tender against her as he moved it vigorously but passionately inside of her. He hummed a deep tone against her, the sound vibrated into her, and she bucked her hips.

As he moved his fingers inside of her more aggressively, she felt herself crumble to pieces. She moaned louder and cupped her hands around the back of his head. "Oh, god, Killian!" The words cried out of her mouth before she even knew she was saying them. For a second, she could only see flashes of white light as she came in his mouth.

"That's a good girl, lass," Killian said before he took one last lick, making her wince. He released her and sucked her juices off his fingers and licked his lips proudly. He barely gave her time to recooperate before he leaned over her and penetrated her. Still high from the sensations, she cried out as he thrusted into her. He reclaimed her lips as he moved slowly, trying to savior every second inside of her slippery, warm pussy. He groaned in her mouth as he kissed her and she gripped onto his shoulders as she gasped and moaned.

It didn't take long for her to climax again and he soon followed behind her. He thrusted deeper and more aggressively as he realeased his semen into her. He released her and draped himself over her as they tried to catch their breaths. Two more rounds of orgasms later, they finally went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and smiling as she layed in his arms. She kissed her sleeping husband on the cheek before she got up and covered herself with his shirt as she buttoned it up and it hung just below her butt. She picked her phone up off the nightstand and trotted downstairs to call her parents.

"How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine. The babies are fine, they were absolute angels."

"That's a relief. I'll be over soon to pick them up."

"Honey, there's no rush. Enjoy the morning with your husband and we will drop them off to you later in the afternoon."

"Are you sure? You don't mind taking them for a bit longer?"

Absolutely not, Emma. We'll be by later and don't worry, we will text you before we do."

Emma laughed. "Okay, thanks mom."

She hung up and went into the kitchen to get the coffee pot going. As she filled the pot with water, she heard Killian walk into the kitchen.

"Mmm. You look rather delectable in that shirt of mine." He licked his upper lip as he leaned against the kitchen doorway and looked at her with those bright blue eyes that she thought could drill a hole in her head if he looked at her any harder. He came up behind her and caressed her thigh with his hand and used his hook to pull her hair away from her neck before he kissed it.

"How much longer do we have, love?" Killian asked.

"Untill the afternoon."

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do until then."

Emma set the coffee pot down and turned around to face him. "You mean you're not sick of me yet?"

Killian furrowed a brow at her for even suggesting such a thing. Then he took her hand and lead it down the front of his pajama pants and as she wrapped her hand around him, she could feel how hard he was. "Does it feel like I'm sick of you?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she cooed. When he realeased her hand, it never moved from its position. She started stroking him gently and he put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. She kissed his bare chest as he groaned.

When she placed her other hand softly on his cheek, he opened his eyes and captured her lips with his and lifted her up on the counter. He spread her legs apart and pulled her close to him. "Allow me show you how unbelievery _not_ sick I am of you." Killian ripped her shirt open (or his shirt rather), popping all of the buttons off, groped and sucked on her breasts while fucking her senseless right there on the kitchen counter.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's alarm clock buzzed and was followed by grumbles as a single hand sprang out from the covers to shut it off.

It was Emma's first day back at work from being on maternity leave and though she was happy to be back, she was not happy to be away from her husband and their babies.

"Ugh," Emma groaned as she started to get up.

Before she could sit up, Killian grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you're going, love?" Killian asked her, voice groggy and eyes still closed.

"I have to go to work," she whined in a sleepily voice, but her body disobeyed her words as she snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Killian wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her. "I have a better idea." He began kissing her neck in a very suggestive way, she almost couldn't refuse.

"I can't. I have a lot of work to do," she rebutted as she leaned her head back, desperately trying to keep her composure as she tried to nudge him off of her. She didn't try very hard though.

Killian didn't budge as he continued kissing down her neck to her collar bone.

"Killian, you're not making this easy."

"Hmm, that means I'm succeeding then." Killian smirked and added a tongue to his seductive kisses.

Emma moaned, helpless and unwilling to refuse him at this point. "Okay, five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Killian complained, his voice muffled against her skin as he trailed kisses to the uncovered tops of her breasts. He tugged her satin nightgown down with his teeth, exposing her nipples and suckled and licked them.

"Oh god." Emma closed her eyes and arched her back.

Killian chuckled as he realeased her nipple. "Does that mean I get more than five minutes, love?"

"You can have all damn day if you keep that up." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Oh, it's definitely up." He dragged the hardness in his boxers against her pelvis and growled. "And you know I always accept a challenge from my lady love." He recaptured her stiffened nipple in his mouth and tweaked her other nipple with his hand.

Heat went straight to her core as she felt his hot, needy mouth on her. She moaned softly and willingly let him do as he pleased. All intentions of going into work early were quickly thrown out the window.

He moved his hand below the covers to her thigh and slipped it underneath her nightgown. As he moved his hand along her skin, she tangled her hands in his hair. His hand slipped under her panties and his thumb brushed along her flaps. She gasped as he feathered her clit with his finger, her arousal coating him. "You're already soaked, love. Have you been dreaming about this?

She nodded her head unshamefully as she answered. "Yes." She dreamed about him every night. Her love and need for this man only grew stronger everyday. And she could tell by the way that he touched her and kissed her that he felt the same way about her. Their love for eachother and their passion never died for even a second. When they fought, which wasn't very often, it only lasted briefly and ended with endless apologies for making the other upset and then mind-blowing sex that made them forget why they were even arguing in the first place.

He grinned and slipped his finger inside of her and she thrusted her hips against him, begging for more. She had to stop herself from moaning too loudly, so as not to disturb the rest of the house.

Killian added another finger as he released her swollen nipple and made his way to where she needed him most. He pulled off her underwear, tossed it to the floor and opened her legs.

He teased his tongue along her opening and slowly inched his way in. She bucked her hips as his warm tongue fused to the inside of her and flicked her clit tenderly. He swirled his tongue around her walls and sucked her as his fingers thrusted harder and deeper into her. She had to cover her face with the pillow to keep from screaming loudly as she came. He lapped up her juices and licked his fingers clean as she tried to catch her breath.

Her face was still covered with the pillow as he he leaned over her. He grabbed the pillow and threw it aside as he released himself from his boxers and entered her. She winced as he easily slipped into her warm, wet center. He kissed her deeply and they both moaned and groaned as he thrusted into her, their sounds muffled into eachothers' mouth. His hand went to where they were joined and he fingered her clit as he releleased her lips.

"Oh god." She gripped his shoulder with her teeth, desperately trying not to scream. She almost resented him for doing this to her while they had to be quiet.

Killian gave her a wicked smile as thrusted deeper into her. "What's the matter, Emma, should I go faster?"

Her eyes begged him to but she shook her head. He picked up the pace with his finger vigorously rubbing her and before she knew it, a loud yelp escaped her as she came a second time, triggering Killian's orgasm as he groaned.

"You are so mean," Emma told him as he laid on top of her breathing heavily, his head resting on her chest. A smile forced itself across her face as she tried to suppress it.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself; you're a bloody temptress." He lifted his head, smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"Well, I don't hear any crying and if Henry heard us I doubt he would say anything anyway."

"Oh god, I'm sure he heard us. He's going to be scarred for life."

"Emma, it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll understand someday," he said as he sat up.

Emma flashed him a death look that made him laugh.

"You're very cute when you're mad, love." Killian swung his legs over the edge of the bed with his back turned to her as she grabbed a pillow and wacked him over the head with it.

"Oye." He grabbed the pillow, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waste. She laughed as he swung her over to his lap and kissed her. She put her arms around the back of his neck as he held her close against him and tasted her tongue on his. After a minute, he pulled away and whispered "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "I really have to go now."

"I know, love." He sighed before he reluctantly released her.

She stood up and walked toward the adjoining bathroom door, his eyes following her nightgown-covered bottom. "You can join me in the shower if you can behave yourself."

"We both know that's not going to happen, love. I told you, you're a bloody temptress."

"I know." She looked at him over her shoulder as she opened the bathroom door and smiled at him teasingly.

Killian growled as he got up and followed her into the bathroom.

When they finished their shower and got dressed, Emma let Ailey out of her crib changed and fed Liam and carried him downstairs while holding Ailey's hand. She put Liam in his basinette as Henry was about to leave. Killian joined them by the door after he came downstairs.

"Hey kid, you coming here after school?"

"Actually I'm staying at Regina and Robin's tonight if that's okay."

"Sure, I'll see you tommorrow then?"

"Yeah. Can we have lasagna for dinner tommorrow?"

"Sure thing." Emma smiled.

"Okay." Henry turned around to open the but then paused. "Oh and mom?"

"Yeah, Henry?"

"Can you maybe not be so loud in the morning?"

A look of horror washed over Emma's face. "Oh, um I just stubbed my toe, sorry if I was loud. It really hurt." She turned to look at Killian who was grinning ear to ear.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm not stupid."

Her face flushed with red and before she could say anything, Killian chipped in. "My apologies, lad. We'll be more quiet next time." He tried to sound serious and but couldn't get rid of the smirk across his face.

 _Oh god_ , she thought. Her face was beat red and tried to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "Okay, Henry, you're going to be late. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Mom and Dad."

"Goodbye, lad."

After Henry left, Emma gave Killian a playful punch in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder, pretending it hurt.

She put her hands on her hips and leaned her head to the side as she frowned at him. "You really had to jump in there, didn't you?"

He chuckled and put his arms around her waste. "Come on love, you heard the lad, we weren't fooling him."

"But still, this is your fault." She put his hands around the back of his neck.

"Oh really? And why's that?" He asked as he leaned his head in and nuzzled his nose against hers.

She gave him a wicked smile as she replied. "Because you're the one who made me scream in the first place."

"Well, love, I didn't make you do anything. If I recall, you were awefully willing."

"Because I can't resist you and you know that. See, your fault."

Killian laughed softly. "Well then I'll take all the blame." He looked down at her lips before kissing her sweetly.

As Emma pulled away from his lips, she felt a light tug on her jeans.

"Mama. Dadda." Killian and Emma looked down to see Ailey with her arms up stretched up towards them.

Killan smiled at his daughter as he still had Emma in his arms. "Our daughter needs us." He released Emma, bent over to pick Ailey up and kissed her forehead.

"I think someone's hungry." Emma smiled and kissed her cheek before she went to kitchen.

Killian grabbed her hand to stop her. "Let me. You should go to work."

"Oh, now you want me to go to work?"

"Of course not, love, but I know it's what you want."

She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Killian."

"I love you, Emma. Very much."

"Okay, I should go."

"Oh and remember I'm taking Ailey over to Belle's later for a play date with Collete."

"Yeah, that's right. Do you want me to pick her up after I get out?"

"No need, love. Belle's bringing her here."

Ever since Belle and Gold had a baby girl they a few months after Ailey was born, Emma and Belle spent a lot of time together with the baby girls. As they became toddlers, both seemed to get along exceptionally well, so Emma and Killian made it regular thing to bring Ailey over to play with Collette or to have Collete come over to their house.

"Okay. Have fun Ailey. Mommy loves you." Emma kissed her daughter on the forehead, making her giggle.

* * *

Emma came home from work to the sounds of laughter and splashing of water from the downstairs bathroom. She walked over to the partially opened door to find her husband kneeling outside the tub bathing Liam.

Ever since they got back from the Underworld, her life with Killian has been like a dream, one that was so amazing she never wanted to wake up. For the longest time, she thought that at any moment she was going to wake up and it would be all over. She never did, though. Killian was real, their family was real, their life together was real. And it wasn't a stroke of luck that had brought them to this place. They had to fight the darkness, make sacrifices and search through hell to find eachother but somehow they made it. She didn't feel lucky; no, it was so much more than that. She felt blessed and she thanked the stars everyday for those blessings.

Emma stood in the doorway watching them. Liam was all giggles as Killian slowly poured water over his head to rinse the suds out of his little patch of hair. Emma walked over to them and Killian turned his head around when he was aware of her presence. He had the biggest smile on his face as Emma approached him and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"Hello sweetheart," Killian greeted her.

"Hey. It's so nice to be home," Emma sighed. "Where's Ailey?"

"I dropped her off at Belle's house so she could have a play date with Colette. I thought I reminded you this morning, love."

"Yeah, you did, I just forgot."

"How was your day at work?"

"I'll tell you later after you've finished bath time." Emma didn't want to spoil these precious moments between Killian and their son with the woes from her crappy day at work.

Killian could see the distressed and weary look she tried to bury in her eyes. "Okay love, we're almost finished."

Emma sat on the toilet seat cover, just watching them. Killian's eyes lit up when he watched his son. It was like being with him brought out the child in him.

Since the day he held Liam in his arms for the first time at the hospital, they formed a special father-son bond that he knew could never be broken. It was like when he held Ailey for the first time, he knew that she would always be his baby girl no matter how old she was.

Killian lifted Liam out of the tub and Emma stood up with a towel and they wrapped him inside. Killian kissed Liam's forehead as he snuggled him in his arms and carried him upstairs, Emma following behind them. Killian laid him on the changing table and unwrapped the towel and put a diaper and pajamas on him. This was one of those times when he wished he had two hands. He had learned to adapt though and was able to change him with one hand and always took his hook off when he was around him and Ailey.

He picked him back up and cradled him in his arms for a minute as Liam quickly fell asleep. Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder as she put her arms around him and he kissed her forehead. They stood like that for quite some time before Killian put Liam in his crib. He rubbed Emma's back as they left the room and walked into their bedroom.

Killian sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knee for her to sit. "Come here, love."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, his arms hugging her waste. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened today at work?"

"Well, this morning I received a call about a missing child. The parents said their daughter had been missing for twenty-four hours. Her father saw her get on the bus and she never came home after school. She's only eight years old." Emma felt tears well up in her eyes like it was her own daughter who had went missing.

"Did you try a location spell, love?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work. Which means she has to be in another world."

"Well, there are other ways to find her, right?"

"Yeah, but even then, how do we get to her?" Emma looked down as she tried to hold back her tears. "What if something like this happened to Ailey or Liam. I don't even know-"

Killian put his hand under her chin to meet her eyes with his. "Then we would scour every realm a thousand times over if we had to until we found them."

"I know, I just... I don't know what I would if anything happened to them."

"I know, me neither. But thankfully we don't have to worry about that right now. And this girl that is missing, you'll find a way to get to her, love. You always find a way. And I'll do whatever I can to help. Remember when Henry was trapped in Neverland. We found him and brought him back to Storybrooke, didn't we, love?"

"Yeah, we did." Emma nodded her head and Killian wiped the tears that had reached her cheeks. She smiled, feeling reassured and knowing they would do whatever it took to get her back. Killian always knew how to make her feel better, he always knew the right things to say.

She kissed him on the lips before she called to check on Ailey. Belle dropped her off shortly after and Emma made them dinner before she put her to bed. She then sat on the couch with her husband watching I love Lucy and leaned her head on his shoulder. Killian kissed her forehead, his arms wrapped around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma woke up the next morning in her bed, and she rolled over intending to put her arm around Killian. Her hand fell to the sheet-covered mattress instead. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock to see that it was a few minutes before seven 'o clock. She turned it off before it could buzz and heard the sound of footsteps shuffling down the hall. The door sprang open and Ailey came scrambling into the room.

"Mama!"

Killian came in behind her carrying a tray, followed by Henry holding Liam in his arms. "Looks like we came just in time." Killian laid tray in front of her that carried plates of blueberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and a mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon.

Emma sat up gave them a curious smile. "What's all this?"

"Its breakfast, love." Killian smiled and lifted Ailey onto the bed next to Emma and she sprang her arms around her, giving her a big hug.

"Mama."

Emma laughed as she put her arms around Ailey and kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetie."

"Happy birthday, Emma." Killian kissed her forehead and handed her the mug with hot cocoa.

"This is sweet, but I told you-"

"Not to make a big deal out of your birthday? You did, love, but can't a man bring his lovely wife breakfast in bed for no particular reason?"

"Hey, I made the pancakes," Henry said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her, still holding Liam. "Happy birthday mom."

"Thank you, both of you. This is really sweet." Emma smiled before she took a sip of her hot cocoa and licked the whip cream off of her lips.

"Of course love." Killian kissed her forehead before he left the room and came back with a package covered in wrapping paper with a big bow placed on top. "We also got you a gift... for no particular reason." He smiled as he handed her the package.

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile as she took the package. She pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a large photo album with letters stitched into the cover that read _The Jones Family_. She pulled the cover open to find family photos from the last two years. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked through the album.

There were pictures of Emma and Killian, each holding Ailey and Liam in the hospital when they were born and there pictures of just her and Killian. There were pictures of her mom and dad holding her brother, Neal and pictures taken on the Jolly Roger. One was of Henry and Killian on the Emma had taken and another was one she took of her, Henry and Killian, their smiling faces nestled together. There was also a photo with the five of them together at the docs with the sea in the background that Mary Margerette had taken of them a week prior. In that photo, they were all huddled together with big smiles on their faces; Killian's hand laid on Henry's shoulder as he was holding Liam and Killian's other arm was around Emma as she was holding Ailey on her hip.

Emma was in tears as she looked at the last photo and grabbed Henry's hand. "Thank you guys, this is wonderful. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me." Truly, the best gift ever given to her was her family but the photo album encapsulated memories of all of it; her family, her home, the happy ending she never thought she would have.

Killian went over to the other side of the bed, and scooted next to Emma, scooping up Ailey in his arms. He wiped Emma's tears and kissed her cheek. "We love you Emma."

"I love you too. All of you." Emma smiled as she leaned her head on Killian's shoulder.

"You should eat before your breakfast gets cold, mom," Henry said.

Emma lifted her head up, grabbed the fork from the tray and took a bite of pancake and washed it down with her cocoa. "Are we still going to Granny's for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, love, but it's just going to be you and me. I told Mom I would bring Ailey and Liam over there tonight."

"Yeah and I'm staying at Regina's tonight." Henry said.

"So you'd rather go over to Regina's than have dinner with me on my birthday?"

"Sorry, mom but you did said you didn't want to make a big deal over your birthday."

"Yeah, I did." Emma frowned, now regretting she told them that.

"You still have me, love." Killian said as he winked at her.

"This is true." Emma smiled and kissed his lips before she took a bite of scrambled egg. After she finished chewing, she asked him, "You're not to going to have everyone sing happy birthday to me are you?"

He laughed and replied, "No, love, I promise." Killian kissed her forehead.

Later that night, Killian and Emma walked to Granny's and she already regretted the four-inch black stiletto heels that were killing her feet. They were only going to Granny's after all, but Killian had insisted she dress up. Also, she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed making his eyeballs pop out of his head and his jaw drop when she dressed up like this. She wore a navy blue dress that hugged her slim waste and was cut just halfway above her knees. They almost didn't make it out of the door when he saw her in it, but for some reason, he was insistent about being there at six 'o clock.

As they approached the diner, they noticed the lights were off.

"Why is Granny's closed? It's only six 'o clock."

"I'm not sure, love." Killian tugged on the door handle and pulled it open. "It's unlocked. We should check it out."

Emma cautiously stepped inside with Killian right behind her. As they let the door close behind them, the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Suprise!" The diner was filled with the sounds of noisemakers as all of Emma's friends and family cheered. There were balloons on the table tops, a birthday banner on the wall and a layout of food over the bar counter.

Emma stood in shock. "You all did this for me?

"Of course we did, Emma. You are family to everyone here in this diner and we all love you," Mary Margarette told her.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, everyone."

One by one she was greeted with birthday wishes and hugs. Henry was there holding Liam and David was holding Ailey as they approached her. Granny, the dwarfs, August and Gipetto, Belle and Gold, Regina and Robin and some others were there to celebrate with her.

Emma leaned her lips into Killian's ear as she whispered, "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

He gave her a sly grin as he replied. "Aye, I did. With the help of you parents of course."

Emma smiled back at him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, love. Can't a man throw a party for his wonderful wife for no particular reason?"

Emma laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and grazed her skin with his thumb.

Granny brought the cake out from the back and they all sang her happy birthday as Emma eyed Killian, recalling a promise being made about _not_ having everyone sing her happy birthday but she just smiled at him. After they had cake and stayed and chatted with everyone for a while, Emma and Killian said their goodbyes.

"Don't worry about Liam and Ailey tonight, David and I are taking them for the night and we'll drop them off tomorrow," Mary Margarette told Emma before they left.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them?"

"Of course not, Emma. We'd gladly watch our grandchildren anytime."

"Thank you."

"Have fun Emma," Her mother said as she winked at her.

Emma looked at her wearily and wondered what exactly her husband was up to now. Emma turned around and walked with Killian out the door. They no more than walked three feet away from the diner when Emma stopped and reached down to pull off her heals, her hand using Killian's arm as an anchor. "I have to get out of these heels." She held them in her hand as she came back up.

"Well for the record, you looked rather fetching in the, love." He smirked and put his leather jacket over her shoulders. "Would you like me to carry you home?"

Emma shook her head. "No, that's not necce-"

He interrupted her protest as he swept her legs up with one arm and wrapped his other arm around her back. She quickly surrendered as she wrapped her arms the back of his neck, still holding onto to her heals. He carried all the way home until they reached their white, picket fence. He set her on her feet and she put her heels back on as he opened the gate.

They walked inside hand in hand and he put his hand on her waste as he shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Thank you Killian, for everything. You really didn't have to do all this."

I wanted to, love. And the night isn't over yet." He captured her lips with his and backed her against the door as he grabbed her waste. Her lips melted into his and their tongues met, hot and needy against one another. Heat rushed through her body as she tasted him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

There were no words, just soft moans and heavy breathing as they passed by the moments just kissing. Her body ached for his tough as she bit his bottom lip. He bunched up the material of her dress and grazed his fingers along her thigh. Her heart fluttered as his hand inched it's way to her core and he groaned. "Bloody hell, you're not wearing any knickers. Little minx."

"No pantylines. Although if I would have known we were going to be around friends and family I would have worn some."

"I would say that I'm sorry but I'm really not," he smirked as he circled his finger around her opening. Her breathing was hitched and she mewled as his finger entered her. He pressed his hook on her thigh to beckon her to spread her legs apart and added another finger.

She leaned her head back against the door and rolled her hips into his touch. His thumb flicked her clit slowly at first and then more wildly as he pounded his fingers into her, making her moan loudly.

"I want to hear you come for me, sweetheart."

"Oh God!" Her knees buckled below her as he pushed her over the edge.

"Such a good girl, love."

Her legs became jello as she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to hold herself up. As she tried to catch her breath, she put her hands down his pants to feel his throbbing shaft.

He put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Ah ah Emma, this evening is about you and it's only just begun."

Emma lifted a brow in curiosity. "What more could there possibly be? You've already given me everything I could possibly want or need."

"That may be true, but I want to give you more. I want to make you feel like a goddess and worship you as such." He pulled her arms out of his pants and held them above her against the door. His lips leaned in closer to her ear and he whispered, "I'm going to make you come so much, you'll be begging me to stop."

Emma's heart skipped a beat as Killian held her gaze with lustful eyes. He then stepped away and said, "But first I want to you to slip into something more comfortable." Killian grabbed a gift bag from the closet shelf and handed it to her.

"Another gift? You really went all out?"

"You're my wife, Emma and the mother of my children. I want to give you everything. I would give you the world if I could."

"You already have. You and our family are my world."

He smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Even so, love, I want to please you in any way possible. If it helps, just remember that bringing you pleasure brings me more pleasure than you'll ever know. Besides, this gift is actually more for my benefit than it is yours." He winked. "Now, go change, love."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma eyed him curiously before she walked upstairs to the bedroom. She reached in the bag and pulled out a black, floral-stitched lingerie top that was see-through and laced up in the front. There was a matching pair of thongs to go with it that had two straps on each side.

Emma lifted a brow and laughed as she held them in front of her. She took them into the bathroom and reluctantly slipped off his jacket she was still wearing that smelled of leather, cologne and _Killian_. She hung it up on the door hook, pulled off her dress and wiped herself off with a washcloth. After she put the garments on, her face turned red as she looked at herself in the mirror. Where in the world he got this idea was beyond her. And then she thought about her mother winking at her at the party and she quickly figured it out.

Emma grabbed her silk, black robe from her closet to put on over her outfit. She came downstairs and looked around for Killian, who was no longer by the door. "Killian?" She stalked through the dark house and entered the dimly-lit living room with the fire crackling in the fireplace. There was wine, two wine glasses and a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries on the coffee table and a plush rug in front of the fireplace.

"I don't recall that robe being in the bag, Emma." Killian came up from behind her and put his hand on her hips. He used his hook to remove the strands of curls from her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I was chilly. You call this... outfit... more comfortable?" she cooed and turned around to face him.

"Well I guess I need to warm you up then." He smiled and held out his hand and she took it, following him to the middle of the rug. He released her hand and she untied the robe and let it fall to the floor.

Killian looked like he wanted to devour her as his dark, blue eyes widened and traveled down over her beautiful, slim figure. He licked his lips as he stepped closer to her, eyes locked on her breasts that were held snugly in a scandalously-covered top that did nothing to hide her stiffened nipples. "Bloody hell, love, you look scrumptious." He walked around to her back and put his arms around her stomach. His hands traveled over her top to her breasts as he whispered in her ear. "So beautiful, Emma."

His words struck a chord through her as his body inched closer to her, leaving no space between them.

"What would you like me to do, love?" He asked as he massaged her shoulders and his touch sent vibrations down her spine. Emma moaned as he kissed her ear and tugged her earlobe with his teeth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as his lips trailed down to her neck. Her thoughts were clouded as his hand wandered all over her body.

As she felt his clothing between them, she turned around and tugged on his shirt collar. "You're wearing too much clothing. Off please," she said in a stern voice.

"As you wish, darling." He smirked and immediately complied as he loved it far too much when Emma was demanding.

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as she undid his belt and pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and boots. "What else, love?"

As he stood before her completely naked with his cock standing at an attention, her clit ached, wanting him inside of her. She leaned into him and put her hand on his bare chest as she kissed him greedily before she pulled away. "I want you to fuck me."

Killian growled. "Not quite yet, love. First I want to make sure you're well taken care of." He looked at her with hard, hungry eyes and kneeled in front her. His fingers slipped underneath her thong and he teased her entrance. His finger entered her and the pool of her arousal soaked him. "Bloody hell, you're so wet." As he moved his finger in and out of her, the restriction of the fabric frustrated him. "Bloody things anyway." He used his teeth to pull the straps and tug them down until they slid off of her to the floor. His hand and hook tugged on her hips to pull her down to him until she was on her knees. He then undid the lace of her top and pulled it off of her, releasing her swollen breasts.

"Much better." He growled as his fingers went back into her aching, wet core. He captured her breasts with his teeth and mouth as he added another finger. She moaned and put her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. He added a third finger as he pumped them into her and she spread her legs further apart, taking his fingers in deeper.

"Ride my fingers, love."

Emma quickly complied as she bucked and rolled her hips, moving up and down his fingers. "That's it, darling, fuck them." Her fingernails dug into his skin as she thrusted as hard as she could, letting him take her down. She yelled out as she felt herself crumble to pieces. "Oh, Fuck!" She came on his fingers, her breathing sporadic. He carefully took his fingers out of her and put his arms around her to hold her up.

Then he released her and laid his back on the rug, his face going right underneath her. He grabbed her thighs, spread her legs apart and pulled her closer to his face.

He ran his tongue around her opening and desperetely licked her clit, his tongue rolling inside of her. He reached his arms out to give her an anchor and she grabbed onto his hook and hand. Heat filled her body as he nipped and sucked her flesh. She rolled her hips faster and spread her legs further apart, taking his tongue in even deeper. She cried out loudly and unrestricted as she came in his mouth. Her body collapsed onto him as she tried to catch her breath.

After a moment, he rolled her over and his mouth was on her again as she laid on her back. He feathered her clit with his finger as his tongue fucked her. His fingers, his lips, his tongue all on her bringing her down quickly. Emma couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel every single time. As he sucked her lips, she bucked her hips and gripped the hair on his head. She cried out, reaching her fourth orgasm and Killian took two last licks before letting go, making her wince. He lapped up her juices and licked his fingers and lips clean. Her body felt like jello as she laid on rug, breathing desperately.

"You alright love?" He asked her as he laid on his side next to her.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed.

Killian had a smug grin on his face as he leaned over to kiss her lips and she could taste herself on him.

After she was able to recooperate, they both sat up and he reached over to the coffee table, grabbing a chocolate-strawberry and fed it to her. She bit down into the juicy strawberry, and tasted the chocolate on her tongue. Killian tossed the stem onto the plate and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth to taste the chocolate and the strawberry liquid bursting into their mouths as she bit into it.

"Mmm." Emma moaned and he took a bite out of the strawberry from her mouth. Emma senses went wild and she felt heat rushing down to her core again as his hand wandered down her body. They continued to kiss after there was nothing left of the strawberry. His hand cupped her breast, groped and kneaded it until her nipples were hard again. He released her lips and captured her nipple with his teeth. He went around behind her and his legs went in between hers as she strattled him. He kissed her shoulders and neck as he reached in between her thighs and slipped his fingers in her wet core.

"Take me, Killian. Please."

"Is this how you want me, love?"

"Yes. Just fuck me.

He chuckled. "If you insist, darling."

He removed his fingers and guided his cock to her warm center. He took the back of her hand in his and threaded his fingers in hers as he he placed his hook on her hip. He began moving slowly and then picked up the pace as she lifted herself up and down his shaft. "So tight, Emma." He whispered in his ear and groaned. As she arched her back, she used his shoulder as an anchor for her head. He released her hand and put his around her neck. His armed hook went around her stomach as he sucked on her neck. They both moaned and he thrusted harder into her. "So close," he breathed, his voice wrecked.

He released her hand and lifted his hips to beckon her forward until she was on her hands and knees. His hand gripped tightly on her hip as his hook rested on her back. She pushed back against him and he groaned. Then he pulled out her, causing her to whine in complaint. He put his hand on her hip, nudging her to roll onto her back. "I want to see your face, love."

He entered her again as she wrapped her legs around him and went slower this time. He kissed her lips and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Emma."

"I Love you, Killian. Her eyes were locked with his as he thrusted into her, harder and faster until her walls closed around him. They both cried out eachothers' name and came almost simultaneously.

Killian slowly pulled out of her and collapsed onto her, resting his head on her chest. They both breathed heavily, trying to get their breaths back. After a moment he asked, "How'd I do, my darling?"

"Hmm... " She took his hand into hers and kissed his knuckles. "You may only have one hand but it is one amazing hand," she said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, what can I say, I'm always good at what I love to do." He lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

Emma laughed. " _Very_ good."

He laid his head back down and grazed his fingers along her arm and felt goosebumps on her skin. "You cold, love?"

"A little, but I'm fine."

"Let me get you a blanket." He got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over his shoulder. He grabbed the wine bottle from the coffe table, tucked it in his arm as he grabbed the two glasses. She sat up and he sat down behind her, his back leaning against the couch. He handed her a glass, poured the wine into it and poured some into the other glass. He pulled her close to him between his legs and wrapped the blanket around them.

They both sipped wine and fed strawberries to eachother as they talked.

"Thank you, Killian. This has been by far the best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad, love. I just want you to be happy."

She leaned her head back to kiss him on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyelids heavy and her body completely worn out and satisfied. "I am happy, Killian. _Very_ happy."

"Me too, Emma." He smiled and grazed his thumb over her cheek. His head rested on hers as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Now we are up to date. I will be continuing the story. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

"So how was your night with Killian?" Emma's mother asked her as they were leaning against the kitchen counter drinking coffee. Her and David had stopped by to drop Liam and Aily before Emma went to work.

Emma laughed. "You really wanna know?"

Mary Margarette tilted her head. "I'm not asking for specific details."

"Then what are you asking?"

"Okay, did you have a good time?"

Emma's cheeks flushed red. "Yeah, it was... okay."

"Just okay?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked in defeat. "Fine. It was AMAZING.

"Really?" Mary asked with a big grin on her face, intrigued

"What was amazing?" David asked as he came into the room after he used the bathroom.

Emma almost swallowed her tongue. "Uhh..." She tried to think of something else, anything else to tell him.

"The... the new Star Wars movie," Mary Margarette answered.

"Oh, you went to see it?" David questioned as he looked at his daughter.

Emma let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, last night after the party. It was really good," she said before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going? We would have came with you."

Emma almost choked on the coffee she swallowed. "You guys had the kids. Who would have watched them?"

"Emma, everyone in town adores Liam and Ailey. I'm sure we could have found someone to watch them for a couple of hours."

"Well, it was more a spur of the moment thing. We were lucky we even got tickets at the last minute."

"What was a spur of the moment thing?" Killian asked as he joined them in the kitchen and stood next to David.

Emma took another sip, only it was more of a gulp as the coffee burned her tongue and roof of her mouth.

"Emma was telling us you two went to see the Star Wars movie without us."

Killian gave him a confused look. "We didn't see-" he paused as Emma shot him a look that told him to go along with it.

David looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"We didn't see the whole movie. We got bored and left." Emma finished his sentence.

Killian took her hint and quickly followed along. "Well, I don't think there was anything boring about it, love. I enjoyed it quite thoroughly," he quipped with a big grin across his face.

Emma blushed as she looked down.

"Wait, you left before the end of the movie?" David asked, appalled.

"What can I say, she just couldn't handle it."

She looked back up, catching his gaze. "Oh, I think you're the one who couldn't handle it," she shot back at him as she smirked.

Killian's eyes locked with hers as he had to refrain from growling.

"Didn't you say it was amazing, Emma?" David asked her.

Killian lifted a brow at her and gave her a big, toothy grin. "Did you now, Emma?"

She looked at him as if they were the only two people in the room. "It was incredible. I was just tired. It was a long day."

"It seemed like you were wide awake to me, love." He gave her that irresistible eye that always made her melt.

Mary Margarette eyed Emma and Killian as they exchanged flirty looks and comments, well aware of what they were actually talking about. Then she looked at David, who was completely oblivious. "Okay... I should go and you and Emma should go to work," she said to David.

"You're right, we should get going. And Killian, you'll just have to see it again tonight with me and Henry."

Killian was pulled from his gaze at Emma as he smiled replied. "Sounds like a plan, mate."

As her parents were walking towards the front door, Emma grabbed her keys and kissed Killian on the lips and spoke quietly in his ear. "Thanks for going along."

"Hmmm. You'll have to make it up to me later." He winked at her.

She flashed him a wicked smile. "Oh, Beleive me, I will."

Killian growled under his breath. As she turned and walked away, his eyes followed her until she shut the door behind her.

After Emma got out of work, she found Killian asleep on the couch with a sleeping baby Liam in one arm and Ailey in the other. The three of them looked so peaceful and innocent. Killian laid on his back with his hand resting on his son's tiny back; Liam laid over his daddy's chest in his light blue pajamas that had little anchors on them and Ailey was tucked into his side wearing pink pajamas with little princesses on them.

She smiled as she took out her phone and made sure her flash was off before she took a picture. The lamp on the end table next to the couch draped them in light already. The phone clicked and she put it back in her pocket. That was a photo she would definitely add to the photo album. She leaned down and kissed her boys and her little girl on the forehead. After turning off the lamp, she quietly walked away, trying not to disturb them.

She walked upstairs and headed to the bedroom as her phone rang. Emma answered it as she saw it was her mom.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over with Liam and Ailey while the guys go to the movie."

"Um, yeah that sounds good."

"Great. We can watch a movie ourselves. And then you can tell me all about your night with Killian."

Emma rolled her eyes, even though her mother couldn't see her. "I am definitely not comfortable with telling you about our night."

"I'm your mother, Emma. You should be able to tell me anything."

"Not everything."

"Fine. You don't have to tell me anything. I'll stop bugging you about it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She lied.

After she got off the phone, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She gasped and jerked around before she saw it was Killian. She tried to get her breath back as she held her hand to heart

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Who was on the phone?"

"It was mom. She wanted me to bring the babies over to her place and watch movies. Did you put them to bed already."

"Aye. But we can let them sleep for another hour until David and Henry gets here."

Emma eyed him curiously. "What should we do until then?" She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Hmm. I believe you were you going to make something up to me tonight."

"Oh, yeah, about that... I was berated with questions by Mom about last night and Dad walked in on our conversation.

"Ah. I figured as much. You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"No, of course not. Only that it was an amazing night."

"Indeed it was." He put his arms around her waste as he grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. As he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and deepened the kiss, feeling his soft, warm tongue against hers.

Her hands wandered down his body; his chest that peaked out of his partially-unbuttoned shirt, his ribs, his stomach. She broke their kiss and went for his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking on it. Her lips traveled to his chest, caressing him tenderly. He let out a groan as he leaned his head back.

Her hands lowered to his belt and undid it, reaching down his pants. She wrapped her long fingers around his irrection and stroked him slowly, forcing a low groan from his throat. Her core ached for him, even though she still sore from the prior night's activities.

Emma released him only to pull his pants and boxers down, and he kicked them off. She continued to pound her fist around him as she knelt down in front of him. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of his hard shaft in her hand. Her rhythm slowed down and her tongue teased around the tip. There were groans and curses coming from above her as she let out a slow breath over him.

Her tongue swiped a strip underneath his cock and her lips met his tip, sucking and tasting his precum, making him quiver. She grabbed his hips and drew him into her mouth, slowly at first and then took him all in, her mouth hot and greedy.

He put his hand in her hair, holding her head in place and bucked his hips against her. "Bloody hell, Emma. Don't stop. Just like that." She bobbed her head back forth, sucking him hard, not letting him go.

Her hands cupped his balls and he groaned loudly. She lightly squeezed and caresses them as she took him deeper into her mouth. He wrapped her hair around his hook as he thrusted his hips faster. She hummed against him, the sound vibrating through him.

"So good. Fuck." His voice was wrecked.

Emma stroked him with her other hand as she moved faster and harder, her tongue, and both hands caressing and sucking.

"Oh, Emma!" Heat rushed to his cock and his hips slowed down as he emptied his seed in her mouth.

She gave him one last, long suck, cleaning every last bit of his cum with her tongue. He tasted so sweet in her mouth, she wanted to swallow every drop.

Killian's legs became jello and he leaned his shoulder on Emma, trying to hold himself up. Emma helped him to the bed and he collapsed across it.

"You okay?" Emma laughed.

He gave her a weak smile and his voice was completely wrecked as he spoke. "I can't move and my head is spinning, so I would say I'm splendid, darling."

She joined him on the bed and kissed his lips. Killian drifted off to sleep within five minutes, his body still sprawled across the bed with his legs dangling to the floor. She looked at the time and they had about half an hour before her dad and Henry would show up but she decided to let him sleep for a few minutes.

She got up and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Henry and David walked through the front door.

"You're early."

"So. I live here too, mom," Henry replied.

"Yeah, sorry, I just meant I wasn't expecting you two to be here yet."

"We just thought we'd leave early to get good seats," David added.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs... taking a nap."

"I'll go wake him up."

"No! I mean, I'll go," Emma shot back louder that she had intended.

Henry looked at her curiously. "Okay."

Emma went upstairs to wake Killian out of his coma.

"Henry and Dad are here and they're about two seconds away from coming up here to wake you themselves."

killian groaned and sat up. "Well, we can make them wait a little longer." He pulled Emma by her hand and beckoned her up to the bed on her knees, straddling him. He kissed her lips and slipped his hand under shirt and bra, massaging her breasts.

Emma moaned but tried to maintain her composure. "Come on, you have to get dressed before the come up here."

He paid no mind as he lifted up her shirt and bra and took her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God," She cried out way louder than she had intended, leaning her head back and gripping onto his shoulders.

Just then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"They're coming." She quickly got up and pulled her bra and shirt down as he covered himself with a pillow.

Henry and David busted into the room.

"Is everything alright?" David asked before he saw Killian naked with a pillow in his lap, his hair was disheveled. He rolled his eyes and said, "Put some clothes on Killian, we're leaving."

"Why are you taking a nap, without any clothes?" Henry asked him as David left the room.

"I took them off because it got a rather hot in here." He flashed a big goofy grin.

"Okay... why don't we go downstairs and let him get dressed."

Henry turned around and walked out, Emma following behind him before giving him a smirk before she shut the door, trying not to laugh at the excuse he gave Henry.

"So, how was work, Emma?"

"It was fine. Just trying to figure what happened to this little girl."

"Yeah, David told me about that."

"I questioned the parents and they said there was nothing unusual happening or anything. She was just gone. So Regina and Belle are helping find me a way to locate her."

"You'll find her, don't worry. And if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"I will. Thanks."

"So what movie should we watch? I'm thinking maybe Age of Adeline or maybe the new Cinderella movie."

"What, you don't want to watch Princess Bride?"

"Come on, Emma, we've seen it over a million times."

Emma laughed. "Okay fine." Let's watch the Age of Adeline."

Emma got up to microwave some popcorn while her mother got the movie going. They sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as Mary Margarette started the movie. Halfway through the movie, Mary Margarette paused it.

"You have to go to the bathroom again?" Emma asked her.

"No, I just thought we could talk."

Emma rolled her eyes when she realized what she wanted to talk about. "Mom, you said you wouldn't bring it up again.

"I know but I lied."

"Okay, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you've never been interested in hearing about my sexlife with Killian and I know when there's something you're not telling me, so spill it."

Her mother forced a smile. "It's nothing, really."

Emma glared at her, not buying it.

Mary Margarette sighed. "Okay, fine. It's just your father and I, we haven't been as intimate lately."

Emma cringed at her mother's words, but she did pry it out of and and obviously it was something that was really bothering her mother so she pushed her feelings about the subject aside. "Why do you think that is?"

"We've just been busy with our jobs and raising Neal I guess."

"Mom, no offense but Killian and I have three children, two of which are not even two and I work just as much as Dad but we still find plenty time to be intimate. So what else is going on?

"I'm not sure, I mean we still love eachother very much. It's just..."

"Not as passionate as it used to be?"

"No, not really."

"And what, you wanted some advice from me on how to bring that passion back?"

"Well yeah. I see the way you two look at eachother and I miss that. I miss the way David used to look at me."

"Oh, mom, he still does. Beleive me, it grosses me out every time." Emma laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, he does, but if it bothers you this much, you should talk to him about it."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just trying to fix it on my own."

"By getting some ideas from my sexlife?"

Mary Nargarette laughed. "I don't know, maybe."

"If you ask me I don't think you need any help in that department."

"What do mean?" She looked at Emma curiously.

"Oh come on, I know it was you who put the idea of giving me sexy, black lingerie in his head."

Mary Margette looked her confused and then smiled. "I didn't give him that idea."

"You didn't?"

"No. I'm sure he got the idea on his own."

Emma blushed.

"Did you wear it for it?"

"Mom!" This conversation had quickly took an i uncomfortable turn. "Look if you want a little tip... let him know what you want and show him. You just have to make sure that he knows how you feel.

"You're right. Thanks, Emma. And sorry for trying to pry. It's been a while for David and I so I was curious."

Then Emma couldn't beleive she was saying this as the words came out. "Well, he'll be in a good mood tonight when he gets home from watching Star Wars so I'm sure you'll be able to change that." Emma gave her a wink before they continued the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

"Afternoon, love." Killian came into her office carrying a to-go bag from Grannies. "I got your favorite. Grilled cheese and onion rings."

Emma looked up from the open file she had been staring at. She was leaned back in her chair, her feet propped up on her desk, legs crossed. She was wearing a black skirt that hugged her thighs. She had started wearing skirts and dresses more often after a public _encounter_ in a restroom a few years ago. They were having dinner a fancy restaurant in Boston on their second wedding anniversary. She was wearing a tight, black dress that made him crazy just being around her. When she got up to use the restroom, he followed behind her. The next thing they knew he was fucking her, legs hugged tightly around him, dress pulled up and ass on the edge of the sink.

Then there was the time in the ladies dressing room at the boutique shop. Apparently she needed help getting off her clothes and Killian was more than happy to assist. After he peeled her clothes off, he took her right there in the fitting room against the wall.

They became addicted to the rush they felt when they thought they might get caught in a public setting, as if they didn't get enough of that at home. Both of their little ones could walk now and couldn't leave mommy and daddy alone. They often came running into their parents' bedroom in the morning and occasionally catching them in the act. They were always covered in a blanket, though, but still was a very unpleasant experience for them.

"Oooh, thank you. I'm famished." Emma closed the file and threw it on the desk.

He handed her the bag of food as he kissed her forehead. "Of course, love. Anything interesting today?" He asked her as he sat on the desk next to her feet. He put his hand around her ankle and his hook around the other and pulled her feet into his lap.

She opened the paper sack and pulled out the wrapped grilled cheese sandwich. "Not really. Just a fender bender." She unwrapped the sandwich and pulled out half of it and took a big bite. "Mmm. I needed this," she said with her mouth full.

"No David today?"

She finished chewing before she spoke again. "He took the day off. Said he wanted to spend time with Mom on her birthday. And then he's taking her out of town for dinner tonight."

"Hmm. I'd like to spend some time with _you,_ love _._ " He lifted a brow, giving her a suggestive look.

"We do spend time together," she said before she took another mouthful of her sandwich.

"Aye. We do, but it's hardly enough. What I have in mind requires some real alone time. Away from screaming kids and an angsty teenager. I love them more than anything. But, it would just be nice to not worry about being interrupted every time I'm making love to my wife."

Emma finished chewing and swallowed. She wiped the crumbs off of her mouth with a napkin and swung her feet to the ground to stand up. After she wrapped the rest of her sandwich up and placed it on the desk, along with the bag. She stepped into his space, standing in between his legs, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "That would be nice." She smiled, gazing into his soft blue eyes. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, love, I want us to go sailing on the Jolly. Just the two of us. On our fifth anniversary. I already asked Dad if he would take the kids for a day."

"Hmm. I like that idea." She bit her lip thinking about the last time they were on his ship alone together. They had made love on every surface and every peice of furniture they owned below deck.

He put his hand and hook on her hips and pulled her closer to him. His lips lingered on hers, smelling the grilled cheese on her breath. "What do you say, love? Candle-lit dinner on the deck under the stars then I take you below deck... and _fuck_ you senseless?"

She lost her breath at his words. Just thinking about the image he put in her head made her core clench. Her eyes bore into his, their lips almost touching. "Can't wait."

He gave her a big grin and pulled her even closer. His arrousal becoming apparent through his dark jeans. "How about a little preview of what I'm going to do to you once I get you below deck?" He started kissing her neck.

She laughed. "We can't do it here. I've told you before."

"Why not? There's no one here," he said in between kisses

"Yeah, right now. But someone could come in any min-nute," she tried to finish her sentence as he sucked and nipped her neck.

"It's easy, love. We'll just lock the doors."

"I can't lock the doors. What if someone-needs me?" She protested but her eyes were closed, her head tilted back to give him full access to her neck.

"I need you." His lips and tongue were on her jawline, her cheek, her lips. Their lips parted and tongues tangled, hot and greedy. His hand traveled up her shirt, and massaged her breast through the fabric of her bra.

She couldn't deny it. She needed him too. Badly. Her nipples stiffened and she let out a soft moan before she spoke. "I mean as sherif," she said, as he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her bra up, releasing her breasts.

"I do require the help of a certain sherif." He took her nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth as he pulled away. He pulled her skirt up and caressed her thigh, his hand dangerously close to her clothed center.

"And what seems to be the prob-lem... that requires my assiss-sssstance?" Her words stumbled out as his hand moved her panties aside and teasingly stroked her folds.

"Well, _sherif_ , my wife keeps disseapearing from our bed in the morning."

"I don't know why anyone would-want to leave your bed, Mr. Jones," Emma said, breathing hitched as his fingers slipped in between her folds and lightly feathered her wet clit. "She must have really-good reason," she breathed. "Oh god." His fingers were inside of her now, moving in and out of her aching flesh. "What would you-," She could barely get the words out, "like me to do about it?"

Killian growled as he carefully removed his fingers from her opening. He stood up, grabbed her hips and brought her around, pinning her against the desk. "I want you to let me take you right here on this desk."

"I don't think your wife would like that very much," she teased.

He gave a wicked grin. "Oh, I think she would love it very much." His lips crashed into hers and pulled her legs up, sitting her on the desk. Their tongues colliding and caressing, heat radiating between them. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pressed his irrection against her. She moaned and her hands quickly went to his waistline, her fingers unzipping his pants. As she released him, stroking his long length, a groan escaped his throat. She guided him to her entrance, her other hand leaning on the desk.

He held her up by her torso and bent his knees a bit to lower himself to her. Once they were fused together, he held her body closely to his. Their movement was fluid, hips slowly rolling into eachother.

He broke their kiss, both of them panting. "Oh, Emma."

"That's sherif to you, Jones."

"My apologies, _sherif_."

"You better be sorry. I can charge you with lewdness for this," you know.

He chuckled. "You'll have to charge yourself as well, sherif."

"Don't get smart with me. I'll cuff you and throw you in one of the cells," she spoke in a firm and commanding voice.

"Hmm. No need to threaten me, love. I'd gladly let you lock me up and have your bloody way with me."

She mewled as he thrusted into her. Their exchanged banter while he was inside of her did things to her.

He put his hand under her leg, pulling it higher, his arm holding her up. He leaned her back lower, gaining deeper access inside of her. They both moaned as he thrusted harder into her. Their hearts pounding, breathing sporadic.

"You feel so bloody incredible, sherif."

His words struck a chord inside of her. She felt herself falling quickly. "Oh, Killian."

"That's it. Come for me, sherif. I want to hear you come."

Emma cried out loudly as her orgasm hit her. If there was anyone in the station now, they would have definitely heard her. The sounds and beautiful facial expressions of her arousal set him off. He cursed as he filled her up with his seed.

He lowered her leg and his head dropped to her shoulder. They tried to catch their breaths for a moment before he lifted his head up and zipped up his pants. She buttoned her blouse back up and kissed his lips. "Is that all you needed from me mr. Jones?'" She teased him as she stood up.

He put his arms around her waist as he replied. "Not even close, love. But I'll let you get back to work for now. And don't think I won't be ravishing you later, my darling."

"I'll be counting on it," she cooed, giving him a soft smile. He kissed her forehead and released her from his grasp before he turned around to leave.

* * *

The following morning, Killian had woken her with a stiff surprise pressed to her bottom. Emma smiled, her eyes closed, still half asleep, both covered in blankets. "Good morning to you too."

It was two hours before their kids woke up, usually. His arms were around her, his lips kissing her earlobe. "It's always a good morning waking up next to you, my darling."

"I know how to make it even better." She reached behind her and grabbed his shaft from his boxers, lazily stroking it.

Killian groaned. After a minute, she let him go and turned around, pulling down his boxers and threw them on the floor. She rolled him over to his back and straddled him, letting the blanket slide down her back. Her hand was on him again, moving up and down his cock, this time with more fire. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "So good, Emma."

"You love when I touch you, don't you."

"Oh yes. I like being inside of you too."

"You want me to ride you, baby?"

"Yeah." He opened his eyes, looking at her and bit his lip in anticipation.

She pulled off her nightgown and underwear, tossing them to the floor. She lifted herself and guided him to her entrance, slowly sliding down his shaft, making him groan. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rocked her hips back and forth, making the bed shake. "You like that, Killian?"

"God yes, Emma." He grabbed her waist as their hips rolled into eachother.

"What about this?" She wiggled her hips on him, knowing it drove him absolutely mad."

"Bloody fuck, Emma!" He bucked his hips faster into her. She wiggled her hips again. Killian groaned loudly and placed his hand and hook on her hips to flip her over. He pounded into her hard and desperately, forgetting to cover them up with a blanket. Her legs were wrapped deliciously around him as she gripped his shoulders. She moaned as they rocked the bed, not noticing how loud it was. "So close." He thrusted harder, her walls clenching around him, both of their orgasms approaching.

"Daddy? What are you doing to mommy?"

"Bloody hell!" Killian's reflexes were quick as he grabbed the sheet next to them to cover themselves up.

They both turned to look and Ailey and Liam were both standing there in their pajamas, staring at them. Emma and Killian's faces went completely white. "Awe, daddy swore," Ailey put her hand to her mouth.

"Mommy and Daddy were just wrestling. Now go back to bed."

"Can we wrestle too?" Liam asked and they both ran and jumped onto the bed.

* * *

"Hey you two, how's our little grand kiddos doing?" David kneeled in front of Ailey and Liam."

"We saw mama and daddy nakey," Liam told him. David looked up at Killian and Emma, their cheeks turning red.

"Again? Really?" David asked them.

"Here, come on kids, let's watch a movie upstairs." Mary Margerette took both of their hands and went with them upstairs, Emma following behind her.

Killian placed his hand on David's shoulder and said with a distressed look on his face, "You gotta take them for the weekend, Dad. Please."

"Well I already agreed to Friday. What's going on?"

"I'm afraid one night isn't enough."

"Is everything okay."

"Yes. It's just... Emma and I just need some more _alone_ time."

David sighed. "So you're telling me you want me and Mary Margarette to take the kids so you can have more sex with my daughter?" David cringed at his own question.

"When you put it that way, yes." Killian smirked. "Come on, you can't tell me you haven't wished the same for you and the wife.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Come on, you gotta help a son-in-law out."

David put his hand to his forehead, dropped his head and shook it. He sighed again. "Fine. We'll take them until Sunday night, if it's okay with Mary Margarette." As he lifted his head up, Killian took him by surprise with a big hug, Killian's arms wrapped around David's.

"Thanks Dad. I owe you one."

David rolled his eyes. "You're damn right you owe me."

Killian pulled away as Mary Margarette and Emma were coming downstairs.

"What's going on?" Mary Margarette asked.

"I agreed for us to take Ailey and Liam for the weekend, if it's alright with you," David said to his wife.

"Yes, of course. I thought it was just Friday night though."

"Just a small change in plans is all," Killian told her.

"They want more alone time," David explained more precisely.

"Oh. Does this have anything to do with the kids walking in on the two of you wrestling this morning?" Mary Margerette asked.

Killian looked at Emma questionly.

"I didn't tell her, Ailey did," she told him. "Look, we just need some peace and quiet for a weekend. That's all."

"Of course, Emma. We understand, right David?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Right," David said reluctantly.

Just then, Liam and Ailey came running down the stairs towards them. "Bloody hell!" Ailey shouted, both of them giggling before they ran back upstairs.

Killian sighed.

"I take it they picked that up this morning?" Mary Margerette asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Killian and Emma were both silent and blushing. They had been caught by their kids before, but they never failed to feel embarrassed about it.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on the Lasagna," David said as he went into the kitchen and took the Lasgna out of the oven when he determined it was done baking. Emma went upstairs to bring the kids back down and they all sat at the table to eat.

"How was dinner last night, Mom," Emma asked her.

"It was nice. Of course any restaurant outside of Granny's is a nice change. So, the two of you are planning a romantic dinner on the ship for your anniversary, do you have anything else planned for the weekend?" Mary Margarette asked Emma and Killian.

"Havent really thought about it." He thought about it a lot but it was nothing her parents wanted to hear about.

They continued chatting as they ate and Killian occasionally looked over at Emma to wink at her when she looked back at him. He was very much looking forward to their weekend alone with his wife. It was three days away but he knew it would be well worth the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: This chapter was based on a prompt. Please let me know you think of the story so far, don't be shy :).

* * *

Emma kissed her husband sweetly on the lips before she had to leave for work. The kiss lasted longer than she had originally intended as they quickly got lost in the moment. His lips parted, the sweet taste of blueberry pancakes and syrup on his tongue. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands on his bare chest, fingers sifting through his chest hair. The featherlight brushing and nipping of their lips, the soft nuzzling of their noses; It was one of those moments when everything stopped. They were in their own little bubble, just enjoying eachother's embrace.

After a few minutes of blissful heaven between their lips, they finally broke apart from eachother when their kids came running into the kitchen.

"What have I told you two about running in the house?" Emma asked them. There was no sting to her voice.

"Sorry, mommy," Ailey told her.

Its okay, sweetie. Just don't want you to fall and get hurt." Emma kneeled in front of them and said, "You both will be good for grandma and grandpa, right?"

They both nodded their heads. "Yes mommy. We promise."

"Okay. Give mommy kisses."

They both took turns giving her kisses and hugs before Emma stood up.

"I'll see you tonight, love," Killian said to her.

"I'm looking forward to it. See you tonight." She smiled warmly at him.

"Bye mommy." Liam waved his hand to her.

"Bye, kiddos. Mommy loves you.

"Love you mommy," they both said before Emma turned to Killian.

"Bye. Love you sweetheart." Killian opened the door for her and kissed her forehead. He took her hand as she walked back, facing him.

"Goodbye. I love you too. Their hands slowly loosened their grip before letting go as she continued out the door and disappeared behind it.

"Come on my little pirates. Time to get you dressed." They both screamed with laughter as Killian playfully picked Liam up and lifted him over his shoulder, carrying Ailey in his other arm as he took them upstairs. After he helped them get dressed and get ready for preschool, he put on a t-shirt, leaving his pajama pants on. He grabbed the kids' bags that Emma had packed for their weekend at grandma and grandpa's house and the three of them scattered out to the car.

"Are you ready to visit grandma, grandpa and uncle Neal for the weekend?" Killian asked them on the way there. They were in the backseat in their booster seats, both nodding their heads and shouting in excitement.

"Gramma always makes us cookies and let's us watch as much tv as we want," Ailey said.

"Aye. They like to spoil you. That's what grandparents are for."

"What are you and Mommy going to do?" Liam asked him.

"Mommy and Daddy are going sailing on daddy's boat," Kilian told him.

"Why can't we come too?" Liam asked.

"I'll take you another time, okay little sailor?"

"How come we can't go now?" Ailey asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are celebrating their anniversary."

"What's a aversary?" Liam asked.

"Its a day that marks a special event. Five years ago from today, before we had you little pirates, your mother and I got married.

"Are you and mommy going to be nakey on the boat?" Ailey asked him.

Killian was taken by surprise by his daughter's question as his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. "Aye, we will be." There was no point in saying otherwise. She was very perceptive for her age, and just like her mother, she knew when someone was lying to her.

"How come?"

"Because adults need their nakey time occasionally."

"Why?"

"Because we do."

"Why?" Ailey continued to ask.

"That's an answer you're too young to understand, my princess."

"But why?"

"Why don't we have quiet time on our way to School?"

"But why?" The question was an automatic response now.

"Because daddy's going to pull this car over and tickle you otherwise."

"But why?"

"Why must you ask so many bloody questions?" He asked, only slightly irritated.

And then she replied in most sweetly, innocent voice possible with a big smile on her face that he could see in his rear-view mirror. "Because I bloody can."

* * *

Emma was at work when her phone lit up and buzzed on her desk. It was a text from Killian. She picked it up to read the message.

 **Killian: How's work, my love?**

 **Emma: Boring. Filling out a bunch of paperwork. What are you up to?**

 **Killian: Just got out of the shower. Thinking about you.**

 **Emma: Hmm. You weren't touching yourself without me were you?**

After a moment he replied.

 **Killian: I was. Wishing you were with me.**

She shuddered just thinking about his naked, wet body in the shower, but knowing that he had been touching himself thinking of her made her core ache for him.

 **Emma: I wish I were with you too.**

 **Killian: You will be soon. Ready for a private weekend to ourselves?**

 **Emma: Yes. Been looking forward to it all day. Overnight bag is already packed. Just have to go home to shower and change.**

 **Killian: I'll grab the bag on my way out. Can't wait to take you back to my ship.**

 **Emma: And I can't wait for you to take me back to your ship, captain.**

 **Killian: You should leave early. Take the rest of the afternoon off so I can ravage you before dinner.**

Heat rushed down her spine at his words.

 **Emma: Sounds tempting but I can't. Too much paperwork.**

 **Killian: That's a shame, love. I can think of much more enjoyable activities you could do with those hands.**

At this point she was about to say the hell without it and run out the door.

 **Emma: What activities did you have in mind, captain?**

 **Killian: I was thinking maybe you could take care of an an aching muscle that needs to be rubbed.**

She rolled her eyes. Not the most original line but she went along with it. She loved egging him on.

 **Emma: And what muscle would that be?**

She waited a minute for him to text her back. When he didn't respond, she set her phone back on the desk and continued her paperwork.

Finally a text appeared on her screen a few minutes later. The message was an image. After she accepted the "view message" prompt, her mouth fell agape. The sight that filled her screen was an all too familiar one but she hadn't expected it to appear on her phone. It was a picture of Killian with his towel off and his hand loosely holding his hard length.

She bit her bottom lip as her core throbbed. She needed him now. She could take a short break and come back to finish her work.

"Hey, Emma, when will you be dropping the kids off tonight?"

Emma almost dropped her phone as David snuck up behind her and made her almost jump out of her seat. She hadn't even heard him come into her office, her eyes were too transfixed on her phone. She immediately laid her phone on the desk facing down.

David chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. Um... I was going to drop them off after preschool. A little after three 'o clock.

"You alright, Emma? You seem flustered."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey, you didn't happen to check the surveillance footage this week did you?"

"No, I haven't."

"That's okay, I can check. Probably nothing to see, but good to be on the safe side anyway."

Emma smirked when David turned to walk out of her office. It was a good thing she remembered to erase the footage of Killian fucking her on the very desk she was sitting at. That was a good day at work. She smiled at the thought and went back to her paperwork, not that she could concentrate now.

Her phone buzzed again. She picked it up and saw another text from Killian.

 **Killian: Have I lost you, love?**

 **Emma: Never. Sorry, Dad walked in when I received your extremely naughty photo. I had to hide the screen.**

 **Killian: Did you not like it, love?**

 **Emma: Are you kidding me? I won't be able to get any work done now.**

 **Killian: Then I've succeeded.**

 **Emma: You're evil.**

 **Killian: But you love me.**

 **Emma: I do. I love you very much.**

 **Killian: I love you too, darling. Meet me at the docks tonight at six sharp so I can show you just how incredibly in love with you I am.**

 **And don't be late.**

 **Emma: Aye aye captain. I'll be there.**

After she left, she walked down the street to her car.

"Emma!"

She turned around to see who was calling out her name. It was August and he was running to catch up to her. As he approached he tried to catch is breath.

"August?" She said, giving him a hug. "How are you? It's been a while."

"I'm fine. Just been busy working at the shop. How are you doing? How's Killian and the kids?"

"We're all doing good. Really good actually."

"That's great, Emma, I'm glad to hear."

"I'm sorry, I really wish we could catch up but I'm have to pick the kids up from preschool."

"Right. Yeah of course. Maybe we could grab some lunch tomorrow, if you're not busy."

"Actually, I can't. Killian and I are going sailing on the Jolly Roger over the weekend for our anniversary.

"Oh. In that case, Happy anniversary, Emma.

"Thank you."

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well, enjoy your weekend. And if you and Killian ever need someone to watch the kids, I'd be happy to."

"Oh. Okay thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She thought it was odd of him to offer but appreciated the gesture.

"Bye Emma. And tell Killian I said hello."

"I will. Thank you." She said as she turned to walk toward her car.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Emma reached the docks. Killian, standing there in front of her, handsome in his red vest and black shirt, partially unbuttoned. He was sporting a new haircut, light stubble framing his lips, dreamy look in his sparkling blue eyes. He looked at her in complete awe. "You look stunning, Emma," he said, handing her a red rose.

She felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of red; Probably as red as the color of her dress and high heels. Damn him for still being able to make her blush, she thought.

Emma wore a short, ballgown style dress that fell just above her knees and swayed when she walked. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, her long, golden locks falling over her shoulders. "You don't look so bad yourself, captain."

"I know." He flashed her a big smile. He took her hand and brushed a light kiss to her knuckles, holding her gaze; stealing a breath from her in the process. He gestured her forward and she looked at him suspiciously as he placed his hand on her back, escorting her along the dock.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. It's just normally you would be all over me by now."

He grinned and spoke softly in her ear as they walked. "Indeed, but tonight is special and I'm trying my best to be a gentleman here, love."

"Well, you're doing very well so far."

"Thank you."

As they approached the Jolly Roger, he went in front of her and took the first step onto the ship from the dock and held his hand out for her. She took it eagerly and they stepped onto the deck.

Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to the small, flickering flames of the lit candles. They were displayed elegantly on a round table draped in a white tablecloth. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice, two champagne glasses and two covered platters. Next to the platters were neatly placed silverware and white napkins that were folded into swans.

She smiled. "The napkins are a nice touch," she said as she thought about when he used to call her Swan. He had told her before that it wasn't just because it was her last name but because he thought she reminded him of a beautiful swan.

"You don't like the Swan napkins?"

"No, I do, it's just I'm not a Swan anymore. I'm a very proud Jones."

Killian's hands went to her waist as he closed the distance between them. "Aye, it may not be your name anymore but you will always be my beautiful swan." His words, the way he said them, the tone in his voice low and honest; It made her heart stop. Her emerald green eyes transfixed with his piercing blue ones.

"Then why don't you call me Swan anymore?"

"Well, love, I thought you didn't like me calling you that since you've changed your name."

"I guess I didn't but now I kind of miss you calling me Swan."

"Then it's settled. I'll start calling you swan again... as a nickname of course."

"Okay." She smiled as she gently pressed her forehead to his and leaned her lips in to kiss him.

"Not just yet, swan," he said, his eyes filled with temptation as he stared at her lips, but then backed away. "Dinner first."

"I have to wait to kiss you too?" she pouted.

"Aye. Plenty of time for that later, my love."

Killian released her and went over to pull one of the chairs from the table for her to sit. She sat in the chair, smiling at him. "I hope you're hungry, love."

"I'm starving," she said as he removed the cover off of the platter in front of her. It was a simple dish, Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread; one of the few he could make, including macaroni and cheese that he made for the little ones. He had made it with her quite a few times when she still lived at the loft while they were dating, and since they got married it became their "special occasion" dish.

Killian went around the table taking a seat across from her and opened the champagne, pouring it into their glasses. They ate their dinner as they chatted about their day.

"How were the kids this morning, before school?"

"Gave me a hard time as usual. Ailey especially."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from?"

Killian chuckled and pointed to her. "She's stubborn like her mother."

She gave him a death look with a small smile forming in the corner of her lips. "Well, she gets her mouth from her father."

"I thought you were rather fond of my mouth." He flashed her an irresistible grin.

"I am very much." She blushed. "But I was referring to the fact that she swears like a sailor."

Killian laughed.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him, confused.

"I think she gets that from you too, love."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't-" She stopped as his gaze grabbed a hold of her. Then she blushed and looked down at her food, as she took a mouthful of Alfredo from her fork.

"Are you telling me that wasn't you sailing like a sailor last night in our bed?" He asked, referring to their unexpected two hours of love-making while Henry took the kids to a movie.

She just smiled and caught his gaze again while she took a sip of her champagne. After she swallowed and put the glass down, she refuted. "That's different. It's just for you during our private moments. You're the only one who gets to see that side of me."

"I know, love, and I'm very much honored to have that privilege." He reached across the table and took her hand in his, easing her slight embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, love. I quite like when you curse." He gave her a wicked grin and caressed her thumb with his. "And I love the little pirate side of you; taking what you want, all greedy and ruthless."

The corner of her mouth curled into smile. "I can't help it I'm married to a smoldering pirate." She leaned her face in closer to his. "I always want more of you."

"I know how you feel, love." He leaned in to meet her gaze and lifted her fingers to his lips, lightly brushing her skin.

She felt like her heart had stopped beating again, a wave of heat piercing through her body. "Well at least I don't swear around the kids." She smiled, going back to their previous conversation.

"Sorry, swan. It's a habit I've been trying to break."

"It's okay. There's no man I would rather have to raise our children with. You're an amazing father... and husband, Killian."

"And you're an amazing mother... and wife, Emma."

They were silent for a moment as they just looked into eachothers' eyes before speaking again. They finished their meal with pleasant conversation and longing looks before attempting to move from their seats. "Well, love, ready to sail away?"

She nodded and they both stood from the table. Emma cleared the table and brought the dishes down to the kitchen below deck to wash them while Killian pulled up the anchor and made the necessary preparations to set sail. When she came up, he was standing behind the wheel, and began emerging the ship into the open water. He pulled and secured the ropes and winches unti the sail was in place. The wind picked up as ship picked speed, her hair blowing softly behind her.

After they were sailing smoothly, Emma joined him behind the wheel. He stood behind her, put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulders. She took in the amazing view of the vast ocean in front of them, the sky completely black and glittering with little specs of light shining from the stars.

"It's so beautiful isn't it," Emma asked him.

"There's nothing quite like it, love."

"We'll have to take the kids sailing soon."

"Aye. They wanted to come with us, but I promised to take them another time."

"Remember the last time we took them, Ailey got sea sick and puked all over the deck?" Emma laughed.

"Aye. I do remember. I'm the one who cleaned it up." He gave her a small smile. but didn't think it was very funny at the time.

When they were far enough out, Killian slowed the ship down to a halt and dropped down the anchor. He took his phone out of his pocket and fidgeted with it for a moment before she heard soft music playing from it. He set the phone on the table and offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance, love?"

She smiled and took his hand. His other arm fell around her waist and moved slowly to the music, his hand still holding hers. "This is the first time we've danced since our wedding," Emma said.

"Indeed it is."

"We should go dancing more often."

"I agree. Do you remember our first dance together?"

"Of course I remember. We were in the enchanted forest, going by the names of Princess Leila and Prince Charles." She laughed at the memory.

"Aye. It was back when you denied you had feelings for me."

"I denied a lot of things back then, you know that. It doesn't matter now, though. We're here together after everything."

"You right, Swan. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I did though."

"Did what?"

"Have feelings for you. I just didn't know exactly what they were at the time."

"I know, love. You don't have to explain yourself to me. As you said, we're together now. That's all that matters."

"Is it what you had imagined it to be?"

"Is what the way I imagined it."

"Us. Being together."

"No, it's not."

She frowned, slightly disappointed.

"It's a million times better than I'd imagined it would be." He smiled at her. "If there was one thing I could change, it would be to have another little pirate."

"You want another baby?"

"I do. Does that surprise you."

"I just didn't know you had thought about it."

"I think about our family all the time and I love the babies we make together."He smirked at her with a wink.

She smiled "I do too."

Killian released her hand and pulled her close to him, both of them wrapped in eachothers' embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed softly to the music. She could hear his heart beating as his sweet smelling cologne intoxicated her senses. His breathing was steady but she knew he wanted to be closer, wanted to touch her but they just indulged in being close to one another. She never knew she was capable of loving someone this much, her heart was completely his. He was the air that she breathed and they literally shared the same heart; she couldn't imagine it any other way now.

After a moment of silence, he asked her, "What do you say, love, shall we get started on making more little pirates?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Does this mean I finally get to kiss you?" Emma asks him.

He answered her with a kiss. His tongue curled around hers as he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in deeper. His hook was tangled in her hair as his tongue twisted with hers. Her hands were pressed on his chest as their kiss became hot and fierce. She arched her back, her pelvis pressing into his groin, his erection thick and hard.

Groaning into the kiss, his hand went to her butt and he slowly rocked his hips against hers. She bit his lip and a moan escaped her throat as their hips thrusted against eachother. She wanted him so badly and she could tell he wanted her just as bad. They broke away from their kiss, gasping for air. "What do you say we take this party below deck, love?" Killian asked her, his voice raspy, his eyes full of desire.

She caught his gaze as she responded. "Why don't we stay up here?"

He furrowed a brow at her. "Who's evil now, Swan? After you kiss a man like that, you reject him on his own ship," he pouted, his forehead touching hers.

She laughed. "I'm not rejecting you. I meant we could make love up here on the deck, underneath the stars." She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. "It's kind of a fantasy of mine."

He was intrigued. "Hmm. I quite fancy that idea, love. How long have you had this fantasy of yours?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She would never admit to him that she had fantasies of them together on the ship after their hot and heavy first kiss. She knew it was extremely inappropriate, given the circumstances, but she knew she would never act on them... at the time anyway.

"Perhaps I would."

"I think you already know the answer to that."

He gave her a smug grin, settling for an educated guess as to how far back she had thought about them being together.

"So, you've never had the same fantasy?" She ask him, curiously.

"I've had many fantasies of you on this deck, swan, but I would take you anyway I could get you."

She dragged her tongue along the inside of her mouth as she gazed at him, wanting him so badly. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another fierce kiss. Their mouths opened, devouring eachother, breathing heavily into the kiss. His hand went to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her in deeper. When she relunctly broke the kiss, their lips lingered over one another. They were both panting, still in eachothers' embrace, when she finally spoke. "Then take me right here on your deck, captain."

"As you wish," he breathed, still staring at her lips.

She placed a cloaking spell over the ship to hide them from prying eyes from other ships if they happened to pass. When she finished, his lips smashed into hers, their tongues caressing in hard rhythm. He pulled her hips to him, his hardness felt through his leather pants. He released her lips, leaving them both gasping for air. His teeth grazed her skin as he nipped and sucked on her neck. Her head leaned back, giving him better access and her hands were in his hair. He traced his finger along her collarbone and follwed the trail with his lips. His stubble prickled her soft skin as he reached the tops of her supple breasts.

His arms wrapped around her and he slowly unzipped her dress. It fell below her leaving her in her lacey, red underwear and strapless bra. He growled and groaned as he took in the sight of her. "So beautiful, swan." He unlatched her bra, letting it drop to the floor. His hand kneaded her breast, his thumb caressing her stiffened nipple. He took her other breast in his hot mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing. A pool of arousel soaked her underwear as she moaned softly above him.

He released her breasts and kneeled down in front of her, his lips continuing down her stomach. He reached the lining of her underwear and placed soft kisses above it. He gently bit her covered mound and folds, making her squirm. His hook and hand tugged her underwear down, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and her scent made his cock throb in his confined clothing. He breathed into her folds and pressed light kisses to her. The round edge of his hook brushed against her thigh, sending heat down her spine.

Her breathing was hitched, clit throbbing and wanted so desperately to be touched. His fingers ran down her stomach and traced her hips. "Killian." If he didn't touch her soon, she was sure she would explode.

His fingers circled around her opening, making her gasp with anticipation. He entered her dripping clit. "Bloody hell, Emma. You're soaked." He took her hand and placed her finger inside of her with his. "Feel how wet you are, love." He brought her finger to his lips and sucked the arousal off of her. "You taste so bloody amazing." He grabbed her hips and beckoned her to spread her legs apart, her high heels giving him more room below her. His tongue teased her opening and she mewled and bucked her hips, begging him to taste her. He chuckled, sending vibrations through her. "Such a greedy little lass."

His tongue slithered inside of her and she leaned her head back, her hands clutching the back of his head to hold him into place. His tongue was tender and so soft, she wanted him deeper. She lifted her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access. He grabbed her hips and she put her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. His tongue took her deeper as he lapped her up and she moaned. As he sucked and nipped her clit, he added his finger, pumping it wildly into her. She quickly felt herself falling. "Oh, fuck! Killian. Don't stop." Her legs clenched as she felt the heat of her orgasm pool inside her. She let out screams of pleasure that could probably be heard from miles away as she came in his mouth. Her legs turned to mush as she lowered her leg and Killian stood to hold her up. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah," she breathed with a satisfied grin.

Killian held her naked body in his arms until she regained her composure. After she could stand on her own again, he went below deck to fetch a couple of blankets and spread one across the deck next to where they were standing and set the other aside. She removed her shoes and he took her in his arms again, kissing her passionately. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt, her fingers moving desperately. She undid his belt and pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers. She broke the kiss only so he could remove them and he was standing completely naked in front of her.

Their was a flurry of hands and lips touching and kissing, greedy and hot. Killian lifted her up and she wrapped her legs deliciously around his hips, his erection pressed between her folds. He kneeled to the blanket and lowered them to a laying position. His thumb caressed her cheek and she took his hand to bring it to her lips, pressing a feathlight kiss to his fingertips. He looked into her bright green eyes, his expression was warm, facial features soft. Everything else was forgotten in those moments. They were in their own little world and it was just them, the stars and the fully-crested moon illuminating above them.

He put his hand on her hip and easily slid into her entrance, their bodies fusing together. Emma placed her hand on his lower back as she eagerly took him in. His movements were slow and tender, relishing every push and pull as their hips rolled into eachother over and over and over. Their fingers entwined and hands pressed against the blanket as he took her. He placed lustful kisses on her neck and they both let out soft moans and gasps. He picked up the pace and thrusted deeper inside of her, their breathing becoming more sporadic.

"Oh captain!," she called out as her orgasm approached quickly. "Oh god!" Her walls clenched around him, setting off his orgasm. He groaned as his seed spilled into her, filling her up. He rested his head on her chest, as they tried to catch their breaths. He released the tight grasp of their hands and cupped her breast. He then placed a kiss to the skin between her soft peaks before he rolled over, grabbed the other blanket and spread it over them. His arm went around her shoulder and pulled her in close. She took her spot in the crook of his neck, nuzzled him with her nose and placed her hand on his chest.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Happy anniversary, Emma."

"Happy anniversary, Killian." She smiled and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep like that within minutes.

* * *

They found themselves in the bed of the cabin the next morning, the light illuminating through the small window. Their arms were wrapped around eachother, her leg settled in between his. She sighed softly into his chest in complete bliss as she kept her eyes closed.

"Morning swan." Killian mumbled, his face pressed into her golden hair.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Did you sleep well, my love?"

"Mmhm. Very well." She opened her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Me too."

She lifted her head off of his chest and met him with a deep kiss. Their mouths parted, tongues swirling against one another. He groaned and felt his arousal growing as his cock pressed against her pelvis. After a moment, he broke away from her lips. "Can I tell you one of my fantasies, love?"

"Please," she smiled. Heat surged through her body, to her core, in anticipation to his response.

"I have fantasies of you pleasuring yourself."

She looked at him confused. "I've touched myself in front of you before many times."

"Aye, you have. What I'm talking about is you making yourself come as I watch."

She lifted an eyebrow. "If that's what you want, captain?"

"It is very much indeed."

"As you wish," she cooed.

He gave her a wicked grin and pulled the covers off of them. He took her hand and pulled her to her knees. He kneeled in front of her and fingered her opening, making her moan. "I want you to make that beautiful sound with your own hand, love. Now touch those beautiful breasts for me."

She quickly did as he asked. Her hands went to her breasts and kneaded them with her fingers. "That's a good girl. Now pinch those nipples of yours and get them hard." He countinued to feather her clit as she tweaked her nipples, imagining that it was him touching her. "How does that feel, love?"

"It feels good."

"Now I want you to touch yourself where I'm touching you." She released one her of her breasts and grazed her hand across her skin until she reached her mound. His eyes followed her fingers, his finger still inside of her as she entered her opening. She leaned her head back and moaned as they both pumped their fingers into her. He groaned and released her, taking his hard cock into his hand. He stroked himself as he took in the beautiful vision of her facial expressions as she fingered her clit with one hand, her other hand was still on her breast, pinching her nipple. The sight of his cock in his hand sent her into to overdrive as she watched him. She rolled her hips into her finger, panting and moaning. "That's it, love. Does that feel good?" His fist was pounding himself harder sending him to the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh, it feels amazing."

"Make yourself come, baby. I want to hear you."

She watched him intensely, imagining that cock in his hand was inside of her instead. She added another finger and thrusted them deeper and harder until she found herself coming into her own hand. "Oh, God!" Watching her fall in her hands made him groan and curse. "Bloody hell, Swan!" He his seed spurted out onto her stomach.

She ran her finger through his cum and brought some of it to her mouth, sucking her finger to taste him. She got up and wiped herself off with a washcloth before rejoining him on the bed and they dropped back into the mattress.

"That was bloody fantastic, swan. Thank you."

She laughed. "No need to thank me, that was surprisingly hot." They smiled at eachother as he sat up and held her in his arms. Her head was nestled against his chest and she was thoughtful for a while before she broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Of course love."

"Do you think, if anything ever happened to me, you would find someone else?"

He furrowed his brow at her, taken aback by her question. "Someone else? I've lived over two hundred years and I've loved exactly two people. And when I was with Milah, I was a completely different person. So no, there's no one in this world... or any world for that matter, who I would want to be with other than you."

"What about for the kids. They would need a mother."

"Indeed, but we would manage. My brother and I grew up without a mother or father, as did you. And our kids would have a loving, devoted father. Why do you ask, swan?"

"Just curious, I guess."

"Would you find another if I passed?" He asked her.

"Not a chance."

"Not even the wooden manchild?"

She eyed him curiously. "Why would you think that I would be interested in August? And why do you still call him that? He hasn't been a child or turned into wood in a long time.

He snarled at the name. "It's the only thing I can use against him I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell me you don't find him attractive with his blue eyes, dark hair and leather jacket. We both know that's your type, love."

" _You're_ my type. Only _you_. Besides, he's more like a brother to me. He even offered to babysit the kids sometime."

"Did he now?" He gave her a distraught look.

"Yeah, when I ran into him yesterday."

Killian sighed. "So he's trying to get closer to you through our children. Bloody fantastic," he said, irritated

"Killian, why are you so threatened by him? I thought that was in the past?"

"I'm not, love." His thumb caressed her jawline as he looked down at her. "But trust me, I just know every tactic in the book."

"If he was interested in me, why would he offer to watch the kids while I go on a date with my husband? He likes you, Killian. He wouldn't even try to come between us."

"My apologies, swan. I just cringe at the thought of you with another man."

She chuckled at a thought.

"That's funny to you, swan?"

"No, it's just that if I were to be with someone if I ever lost you, I think you would be jealous in your grave."

He gave her a half smile. "Indeed you're probably right."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma placed her hand on his cheek, caressing her thumb along his skin. "You have no reason to be jealous, Killian. I love you. Only you and that will never change."

Killian smiled weakly at her reassuring words. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, both of them wrapped in a sheet. Her head laid on his chest and he ran his fingers through her soft, ruffled hair. "I know, swan. I love you too. So much so that's it's probably unhealthy."

She laughed softly against his chest. "If this is unhealthy, then consider me a junky. Loving you is an addiction I never want to break."

He smiled with more enthusiasm now as he said, "I need my daily dose of Emma or I'd go through wicked withdrawals."

"I could through withdrawals even when I'm with you. I just can't get enough," she murmured and they both laughed. She knew they were being silly now but she didn't care. She loved this man more than life itself and without him she'd be lost. She lifted her head up and kissed his lips. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she felt that familiar rush of heat through her body. God, she really was addicted to him, she thought. The sheet fell from their bodies as they pulled eachother in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues wrapped around one another as the kiss became fiery and passionate. They both moaned and his hand went to her breast, caressing and kneading it. Her nipple became hard as his thumb brushed across it. She touched him as well, her hand sliding underneath the sheet and grabbing his erection. She stroked him firmly and he broke their kiss and groaned. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it possessively, causing Emma to moan as she stroked him harder.

After a minute of nipping and sucking her soft, supple breasts, he released them. "Emma. I need you," he breathed. She quickly swung her leg over him, straddling his hips, his legs flat underneath her as they were still sitting up. She lifted herself over his shaft and guided him to her entrance. His tip nudged the opening and she sank onto him, fusing her body with his. They both yelped in pleasure as she grabbed his shoulders and rolled her hips slowly into him. His hand and hook were on her hips, pulling her deeper into each thrust. He lifted his head back and pulled her lips to his as their position gave her some height on him.

She cupped his jaw in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her body tightly against him. She wiggled her body, adjusting her position slightly, hitting just the right spot inside of her. She pulled away from his lips as she rode him faster and harder. "Oh that's good." As she pulled and pushed her body into him, she felt herself crumble above him. He groaned as he grabbed her hips again and grinded her roughly against his. "Killian. Oh, God!" She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders as they both came almost simultaneously.

They both panted as they held eachother close. "God, you're so incredible, Emma," he said, his breathing hitched.

She gave him a weak smile. "So are you." They collapsed back into the matress, never letting go of eachother.

Emma and Killian stayed in bed until noon. If it were up to him, they never would have left at all. They did have to eat though. After they finally dragged themselves out of their cozy nest, they put some clothes on... well, enough to cover the essential parts anyway. Killian pulled on his boxers and Emma slipped his black shirt that fell just below her butt. "Emma, we're not going to make it out of this cabin with you dressed like that." He smirked and stalked over to her, placing his hand and hook on her hips.

"But I like wearing your clothes," she pouted. "They smell like you."

"And I love when you wear my clothes, Darling. That's the problem. You're so fucking sexy, you drive me crazy." He pressed his forehead against hers and pulled her hips closer to him.

"Maybe I like driving you crazy."

He growled.

She smiled at him mischievously as she released herself from his grasp and strutted away from him. His eyes followed behind her, his gaze fused to her legs and ass. He followed her into the Galley and she got the coffee machine going.

"What would you like, Emma?" Killian asked her as he put his arms around her waist, waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Hmm. That's a loaded question," She replied.

He smirked. "What would you like to eat?"

"Eggs and bacon will be fine."

"Very well my dear." He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed a frying pan as she opened the refrigerator. As she bent over to grab the eggs, butter and bacon, he set the pan on the stove and came up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her and groaned. "You're such a tease, little lass. You know I can't resist you bent over like this."

Emma came back up and he let her back up to shut the refrigerator door. She turned around to face him and said, "Maybe I like teasing you."

"You really are asking for it, swan."

"Maybe." She said coolly as she smiled. She put the supplies on the counter and reached above her head to grab a couple of coffee mugs out of the cupboard. Her shirt was pulled up slightly as she stood on the tip of her toes, exposing the bottom of her asscheeks.

He knew she was purposely trying to entice him and it was working. Oh, it was definitely working. His cock was standing at attention now as it peaked out of the fly in his boxers. He approached her again and grabbed her butt, rubbing himself between her cheeks. She set down the mugs and she grabbed the edge of the counter, closing her eyes. "You want me to take you right here, don't you love?" he asked her.

"Yes please." He growled and beckoned her to spread her legs apart. She bent over the counter slightly, holding herself up, as he shoved his cock into her. He groaned as he thrusted into her hard and fast. He really was addicted to this woman, he thought. As satisfied as he was with her, he always wanted more. He rocked his hips into her and it took not a minute for them both to find their release.

"Fuck Emma!" He shouted as he came inside of her.

They both caught their breaths and cleaned themselves off before they continued making breakfast. They carried their coffees and plates of food to the table on the deck. Their clothes from the night before were still scattered on the floor where they left them. They sat at the table, soaking in the sun, and they felt the light breeze against their skin as they heard the seagulls squawking in the background.

After they finished eating, cleaned the dishes and managed to get through showers without touching eachother (the shower stall was too small anyway) they got dressed and sat back at their table on the deck.

"As nice as the quiet is just being out here, I miss our babies," Emma said.

"I do too, love. We should call and check up on them." Emma agreed and went to fetch her phone. She came back and pulled up her chair next to Killian as she requested Facetime from her mom. When she accepted, Emma and Killian pulled their faces closer together so could both be viewed on her mom's screen.

"How's it going on the ship?" Mary Margarette asked them.

"It's going great. It's really nice out here. How are the kids?" Emma asked.

"They're fine. Everything's going fine. Here, I'll put them on." She called over Ailey and Liam and pointed the screen to them.

Emma and Killian watched as the mini-me versions of themselves came on the screen. "Mommy! Daddy!" They both said in unison.

"How are my little pirates?" Killian asked them.

"We just got back from the park and had a snack," Ailey answered.

"Are you having fun?" Emma asked them.

"Yeah, but we miss you," Liam told them."

"We miss you too, very much. Are you being good for grandpa and grandma?" Killian asked.

"Yes. We always are."

"Daddy, we seen you on the tv box. You looked silly." Liam told him. "

Huh?"

"Yeah, we were watching Peter Pan and you were on there with a silly mustache." Ailey said as her and Liam laughed.

Killian frowned. "That wasn't me. It was a bloody cartoon version Captain Hook. Daddy looks nothing like that."

"When are you picking us up?" Ailey asked them.

"We'll be there tomorrow night," Emma answered Ailey. "Mommy and Daddy loves you very much."

"Love you too." Ailey and Liam told the them.

"See you little pirates tomorrow." Killian waved at them.

"Can you put Grandma on sweeties?"

"Okay." Mary Margarette turned to phone around to face her again. "Sorry Killian... I shouldn't have let them watch Peter Pan." She tried not to laugh.

"Yes. It's very funny. My children compare me to a curly haired cartoon this realm calls a pirate."

"We'll be there at five to pick them up." Emma told her mom.

"Okay. See you both tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Bye mom." Emma ended the call and put her phone down on the table.

"What should we do now?" she asked as she got up and sat in his lap, strattling him.

"Have you brought your bathing suit, love?" She lifted a brow at him.

"No. The water's too cold to go swimming."

"We'll just have to warm eachother up then. What do you say?"

"I'd say you're out of your mind." She laughed.

"Do I have to throw you in then love?"

"You wouldn't?" she looked at him skeptically.

He gave her a devilish grin. "If I had to. Come on, live a little, swan."

She sighed and stood up. "Fine. Just for a minute."

They both stripped down to their underwear and climbed up onto the the edge of the bow. Killian stood up first and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood up beside him. "Ready, love?"

"Ready to freeze my ass off? No."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"On the count of three." She clutched her husband's hand tightly and gritted her teeth as she shivered just thinking about how cold the water would be. "One... Two... Three!" They jumped in unison and she shrieked as they fell through the air and sank into the water. The water pulled them down a bit before they broke their hands apart and swam up to the surface. They both gasped for air when they came up.

"It's freezing!" Emma shouted, her teeth clattering together.

"Why don't you warm it up a bit, love?"

Emma nodded and held out her hand as she closed her eyes, trying to think of warm thoughts, which was hard to do considering she was shivering. The water around them bubbled as she heated the water around them with her magic. When the water was warm enough to be tolerable, she dropped her hand back into the water. Killian swam closer to her and put his arms around her. "Better?" He asked. She nodded her head."Much better."

They swam away from the ship until they grew tired of it and made their way back. As they reach the close vicinity of the ship again, Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed his lips. Soon, the small chill that still lingered inside of her melted away as their bodies were pressed together and warm tongues caressed one another. She wrapped her legs around his hips as they kissed for a beat.

"Careful, love. Or I'm going to have to take you in this water."

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea. I am starting to get chilly again. You'll have to warm me up."

He smirked. "Bloody Minx."

She gave him a wicked grin. " _Your_ minx."

"Got that right, love." She pulled away from his embrace and swam to the ship.

They reached the outer plating of the vessel and she spun around to face him. Their lips smashed into eachother as she reached into his boxers and touched him, in an effort to awaken his soft member. As it hardened she began to stroke him, hand working up and down, making his cock reach its full length. He rocked his hips into her touch. "Fuck, Emma."

"Oh, you're going to fuck me alright, Captain." He groaned and pressed her back against the wall, her legs wrapping around him again. He pulled her panties aside and she guided him to her opening. As he grabbed her hips, he sank into her and she gripped his shoulders, yelping as they became fused together. The water sloshed against them as Killian moved slowly below her.

"You feel bloody incredible, Emma. So warm. Oh fuck," he breathed, their lips almost touching as they spoke.

"So do you."

"You like me fucking you against my ship, don't you?"

"God yes." She moaned as she bobbed up and down, her back hitting the wall behind her as he rocked into her.

"Such a naughty little princess."

"You like it when I'm naughty."

"I love it." Her body was on fire as she rode him faster, causing the water to splash heavily against their skin, and she could taste the salt landing on her tongue. She ignored it, too focused on him being inside of him, her walls collapsing. "Oh god, Killian. So close."

"That's it, love. I wanna hear you come." She leaned her head back against the wall and moaned as her arousal came near. Electricity surged her body as he brought her down. "Oh Fuck!"

He followed not too far behind and emptied his seed into her. "Bloody fuck, Emma!" His head fell to her shoulders as they caught their breaths, holding eachother tightly.

She then used her magic to transport them back to the deck of the ship. After they dried off, showered to get the ocean salt off of them and got dressed, they ate dinner on the deck and then pulled up the anchor.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly as they cruised along the coast for a while. When the sun settled along the horizon, Killian let down the anchor again and they lounged on deck. They laid side by side on the blanket, his arm under her head as they watched the sunset in complete bliss.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, they laid in bed and talked. "Are you ready to go back tomorrow, love?" Emma was sitting in between his legs as Killian had his arms around her. Her head was leaned back and nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Yes. And no. This is has been wonderful but I miss the kids. It's the longest we've ever gone without them."

"I agree, love. I miss them too. Do you want to pick them up early tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Killian kissed the top of her head. "Then it's settled. We'll get our babies back early."

"Okay. Besides, as much as I would love to, I don't think I could have anymore sex for a couple of days. I'm surprised I can even walk, I'm so sore." She laughed. "Five explosive orgasms in less than twenty-four hours really takes it out of a girl."

"I for one could go for more but I'm a patient man," he smirked.

"Well, just because I'm too sore for you to do anything to me doesn't mean I can't take care of you." She lifted her head up and placed a tired kiss on his lips.

"And I will happily take you up on that offer later, but right now you should rest." She dropped her head back on his shoulders and closed her eyes in agreement."Let's get you undressed and under the covers." She reluctantly lifted her head up and tried to pull her shirt off. "Let me help you, love." Without protest, she lazily lifted her arms up and allowed him to pull her shirt off and he tossed it on the floor. He unzipped her pants and she lifted her bottom to let him pull them off of her before adding them to the pile.

Emma reached her hands around to attempt to unlatch her bra before he stopped her.

"Allow me." He shot her a mischievous grin and wrapped his arm around her back to unlatch her bra and let it fall to the floor. He would be lying if he said he wasn't ogling her breasts even in her tired state but remained a gentleman and fetched one of his t-shirts for her to wear. She gave him a lazy smile as she put his black t-shirt on. She laid her head down on the pillow as Killian pulled the covers over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

She looked at him, confused. "You're not joining me?"

"Not really tired."

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep then?"

"Of course."

Killian got on the other side of the bed and put his arm around her as she wrapped hers around his and entwined their fingers together. He nuzzled his nose against the back of neck as she quickly fell asleep.

Emma awoke sometime later when it was still dark and turned over to find the other side empty. She wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and pressed her bare feet to the wood floor. She picked up her phone from the nightstand to see that was nearly four in the morning. When she reached the deck, Killian was standing by the bow in his plaid pajama pants looking off into the distance. "What are you still doing up?" she asked him as she snaked her arms around his stomach and he placed his hand on hers

"I couldn't sleep. Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Well, why don't you come to bed with me and you can tell me about it."

"Of course, love." He could never resist her requests to join her in bed, whether it was for the purpose of their sexual desires or to just talk or sleep in eachothers' arms. He loved her and he loved all things that included her.

They went down below deck to the cabin and cuddled in bed together. He laid on his back with his arm underneath Emma, pulling her to his bare chest. "I was just thinking about how blessed I am to have you and to have our family. And I was thinking about all of the awful things I've done and how I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of it."

She lifted her up to look at him, his eyes hard and dark and there was a tear streaming down his cheek. She propped herself up on her elbow and placed her hand on his other cheek. "Hey. Sweetie, that's all in the past now. We've talked about this. You've become an amazing man, Killian." She wiped the tear off of his face with her finger as he looked at her.

"I know, but don't you see, Emma; this man that I've become, I only became for you."

"Killian, you've told me before about the man you used to be before you became a pirate. That man is who you are. Kind and honorable. You and your brother grew up with only eachother and yet you were still a good man."

"But I had Liam. And without him, I lost my way. Maybe I was always just a pirate from the start, I just needed a push to realize it."

She sat back in disbelief that he could actually think that. "What brought this on? Why are you thinking like this?"

"Yesturday morning you were asking me if I ever lost you would I find someone else."

"That's what this is about? Killian, it was just pillow talk. And it was something that one of us might have to deal with someday. Besides, what does that have to do with you being a pirate?"

"Emma, what if you realized that I'm not the man you thought and... if I ever lost you and the kids... I'm afraid I would fall back into my old habits."

Emma was sitting up now, in complete awe and confusion. She took his hand and pulled him up as she swung her leg around, strattling him to look him in the eyes. She cupped his jaw firmly in her hands. "Do you know why I fell in love with you, Killian?"

"Because I'm a dashing raspscallion," he quipped, a light smirk across his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

She shot him a sarcastic grin before she became serious again. "I fell in love with you because you let yourself be who you truly are. I wasn't the only one who put up walls. You put up walls too. You hid yourself from anyone who tried to get close. And it was only until it really counted that you completely let those walls come down."

He chuckled lightly. "I guess we're both broken in that way."

"Yeah, I guess we are." She gave him a small smile and continued. "When you found someone to give your heart to, you also found this person you buried long ago and you let him out. And this love you have for me and for the kids, it's more powerful than anything in this world. Even in your darkest moments, you let him out when you realized you would lose me otherwise. You let him out because you loved me. That's how powerful your love is, how powerful our love is." She took both of her hands in his. "Look, Killian, I can't say for certain what the future holds for us but I do know that I love you. And whether or not you decide someday to 'embrace your dark-side' for whatever reason, I'm still going to love you because I will always chose to see the best in you. And because I believe that our love can break through any damn walls we put up around eachother. So you can continue to worry about one day becoming the man you despise or you can look forward and continue to be the man who is not only good enough for his family but is also the best man I will ever know."

He gave her a reassured smile as he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "This is why I love you, Emma. You always know how to knock some sense into me no matter how stubborn I get."

She smirked. "What do you think wives are for?"

"You, my love, are a wife with many talents... all of which I love." He winked at her and swung her around until he was laying on top of her, caressing her cheek. "My apologies for causing you distress. I just love you, Emma, and I never want to lose you."

"You wont... ever. I am not going anywhere... I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I 'm yours forever... even when we're old and grey and sick of eachother."

"That would never happen, Swan."

She sighed. "What do I have to do to convince-"

He took his hook and swiped the locks of hair from her shoulder. "I meant, I would never get sick of you."

Emma looked into his eyes as they became soft and gentle. "I would never get sick of you either."

"Well I guess we're stuck with eachother then."

She smiled in agreement. "I guess we are."

* * *

Later that morning, Killian woke before her. She was facing him, her eyes closed, in a dreamless state. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he thought. He loved watching her sleep. The only thing better than seeing her this way, in a complete slumber, was seeing her smile. She breathed softly, making light noises as she slept... or as he thought she was sleeping.

"You're staring. It's creepy." She said groggily, her eyes still closed.

He smiled even though she couldn't see him. "I'm observing."

"It's still creepy," she said as a small smile swept across her face.

"What can I say, love, you married a creep."

She laughed. "I married him proudly."

He grazed his thumb across his cheek. "You're so beautiful, Swan, I could stare at you forever."

"I thought you were observing?"

"I am. I'm observing how beautiful you are."

She slowly opened her eyes to see his incredible blue ones gazing at her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You're not such a bad sight to wake up to, yourself."

"I am devilishly handsome." He grinned.

He was indeed, she thought as he laid there with his tousled, dark hair and that irresistible smile. His perfectly chiseled face and those amazing lips that she loved to kiss, framed by the scruff that pricked her skin when those lips were on her. Not to mention his tongue; god, she become wet just thinking about that tongue and what he could do to her with it. And that was just his face. If she were to think about the rest of his irresistible parts she'd end up attacking him. "More like deliciously handsome," she corrected.

Killian put his hand on her hip and leaned in closer to her. "Hmm. Maybe you should have a taste."

She licked her lips. "Yes please," she said as she grabbed his erection and started stroking it.

After she fulfilled a promise she made him the night before, they reluctantly got out of bed.

They had breakfast and got ready for the day before Killian pulled up the anchor and they headed back to the docks. They went back to their house, carrying their bags with them, both happy and sad to be home. Their weekend had been fun, relaxing and enlightening all at the same time but they couldn't wait to get their babies back. After they unpacked their bags and threw their dirty clothes in the hamper, Emma wrapped her arms around her husband's waist from behind him and he put her hands in his. They stood like that for a moment, just relishing in eachothers' embrace before they spoke.

"What do you say we get the kids now?" He asked her.

She spun him around to face her, placing her hands on his chest. "You do realize that this will be our last quiet moment for a while, right?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Indeed you're right. How do you suggest we spend it?"

"Well, this bed hasn't been used in two nights," she said eyeing the bed. "Maybe we could spend our last quiet moment in it." She gave him a suggestive smile.

"I think that's a bloody brilliant idea Swan, but I don't think we'd be able to be very quiet."

"Yes, but there would be no screaming kids storming in here to interrupt us."

"Indeed." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure you're up for it? You're not still sore?"

"A little but I'll be fine. You'll just have to be gentle."

"Hopefully not too gentle."

She laughed and captured his lips with hers. He backed her towards the bed, until her knees stopped them. He lowered her to the matress, kissing her neck and collar bone. They backed towards the head of the bed and stripped eachother of clothing. Killian kissed her breasts as he entered her slowly and tenderly. She wrapped her legs around him and they moved in a soft, easy rhythm, soaking eachother in as if it was their last time they would ever make love.

Ailey and Liam were waiting for them with their bags packed as they sat on the couch in front of the t.v. when their parents showed up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they both shouted in unison as Killian and Emma walked through the door. Ailey and Liam ran to them as they kneeled down with their arms spread open. Ailey ran into Killian's arms and Liam ran into Emma's, almost knocking them both down in the process. "We missed you two so much," Emma said, voice muffled in Liam's shoulder.

"We missed you too." They both said.

Mary Margarette and David came to meet them at the door. "So, how was your weekend?" Emma's mother asked.

"It was good," she answered as her and Killian both stood up, clutching their babies tightly in their arms.

"Really good," Killian added as he exchanged glances with Emma and smiled.

"Well good. I'm glad," her dad said.

"How were they?"

"They were absolute angels," Mary Margarette replied.

"Of course they were." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. If only that were that good all of the time, she thought.

"What do you say you two? Are you ready to go home?" Killian asked them.

"Yeah!" they both shouted.

"Okay, let's go. Thanks again Mom and Dad," Emma said she opened the door.

"No problem. Bye guys." Her parents waved to them as Emma and Killian walked out of the door carrying their babies.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom, waiting. Four months had passed since they decided to expand their family. She had gone off her birth control pills and they tried to conceive ever since their weekend on the Jolly. And they had tried a lot. They knew it wouldn't happen right away but they were hopeful. And Emma was especially hopeful at this moment. She was two weeks late and she had been throwing up that morning, which very well could have been caused by the Sushi they had the night before. So she sat there and waited for her pregnancy test to have good news.

Killian was on the bed reading a book when Emma walked out of the bathroom. "You feeling okay, love?" he asked her as he looked up from his book. His wife looked pale, hair was disheveled and she felt too sick to change out of her pajamas. "What's that?" He asked as he noticed the pregnancy test in her hand.

Emma walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "It's a pregnancy test."

"A what?"

"It's a stick that I pee on and it tells me if I'm pregnant."

Killian laid the book down on the bed and sat up, looking wide-eyed. "Did you pee on it, love?"

"I did?"

"And?" He asked as he swung his legs around over the edge of the bed and put his arm around her back. The suspense was killing him. He had to know if they would have another little addition to their wonderful family. She just sat there in a torturous pause though.

Finally, she grinned from ear to ear and replied. "I'm pregnant."

Killian's face mirrored her expression and he cupped her jaw to kiss her. "We're having another baby?"

"Yes. We're having another baby!" She laughed out of pure joy and they embraced eachother with a long, passionate hug.

"At least all the sex we've been having hasn't been for nothing," he quipped as they pulled away.

She glared at him and playfully punched his shoulder. "Yeah, sorry you had to suffer through," she said as she stood up and tried to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay, I think can suffer through another hundred years having sex with you for no reason at all, love." He gave her a devilish smirk.

"I think I might just make you suffer with no sex for the whole nine months after that last comment."

He frowned. "You wouldn't?"

They both knew the threat was just an empty promise. "I might. But then I would be suffering too. So probably not." She smiled and kissed her husband on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma and Killian could barely contain their excitement and their nerves when they brought their kids into the bedroom to tell them the news. They were sitting on the edge of the bed with their arms wrapped around their children as Ailey sat in Emma's lap and Liam sat in Killian's. They didn't know how the kids would feel about having another sister or brother. Their children meant the world to them and Emma and Killian couldn't bare it if their children felt like they would be left out or replaced in any way.

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead as Killian spoke. "Kids, there's something your mother and I have to tell you."

"What is it? Something bad?" Ailey asked.

"No, not at all... at least we hope you both don't see it that way," Emma reassured her.

"We want you to know that we love you both very much and we will always be here for you." Killian never thought it would be this hard to tell his children that they would be bringing another baby into their home. He didn't want them to feel abandoned, even though him and Emma would never actually leave them. They both made a promise to eachother when they had Ailey that no matter what happened, they would both be their for their children. They didn't want them go through what Emma and Killian went through as children. Killian and his brother had been abandoned by their father and Emma grew up without her parents. There was no way in hell they would leave their children to endure the same fate. Emma had already made that mistake with Henry and even though she had fake memories of raising him as if she never gave him up, she would probably regret it for the rest of her life.

Their children would be loved and cared for by them until Emma and Killian's last dying breath. And though they both knew that their children knew this, they still didn't want them to feel as if it could ever happen. Bringing another child into their lives would change things but it wasn't going to change the way Emma and Killian felt about them. Ailey and Liam had to know that; Emma and Killian had to make it clear to their babies.

"Just remember that no matter what happens, you'll always be our little pirates. Nothing will change that," Killian told them.

"We know that, Daddy. Was that all you wanted to tell us?"

"No, sweetie." Emma ran her fingers through her daughter's long, blond locks. "We just wanted you to know before we told you that..." Emma looked at Killian and he nodded at her, giving her confirmation to continue. "Ailey, Liam..." She held out her free hand to take Liam's. "You're going to have another brother or sister."

"We are?" Ailey asked.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

Ailey smiled and clapped her hands. "I can't wait! When will the new baby be here?"

Emma laughed in relief; a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Not for a while. The baby needs time to grow inside of mommy's belly first."

Ailey turned around to feel Emma's belly. "The baby's in there?"

"Yes, sweetie. My belly will start getting bigger and bigger as the baby grows. That's how you and Liam were born. You grew in mommy's belly before you came out."

"I want another brother, daddy." Liam said.

"Maybe you will get one, son. We won't find out for a while though." Killian secretly hoped the baby was a boy as well so Liam could have a brother close to his age like he did. Then his daughter would have two brothers looking out for her at school when they got older.

"Mommy, can I feel the belly too?" Liam asked her.

"Of course, sweetie."

Liam reached his hand out to put his hand on her belly. "I don't feel anything."

Emma laughed. "The baby's too tiny right now but over the months you will be able to feel him or her kick."

"Did we kick you when we were inside?" Ailey asked.

"Yeah, you both kicked a lot."

"Sorry mommy." Liam said.

"It's not a bad thing. That just means the baby's happy and healthy."

"Well I hope the new baby kicks you a lot too then," Ailey exclaimed.

Emma looked over at Killian and she could see the tears in his eyes. She held out her hand for him to take and he entangled his fingers with hers as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He leaned his head on her shoulder as their children took turns hugging Emma's belly. It was so much more than they could have ever asked for. She had all of her babies right there in front of her, including this amazing man that clung to her shoulder. She felt tears streaming down her face as she held all of them close.

"What's wrong Mommy? Why are you crying?" Ailey asked her.

"I'm just happy, that's all." She smiled and gently leaned her chin on Ailey's head.

* * *

"What's going on? You said you some news over the phone?" Emma's mother asked as the four of them arrived at the loft with Henry.

"Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!" Ailey shouted before Killian and Emma could tell them.

Her parents smiled. "That's wonderful. Congratulations!" Her parents gave her and Killian hugs.

Henry then took his turn and hugged Emma. "Congratulations Mom and Dad," he said as he pulled away from her and hugged Killian, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, son." After they broke the hug, Killian put his arm around the shoulder of his step-son, who was now just as tall as Killian. "Why don't you come over tonight and have dinner with us?"

"Okay," Henry replied.

"Actially, why don't we all go over to granny's tonight?" David asked them. "This is definitely something worth celebrating."

"Yay! I wanna go to Granny's," Liam shouted.

Killian laughed. "Granny's it is."

"Why don't we invite Regina and Robin and their kids too?" Emma asked.

"Sounds great." Mary Margaretted replied.

They all headed down to Granny's after Emma called Regina.

Killian, Emma and their three kids sat in one booth, Liam sitting on a booster seat on the end, and David, Mary-Margarette and Neal sat in the booth behind them. Regina, Robin and their kids showed up shortly after and approached Emma. Hey, what's going on?" Regina asked her.

"We just wanted to invite you to dinner with us... and tell you that Killian and I are having another baby."

"Congratulations! I didn't even know you were trying." Regina said as bent down to hug Emma.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Emma replied as they broke the hug. The truth was Emma and Killian didn't want to spread the word that they were trying and have everyone pressuring them and getting their hopes up causing them stress and then they might not have been able to conceive at all. With Ailey and Liam, it was different. They were both a surprise when Emma and Killian found out... well not completely, considering the fact that they weren't using any form of birth control before she had them. With the rate they went, if she hadn't went on birth control after she had Liam, they probably would have had five kids by now with a sixth one on the way.

"Well, it's a nice surprise. Congratulations to the both of you," Robin said before he and his family took the booth on the other side of them.

"Thanks, mate." Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulder and kissed her temple.

After they ordered their food, August and Gepetto walked into the diner. "The whole gang's here," August said as he saw them and approached their booth.

"Hey August," Henry greeted him. "How's it going?"

"If you two want to join us you can." Mary Margarette told them.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't be. We're just celebrating Emma and Killian having another baby."

August looked Emma. "Emma, you're pregnant? Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, August," she said as she felt Killian stirring in his seat beside her. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Thank you... mate," He managed to say, his words forced.

"Well really, we don't want to intrude, but I wish you the best of luck with your pregnancy Emma," August said as he waved at them and he and Gepetto went to an empty booth on the other side of the diner.

"Thank you, Killian," Emma said quietly to him.

He grumbled under his breath in reply. Emma kissed his cheek to put his mind at ease. And it worked. Her kisses always did wonders to him. He smiled and pulled her close to him as her head fell to his shoulders.

The rest of their dinner went pleasantly and then Emma and Killian gathered up their rambunctious children, who started getting antsy in their seats so they ran around the diner saying "hi" to everyone. Emma took Ailey's hand, Killian took Liam's and they went home.

That night, they tucked their babies into bed. Killian sat at Liam's side and kissed him on the forehead and moved his son's hair to the side away from his eyes. "I love you, Liam. Daddy will always love you. You know that right?"

Liam nodded his head in response. "I love you too Daddy." And before Killian could go over to tuck in Ailey, Liam asked, "Will you read me a story?"

'Course lad. Which one would you like to hear?"

"The one with you in it, daddy."

He smiled. "As you wish."

"Me too!" Ailey jumped out of her bed, rand across the room and jumped into Liam's. She got under the covers next to him as Killian grabbed a Peter Pan book and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

As Emma heard them when she came upstairs, she stood in the doorway watching Killian read to their babies. She smiled and just watched them until he finished the story. Ailey and Liam both fell asleep before he finished, so he kissed their foreheads and quietly walked out of the room to meet Emma at the doorway.

"Didn't realize you were standing here, love."

"Just enjoying the view," she said as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. He took her hand his and they went to their bedroom.

Killian wrapped his arms around her back as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so happy we're having this baby, Emma."

"Me too."

Killian put his finger under chin and lifted it to meet his lips with hers. She put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly. He pulled her close to him into a warm hug and they just stood like that for a while. Killian thought about their future together; what it would be like to have another child. They would have their hands full but it wouldn't be anything the two of them couldn't handle together. He rubbed her back and kissed her head before they pulled away from eachother.

They changed their clothes and brushed their teeth before they slipped into bed. Emma laid her head on his chest, Killian's arm wrapped around her, holding her close. They started to drift off to sleep when they heard a the clattering of footsteps outside of their room. Ailey and Liam busted through the door and ran to their bed.

"Everything alright, kids?" Killian asked them, concerned.

"Yeah, we just wanted to sleep in your bed tonight," Ailey answered.

"Can we please daddy?" Liam asked.

Emma and Killian exchanged looks and then looked to their children again.

"Come on. Get up here," Emma said as she smiled and patted the spot in between her and Killian as they scooted apart from eachother.

"Yay!" Ailey and Liam both shouted as they jumped onto the bed and snuggled in between their parents, Liam next to Emma and Ailey next to Killian. Emma and Killian reached their hands out to eachother, lacing their fingers together, and rested them on the children laying in between them. As the little ones closed their eyes, Emma and Killian lifted the heads up and smiled at eachother. Killian mouthed the words "I love you" and Emma mouthed the words "I love you too." They laid their heads back down and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been an awful day. Emma came home from work and immediately took off her shoes. She had been through this pregnancy thing three times already but the morning sickness never failed to be completely miserable. She had to leave her to desk to vomit a countless number of times. David told her to go home but she refused to listen.

She was home now, though. Her husband met her at the door to greet her with a kiss. He put his hand on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. The day was a million times better already.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't feeling any better since that morning. He took her hand and led her to the couch. "Come on, love. You need to rest.

"Where's the kids?" She asked.

"They're in their room playing with Colette." They approached the couch when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Emma walked over to answer it.

"Emma. How are you?" Belle asked after Emma let her in.

"Not feeling great but I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Killian told me you were pregnant. Congradulations!"

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks. I'm having my first ultrasound tommorrow."

"That's great. I hope it goes well. And I'm sure the kids are excited to have another little one running around the house with them."

"Yeah, they are actually very excited. They keep staring at my belly every morning to see if I've gotten any bigger overnight."

Belle laughed. "Yeah I can definitely picture them doing that."

They heard the clattering of footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by shouts of excitement. "Mommy!" Ailey and Liam ran to Emma to give her a hug. "Hi sweeties," Emma said as she kneeled down to hug them. Following behind them was Belle's daughter, Colette.

"Mommy!" the curly-haired brunette shouted as Belle kneeled down to give her a hug.

Killian came up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "How was she? Belle asked him as she stood back up.

"Very well-behaved. I'm afraid our kids will have a bad influence on her."

"Oh, nonsense, you should see her at home. She's not always the little angel she appears to be. Well, we should get going now. Emma, I hope the morning sickness eases up. And Killian, make sure you take good care of her."

Killian smiled and kissed Emma's temple. "Always do."

"Thank you Belle. We'll see you later."

"Goodnight to all of you." She waved at them before she and Colette walk out of the door.

"Goodnight Belle," Killian said as released Emma and closed the door behind Belle.

Killian took Emma's hand and ushered her to the couch. She sat down and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Lay down, Emma. Let me take care of you." He grabbed her legs to swing them over the edge and she repositioned herself and rested her head on the couch pillow.

He turned to the kids. "Why don't we let mommy rest? Give her kisses and then you can watch a movie upstairs."

"Okay Daddy," Ailey said as she gave Emma a kiss and a hug. "Love you mommy."

"Love you, sweetie."

Liam took his turn and put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too," Emma said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair before he and Ailey ran off and went upstairs. Killian went to the kitchen to fetch a clean, damp washcloth, folded it and placed it on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he lifted her legs up and sat down, resting them on his lap. He removed her socks and took her foot into his palm. He massaged the arch of her foot, pressing his thumb firmly into her sole.

A soft moan escaped her throat. "That feels good."

He continued up down the arch of her foot, causing Emma to sigh and moan profusely. As he switched to her other foot, the noises she made became louder, making his body tingle.

"Emma. I know you don't feel good but those noises you're making are quite arousing."

She smiled mischievously, lifted her free foot and rubbed it against his crotch, feeling how hard it was. He leaned his head back and groaned. It had been days since he made love to her and it felt more like years.

"Emma. Don't start that unless you're feeling well enough to finish. I want you so much," he breathed.

She firmly pressed the sole of her foot into him and continued to massage him with it. He groaned. "Emma..." She felt her her core throb as she felt him breathing unsteadily beneath her.

"Are you sure, Emma?"

She removed the washcloth from her forehead, sat up and rose to her knees, strattling his hips. She cupped his face in her hands and slowly rolled her pelvis into his groin. He grabbed her hips and pulled her deeper against him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Quite sufficiently," he replied as he lifted his head up and opened his eyes to look at her. "Missed you, Emma."

"I missed you too." She moved her hands to his shoulders and started kissing his neck, caressing his hardness in her hand.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she sucked on his neck teasingly and trailed her lips to his exposed chest. Her lips and tongue massaged his skin as she continued to roll her hips into him. Electricity charged through her body as she felt his shaft through their confined clothing. She wanted him desperately, but didn't know how long they had before their children would come running downstairs. Emma started kissing his ear, and tugged on it with her teeth. Killian moved his hand to her breasts, gently massaging her. "Is this okay, Emma?" he asked, knowing they might be tender and sore.

"Yeah... it's perfect," she breathed.

He lifted her shirt up and unlatched her bra and gently took her nipples into his mouth, lightly licking and sucking.

She moaned, letting pleasure take over her body.

He moved to her other breast, showing the same gentleness as he licked her stiffened nipple. He reluctantly pulled away as his hardness throbbed in his pants. "Emma... I need you."

His words sent a pool of heat to her belly as she kissed his ear. "You wanna fuck me?" She whispered.

He groaned. "God yes. Want you so much."

"I want you too. Want you inside me, Killian." She teasingly dragged herself along his encased shaft. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

He waisted no time grabbing her and lifting them both off of the couch. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him tightly as he carried her upstairs. He walked quietly pass their children's bedroom and into their own. He shut the door behind them and captured her lips with his.

Their hearts raced as their tongues met hungrily and they both moaned into the kiss. Killian carried her to the bed and laid her down, still attached to her. He rolled his hips into her, dragging his irrection against her covered center. He pulled away from her lips, panting as he tugged the waist of her jeans. "These clothes have to go." They stripped eachother of their clothes until they were completely nakad and pulled a sheet over them.

He recaptured her lips as his hands were everywhere on her body; her breasts, her stomach, her legs. He massaged her thighs spreading her legs apart and he brushed his thumb along her clit, causing her to tremble. Her arousal coated him as he slipped his two fingers inside of her.

He pulled away from her lips and thrusted his fingers into of her, pulling and pushing, slowly. "How does this feel, love?"

"So good." She grabbed the pillow from behind her head to muffle her moans. He rocked his fingers into her harder and faster as she felt herself fall quickly. He captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking, pushing her other the edge. She came in his hand with a muffled moan. Killian licked his fingers and pulled the pillow from her face.

After she caught her breath and came down from her high, she pulled him back to her. "I need you Killian. Please."

"You want my cock inside you Emma?"

"Oh god yes."

"You like when I'm inside you, filling you up, don't you?" He breathed, pressing his erection against her center.

"Yes. Killian, please. Don't tease me."

He slid into her slick core as her legs hugged his hips. "God, you feel bloody incredible, Emma," he said, his breathing staggered. He rolled into her hard and fast, rocking the bed against the wall loudly, but there was no holding back now. His lips smashed into hers to muffle their moans as he chased his orgasm. She came again, Killian following quickly behind her.

His head fell to her chest as they panted, trying to get their breaths back. He rolled over on his back and pulled her into his arms. "Bloody amazing."

"Yeah it was. We didn't even get interrupted and we were loud."

Killian chuckled. "Aye. They must have fell asleep."

Emma snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Henry came through the front door as Killian was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Dad. There's something I have to ask you."

"What is it lad?" Killian asked as he turned over the scrambled eggs in the frying fan.

"I was wondering if I could... Maybe..."

"Just spill, Henry. Could you what?"

"Could I borrow the Jolly Roger on Saturday?"

Killian looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"I wanted to take Violet sailing. I promise we'll leave the ship exactly as we left it."

He smirked at him knowingly. "Sure son, you can borrow it." He turned off the stove and removed the pan from the hot burner.

"Really?"

Killian set the pan down and turned to face his step-son. "Henry, you're one of the very few people I trust with my ship, so yes you can take your girlfriend sailing."

"Thanks, dad!" He exclaimed as he gave Killian a hug. "I promise you won't regret it."

"You have to ask your mother for permission first though."

"Ask me what?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Killian said I could take the Jolly sailing with Violet on Saturday."

Emma lifted a brow at him. "You want to take your girlfriend sailing... alone... in the ocean... all by yourselves?"

"Come on Mom. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen, about to graduate high school. And you know I can take care of myself."

"If I dare interject, Emma, the lad has a point. And he knows what he's doing. He can wheel the ship expertly."

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." Henry smiled at him.

Emma sighed. "Fine. You can go."

"Thanks, mom, you're the best!" Henry said as he hugged her.

When he pulled away, Emma went across the kitchen to get a cup of coffee as Henry put his hand on Killian's shoulder and said quietly, "Thanks Dad."

"Course Henry. Just helping a step-son out," Killian said as he winked at him.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Emma asked as Henry was walking out of the kitchen. "I can't. I have to go, but I'll come over after school."

"Okay. Bye Henry."

"Bye, Mom and Dad."

After Henry left, Emma said to Killian, "You really think it's a good idea to let him take your ship out?"

"Why not, Emma? Like the lad said-"

"I know, he's all grown up now." Emma interrupted as she rolled her eyes. "But still, he'll always be my little boy. And I just can't believe he's graduating already."

"I know, love. It seems just yesturday he was just a small lad."

"Oh and speaking of graduating, we have to get him a graduation gift."

"We do?"

"Yeah. It's tradition when the kids graduate, their parents get them a gift, like money or a car or something they could use for college."

"Huh. We'll have to think of something good to get him. Why don't I take care of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've spent quite a bit of time with him. I'll get him something he'll like. Besides, you need to worry about taking care of our baby in that belly of yours," Killian told her as he came up behind her and put his arms around her stomach.

"Okay."

"Don't worry. I'll think of think of something. We can call it Operation: Graduation Gift."

* * *

Emma was laying on the exam table waiting for Doctor Whale. Killian stood by her side, his hand in hers as he kissed her knuckles. They had gone through this before, but it was still nerve-wracking to find out whether or not their baby was healthy and normal.

Finally, Dr. Whale stepped into the exam room and made the preparations for the ultrasound. He applied lubricating jelly on her exposed stomach and rolled the wand around her belly as the three of them looked at the images on the ultrasound screen. After a minute, the doctor zoomed in the picture to get a closer look. He moved the wand around some more, trying to confirm what he was seeing.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with our baby?" Killian asked, concerned.

"No, your babies are absolutely fine," he finally said.

Killian and Emma both sighed in relief and smiled at eachother before it dawned on them. They both snapped their heads to Dr. Whale. "Wait. Did you say babies? As in more than one?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you're having twins." He pointed to a tiny image on the screen. "See, there's baby one," and then pointed to the other image, "and there's baby two."

Emma and Killian were in shock. "We're having twins?" Killian repeated.

"Yes. That is what I said." Dr. Whale rolled his eyes.

Killian smiled. "We're having twins!" He looked at his wife who was speechless and in complete shock, causing his smile to drop. "Emma, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Completely fine."

"Emma I can tell you're not."

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm just surprised."

"Emma, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your father a twin?" Dr. Whale asked her. "I wouldn't think this would be that much of a shock to you."

"I know, I guess after Ailey turned out to not be a twin I just didn't think it would happen I guess."

"Emma, you don't seem very happy, love."

"Sorry, I am. It's just... do you think we can do this, Killian?"

"Emma, aren't you the one who's always telling me that together, we can do anything."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

Killian grazed her hand with his thumb, still holding it tightly. "Isn't two babies better than one, love? It's one more baby to love and to protect and call our own. Isn't this what we want?"

"Of course it is, but-"

"We'll have our hands full but those babies will have two parents who will love them more than life itself. There's no doubt in my mind that we can do this, love."

"You're right. We can do anything together," she laughed as her eyes welled up with tears. "We're having twins, Killian," she said, with more enthusiasm in her voice.

He gave her a big grin. "We're having twins."


	21. Chapter 21

Killian couldn't believe it. He was sitting on the park bench staring at the sonogram of their babies. He had expected one, would have been happy with one and come to find out, they were having two. Everyone had been ecstatic when they shared the news about the twins. Ailey and Liam were the most excited of all and were hoping the twins were a boy and a girl.

He contemplated how in the world he even made it to this point. His life with Emma had been a dream. He had gotten everything he had wanted ever since she brought him back from the Underworld; A beautiful loving wife who was his Swan, a family, a home. He shuttered at the thought of the days when his ship was the only thing that mattered to him. And now he would trade his ship a million times over again for his amazing family.

"Hey mate, what have you got there?" Robin asked as he approached Killian. He sat next to him as his daughter ran off to the playground where Killian's kids and David were. "Ah, the sonogram of the babies." He said when he saw what was in Killian's hand.

"Aye."

"How do you feel about having twins?"

"Honestly, I'm overjoyed, mate. I know it'll be difficult, but I always did love a challenge." Killian smirked.

"Well I'm sure you and Emma will do great."

"Thanks, mate." Killian drifted his eyes to the playground where David was catching Ailey and Liam when they went down the slide.

"Well you know if you ever need a helping hand, Regina and I would gladly help out."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Of course. Besides we have the same stepson; we have to help eachother out."

"Daddy!" Ailey and Liam shout as they ran towards Killian. "Daddy, we want a playground in our backyard," Ailey told him as she approached him.

Killian laughed. "How about a swing set and slide?"

"Really?"

"Sure. If that's what you want, I can build you one."

"Yay!"

"Do you even know how to build a swing set, mate?" Robin asked him.

"It can't be that difficult."

It was much more difficult than he ever imagined. He got the plywood and supplies from the hardwood store and started on it the day after they got back from the playground. He worked on it when the kids were at school and after Emma got out of work for two days straight before he finished just a simple swing-set. Emma came out to the background when he was done.

"What do you think, love?"

"It looks... good." Emma said as she bit her tongue.

"What's wrong with it Emma?"

"Nothing. I told you it looks good."

Emma?" He pryed, trying to get an honest answer out of her.

"It's just a little crooked. Okay, it's _a lot_ crooked."

Killian frowned and took another look at it from where she was standing. "I guess it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But it's okay. You tried. Maybe you could ask August for help."

Killian looked her tellingly. "I think not. He's the last person I would go to for help."

And yet here he was the next day walking to his house. What was he thinking? He was out of his bloody mind, Killian thought. First of all, he was asking for help and second of all, he was asking for _his_ help. Why did he ever agree to building a bloody swing-set in the first place. Oh right, he did it for _them_. His children, whom he only wanted to please. He was only doing this for them. Maybe one other thing that could come from this was that he could get to the bottom of something. Killian sighed as he knocked on August's door.

August answered, eyeing him curiously. "Killian. What brings you here? Is Emma okay?"

Killian balled his hand to a fist and gritted his teeth. Then he took a deep breath before he answered. 'My wife is fine. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"Sure. What can I do for you, Killian?" They both walked the short distance to Killian's house and went around to the backyard.

August chuckled as he looked at the swing-set. Killian glared at him. "Can you bloody help me or are you just going to stand there and laugh?"

"Sorry. Of course I will help. We're going to tear the whole thing down first and get some wood from my shop. That alright with you?"

"Fine. Whatever it takes," Killian sighed.

* * *

That night, Henry came over for dinner.

"So, do you think the twins will be boys or girls?" Henry asked them at the dinner table.

"Their boys, definitely boys," Killian said as he smiled at his wife.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because we already outnumber the lasses in this family. It's only logical." He winked at her.

"That's not fair. I want a sister," Ailey said.

"You might get two sisters, Ailey. Daddy doesn't know what they'll be. He's just teasing."

"Truthfully, it doesn't matter whether they are boys are girls. Any babies my wife gives me I will love no matter what." He smiled at her. He was sitting next to her as she smiled back at him and reached her arm over the table to take his hand.

"Mommy. When will the babies get here?" Liam asked.

"Not for a while sweetie. They still have a lot of growing to do," Emma answered. "So, Henry, you haven't heard back from Hamilton, yet?"

"No, not yet. But there's still time. I applied to some other colleges, too. Just in case."

"Well, if they don't accept you, then they're bloody idiots anyway," Killian told him.

"It doesn't really matter to me though. As long as they have a good writing program and they're not too far away from home."

"Well, I'm sure you'll here back soon." Emma said.

"Oh, by the way, nice swing-set you out there," Henry laughed. "You do know it's crooked right?"

"Yes, I know it's bloody crooked," Killian sighed.

"Did you get August to help you, like I suggested?" Emma asked.

Henry chuckled. "Killian asking for August's help. That's funny, mom."

"Why is that funny?"

"It is funny, but yes I did ask for his help and we're working in it tomorrow."

"Well good, maybe he can teach you a thing or two about woodwork and you can build some more things around the house," Emma said as she winked at him.

Killian grumbled under his breath.

After dinner Killian and Emma went to a movie while Henry stayed with the kids while they were in bed.

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand in front of Granny's when he stopped in his tracks and pulled her to him. He snaked his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes. "It's about time I got you alone again, love."

"Well, we're not exactly alone. We're outside where anyone could walk by any moment."

"I know, but right now, we have a quiet moment."

"So is that why you wanted me to go to the movies with you? So you get me alone?" She asked as she leaned in closer to him, their lips almost touching.

"No," he lied.

"Right. Well in that case we should get going. We don't want to miss the movie," she said, pulling away from him and walked in the direction of the theatre.

When they got to there, it was completely empty, being a weekday and they both had secretly decided on a movie of poor choice, fully intending on giving their attention to eachother rather than the movie.

They both smirked mischiouvsly as they sat in the far back corner of the theatre. As the previews came on, Killian put his arm around her as they watched the screen in front of them. Emma's heart pounded in her chest. She felt like a horny teenager and all she wanted to do was make out with her husband. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest, threading her fingers through his thin chest hair. They waited through the previews to see if anyone would show up before the movie started. No one did.

Emma could feel Kiilian's heart pounding hard as well as she breathed unsteadily against him. Her lips brushed his neck and she could feel him tremble underneath her. Her hand wandered slowly down his body over his shirt. She placed her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed, making him shift slightly. She pressed her lips to the base of his back, caressing teasingly slow. He sighed above her as her hand inched it's way his crotch. She gently tugged on him and he gasped in anticipation. She trailed kisses along his neck and jawline, his stubble prickling her lips and tongue. Her hand started massaging him more firmly until he became hard and uncomfortable in his pants.

She carefully unzipped his pants and pulled his crock free. Her hand dropped back to his thigh as he turned his head to touch her lips with his. As her fingers lightly brushed along the length of his hard shaft, she sank her teeth into his bottom lip, tugging on it. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated as his mouth was partially opened, waiting for her to kiss him. She just breathed against his lips as her fingers wrapped around his thick cock. He let a groan as she stroked him. Her hand moved up and down slowly and firmly.

Finally, their lips met, crashing into eachother, hot and needy. Their tongues fusing deliciously together. She felt electricity shoot through her body as they nipped eachothers' lips hungrily. Her hand moved faster along his cock, tugging and pulling as his hand went up her shirt. He slipped it under her bra and gently caressed her firm breasts. She pounded her fist on him harder and faster as he tugged on her nipple with his fingers. They both moaned into their kiss, getting lost in eachother.

Her hand slowed down and she pressed on his velvety tip with her thumb, feeling his precum sticky on her skin. She released her hand as she slid off of her seat and kneeled inbetween his legs. He released her breasts and she looked up at him as she stuck her tongue out and licked the precum off of his tip. It was the one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were full of lust and desire as her tongue licked a strip along his length. "Bloody hell, Emma," he whispered.

She loved driving him crazy like this. Loved the sexy, yet innocent look in his eyes when he wanted her. She licked her lips as her eyes were still locked on his. Her mouth took him in slowly, working her way down and back up again. His hand went to the back of her head, his hook tangled in her hair as he rutted his hips against her. She took him deeper in her mouth slowly at first, then faster. He dropped his head back as quiet groans escaped his mouth. She began stroking him with her hand again as she felt him crumble below her.

"Emma." He held her tightly against him as she bobbed her head. She started sucking his tip everytime she reached the top and he bucked his hips faster as he released his hot seed into her mouth. "Bloody fuck, Emma."

He was panting, trying to get his breath back as she swallowed and cleaned up the last of his orgasm with her tongue and gave his tip one last suck before she let him go. He released his grip from her hair and she sat back in her seat. Her core was slick with arousal and she was so glad she decided to wear a skirt because she needed him badly. He could see it in her eyes as he looked at her. Her green eyes were dark and needy.

His knees went to the floor and he spread her legs apart. He pulled her underwear down halfway and lifted her legs onto his shoulder, settling inbetween her legs. He circled his finger around her opening and felt her dripping with need. He blew a hot breath into her center, making her quiver. His tongue went inside of her, sucking her juices into his mouth. She sank into her seat and rolled her hips into him as his tongue took her deeper.

She moaned softly as he entered a finger and thrusted it into her. She clutched the back of his head, pulling him in deeper and had to bit her tongue from moaning too loud. "Fuck, Killian." She felt herself falling quickly and came in his mouth. He licked his fingers and lips and released her, pulling her underwear back up. He want back to his seat as she slowly came down from her high. He put his arm around her shoulder and said quietly in her ear, "I think we have less of a chance getting caught out in public than we do in our own bedroom."

She laughed. "Yeah, I think your right."

* * *

Two days later, Killian and August took the swing-set down and spent the day working on it with the wood they got from August's shop, finishing on Saturday afternoon. Emma came outside to bring them sandwiches and a couple of beers after they had finished. She set the food and drinks on the table on the patio as they took a seat across from eachother.

"Thank you, Emma," August said.

"Wow. It looks great, guys. The kids will love it," Emma told them when she saw the finished swing-set that had two swings and an attached slide.

"It does look good, doesn't it, love," Killian said.

"You guys make a great team." Emma smiled.

"Aye. I suppose we do," Killian agreed.

Emma kissed him on the cheek and went back inside.

"She's quite the girl, isn't she?" August asked him.

Killian looked at him suspiciously for a moment before he spoke again. "August, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you have a thing for my wife?"

August looked at him, stunned. "Why do you think that I have a thing for Emma?"

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"No. I don't. I care about her and I will always feel guilty for abandoning her after we came out of the wardrobe but that's it. Besides, even if I did have a thing for her, she loves you. Any idiot a million miles away can see that."

"I know quite precisely how Emma feels about me. I don't need to hear it from you."

"Sorry. I just meant that it wouldn't matter how I felt about her."

"It does to me. When you claim to be her friend, it matters to me whether your truthful about it or not. Because she sees you as a friend as well and I don't want her to come up disappointed."

"I don't even know what to say. You really are a good man, Killian. I'm glad she has someone like you. After what I put her through with Neal, she deserves to be happy. And I promise you, I only see her as a friend. I've done a lot of terrible things in my life but going after a happily married women who has a wonderful family... I mean it would be, as you would say, bad form," he quipped.

"Indeed it would be bad form. My apologies for doubting you."

"It's okay. I can't say that I blame you, though. Emma's a great girl."

"That she is, mate."

"So, we're mates now? I mean now that you know I'm not trying to go after your wife?" He chuckled.

"Sure. Why not?" He gave him a half-smile.

August held up his beer to him. "Mates?"

Killian held his up as well and they clanked their bottles together. "Mates." They both took a swig before Killian asked him a question. "Well, now that we're mates, there's another favor I need to ask of you. It involves something that I could definitely use your carpentry skills for again, that is if you'd be willing."

"Sure. What is it? Another swing-set? A crib?"

"No, actually this is for Henry. A graduation gift for him."


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next several weeks, Killian met with August to work on Operation: Graduation Gift. He worked on it while the kids were at school and over the weekends. It would take some time and patience but luckily, Killian had both. It would be months before Henry graduated, which worked out very well in Killian's favor. The only thing he didn't like about it was having to keep it from Emma. When he went to meet August on the weekends, he had to tell her something but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"You've been hanging out with August a lot lately. I'm glad you two are getting along," she said as they settled into bed one night after he got back from working on his project. Killian laid on his back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, minding her baby bump. Emma snuggled her face into the crook of his neck as her hand took her spot on his chest.

"As I've told you before, we've worked out our differences-"

"You mean _your_ differences. August never had a problem with you."

"Aye. _My_ differences and we're good mates now.

Emma lifted her head up to look at him and eyed him suspiciously. "You're up to something."

Damn her bloody superpower, he thought.

"Emma, we're just hanging out is all."

She didn't buy it. She propped herself up onto her elbow and glared at him, determined to do so until he cracked.

Killian sighed. "Fine, if you must know he's helping me with something."

"Really? What exactly is he helping you with?"

"I'm working on something for Henry as part of our little operation."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"That, I can't tell you, love. It's a surprise."

"And what, I can't keep a secret?"

"It's not that. I just prefer to keep to myself for now."

"You mean yourself and August?"

"Aye, and August because he's helping me."

"And I can't help you?"

"You are helping me by taking care of those babies of ours." He kissed her cheek and turned over on his side, placing his hand on her belly. "Don't you trust me, Swan."

"You know that I trust you, very much."

"Then trust me with this. I assure you, Henry will be very happy with his gift."

Emma smiled. "Okay, I won't ask you anymore about it. I'll let you have your secret."

"Thanks, love," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Killian pulled her shirt over her belly and brushed his fingers along her skin. He looked down at her body, his eyes glazing over her beautiful breasts, that were only partially covered by her light pink tank-top, and her wonderful belly that held their four-month-old twin babies. He loved her body like this. He loved her body in its normal state too, of course, but when her body was in her child-bearing form, he found her unbelievably sexy. He sat up, beckoning her to lay on her back and he pressed a soft kiss to her round belly. "So beautiful, Emma."

She closed her eyes as he trailed kisses along her stomach, in pure appreciation and affection. He cherished and loved every inch of her being and to this day couldn't believe she was all his; his Swan, his wife, his everything. And he was completely hers. She had a spot nestled deep inside of his heart the could never be removed.

He laid back down next to her and she lifted her head back to her spot on his chest. He ran his hand over the wonderful curves of her body, his touch gentle and loving. His hand reached her face and he grazed his finger along her cheek as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Her breathing was soft as she stirred against him. He placed his hand on her baby bump and kissed her forehead before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Emma and Killian went to the hospital the next day for another ultrasound to find out the genders of their babies. As they stared at the black and white images on the ultrasound screen, Doctor Whale informed them that the twins were fraternal and that one was a boy and one was a girl. After they picked the kids up from school, they came home and shared the news that they would be having both a brother and sister. They had never seen the kids so excited as they jumped up and down clapping their hands and shouting.

Killian took a break from his project as he and Emma began planning the nursery room that was Ailey and Liam's room so that Emma and Killian's room would be adjacent to the crying newborns. Killian and Henry repainted the room a sea blue and lined the walls with sailboats and Swan wallpaper. They still had Ailey and Liam's old cribs that were still in good condition so they brought them down from the attic and hung a mermaid mobile over one and an anchor mobile over the other.

They then turned the spare bedroom into Ailey and Liam's room and painted the walls a light green color lined with pirate and princess patterned wallpaper. They still had some of Ailey and Liam's old baby clothes but they wanted to get them new outfits as well. They bought little blue and pink onesies that matched.

The week's flew by as Emma's belly got bigger and by the sixth month her skinny body could barely hold the belly she was carrying. And she had all the usual pregnancy symptoms that came along with the package; she was emotional, swollen, feeling huge and bloated... and god was she horny.

In fact she could barely contain herself one morning when she went into the bathroom and her husband stepped out of the shower. He was standing there, beads of water dripping down his delicious body; the bulging muscles in his arms as he dried his hair with a towel, his dark chest hair matted down, a thin trail of it leading her eyes over his tight abs down to his long shaft that was standing at an attention. She licked her lips as she ogled him.

"See something you like, Swan?" He smiled smugly.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as she could feel arousal pooling in her core. Oh she definitely saw something she liked, but she feared she was too big to do anything about it. Damn hormones.

Killian approached her as he dried the rest of his body with the towel in his hand. He hung the towel on the rack and stepped around to her back, placing his hand and hook on her belly. He pressed his erection to her robed-covered bottom and she closed her eyes as he breathed in her ear.

She wanted.

Their moment was then abruptly interrupted as they heard footsteps clattering down the hall outside the bathroom door. Killian quickly grabbed the towel and covered himself before Ailey and Liam busted in. And just like that the moment was gone... for now.

The next few days were agonizing. Everytime she saw her husband, her core ached hor him but she ignored it. She wanted him despirately but she kept it to herself. He wouldn't want her anyway as big as she was, she thought.

Emma looked in the full-length mirror one afternoon in their bedroom after Killian dropped the kids off at school. She was wearing a blue maternity dress because she had outgrown all of her maternity pants. She sighed and groaned as she turned to the side, looking at herself. She felt huge and her were feet were so swollen she couldn't wear shoes. And to top it all off, she just wanted to cry all the time. She felt like a huge, blubbering mess. "Ughh."

"You alright, love?" Killian asked her as he entered the bedroom.

"Yeah. Just peachy," she mumbled and then started bursting into tears. Damn hormones. "I look like I'm carrying a freaking globe, my back is killing me, and I feel like I'm going to pop! I was never this big with Ailey, Liam or Henry."

His heart broke watching her cry. He came up from behind her and massaged her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Oh god, she thought. Here she was feeling miserable and yet his touch set her body on fire. Damn hormones. She leaned her face into his chest, sniffling, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. "Sweetheart..." He moved his hand to her chin, pulling her face to look at him and wiped a tear with a swipe of his knuckle. "You're carrying twins now, you can't compare this time to your previous pregnancies."

He released her chin and kissed her cheek as he looked at her reflection in the mirror and scanned her body. Her breasts were full and spilling out of the the top of her thin-strapped dress. Here she was crying and yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how he wanted to feel those breasts in his hands, wanted to squeeze them and taste them. He breathed unsteadily as he felt his cock harden. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hand on her belly. "You know what I think?"

"What? That I look like a big balloon?!"

He smiled. "Not even close. I think you look indredibly beautiful and sexy."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I promise you, I'm not. You know that I love your body like this," he said as he swiped her golden locks from her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You loved my body when I had Liam and Ailey, but now I'm almost twice the size!"

Killian chuckled. "Love, you look bloody fantastic to me. If you don't believe me, I'm happy to show you the effect you have on me."

Emma lifted a brow that he could see in her reflection. She did want to see. She wanted to see his naked body, wanted to feel him inside of her. "Don't tease me, Killian."

He put his hand and hook on her hips, tugging them against him and she could feel his stiffness against her ass. "Do you beleive me now, Swan?" he asked quietly in her ear.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head as a pool of arousal settled in her core. His hand traveled down her belly to the hem of her dress. He pulled it up and lift the dress off of her. "So beautiful, Swan," he whispered and kissed her earlobe.

She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. His hand was on her belly again and slowly wandered to her underwear. He slid his hand and hook underneath the lining and pulled her underwear down, letting it fall to the floor. As he looked at her body in the mirror, his erection throbbed in his pants. He tugged her ear with his teeth as his hand went to her bare nub. He caressed her smooth, silky skin as his fingers traveled down to her opening, his hand brushing against her thigh. Emma's breathing quickened as her heart raced and she rutted her hips, begging for him. His fingers circled her clit teasingly as he whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes, Emma. I want you to see yourself as I make you come. I want to see those beautiful eyes filled with arousal as you fall apart in my hand."

Emma gasped and bit her bottom lip as she opened her eyes.

He sank his finger inside her slick center, moving up and down. He groaned in her ear. "Bloody hell, you're soaked." He wanted her so badly but first he would take care of her, watch her come undone. He entered two more fingers inside of her and she thrusted her hips harder against his hand. "You like when I touch you?"

"Oh yes."

"I love touching you. Making you come with just my fingers." He nibbled on her shoulder as he saw the arousal in her eyes, her cheeks flushed with pink, her mouth slightly open.

She moaned as she bucket her hips, taking his fingers in deeper. "Killian."

"That's it, darling. Let me take you," he breathed.

Emma looked in the mirror as he watched her facial expressions, his eyes filled with desire and want. She mewled and gasped as she rode his fingers faster, chasing her orgasm. "Oh god." As she came in his hand, she felt her knees buckle underneath her but he wrapped his hooked arm around her belly, holding her up. She dropped her head back on his shoulder as he carefully released his fingers from her.

Emma turned around after she came down from her high and she licked her lips as she saw the bulge in his pants.

He saw the greed in her eyes as she stared at him. "Would you like something more filling than my fingers, Emma?"

She nodded her head. "Yes please."

He took her hand and led her to the bed and she watched as he stripped himself of his clothes. As he stood there naked, he stroked the long length in his hand. She stared at him with hunger in her eyes, waiting in anticipation. He lifted himself to the bed and ran his hand along her body. He took her swollen breast in his hand, kneading the soft weight between his fingers. He licked her puckered nipple and sucked on it, switching back and forth between breasts. "Mmm. God, I love these breasts. So sweet and succulent." She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

He then positioned himself on his side and she rolled over, her back facing him. He lifted her leg slightly as he guided his cock to her opening. He slipped inside of her, making her wince. They both moaned as he took her, rolling his hips gently. He placed his hand on her belly and kissed her shoulder and neck tenderly. "You feel bloody incredible, Emma."

She moaned as she rolled her bottom against his hips. "Emma." He cradled his face in the crook of her neck as he thrusted gently into her. Her orgasm approached quickly and she cried out in pleasure as her walls tightened around him. "Oh Killian."

He felt himself Fall apart shortly after her. "Emma." He groaned and thrusted harder until his seed spilled into her.

They panted, trying to catch their breaths. Killian wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her belly. "Feeling better?"

"Much better," she smiled.

"I happen to enjoy you like this, apart from seeing you cry. I love every part of you, pregnant or not."

She laughed. "I'm glad one of us does because as much as I love the babies that come out of my womb, I hate being pregnant. What I do love is how you take care of me when I am, though."

"I will always take care of my Emma, no matter how many more times you get pregnant."

And to that, she rolled her head over to face him and gave him a death look. He just grinned from ear to ear and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Exactly one month before Emma's due date was the day of Henry's graduation. As Henry stood in his cap and gown, she just looked at him in awe. Her little boy was all grown up and though they would still have the summer with him before he left for Hamilton, it was a sad day for her. She couldn't even begin to tell him how proud she was of him, especially in her emotional state. And she hated the fact that she was so pregnant the day of his graduation. She knew she would be uncomfortable sitting on the bleachers but there was no way she was going to miss her son's graduation.

Killian was proud of him too. Knowing this boy for eight years and watching him grow into the man he was becoming made him tearful seeing him about to graduate. They had helped eachother a lot over the years and formed a close bond. It would be hard to see him go.

Mary Margarette, David, Regina and Robin met them at their house before they left for the graduation ceremony. They were all outside taking pictures with Henry when Killian decided he could wait no longer for Henry to receive his graduation gift.

Just as they were about to leave, Killian said, "Before we get there, I want to make another stop first."

"What kind of stop, Killian? Henry has to be there in half an hour," Regina asked him.

"I got Henry a graduation gift that I want him to see."

"What is it Dad?"

Killian smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

"It can't wait until after the ceremony?" Emma asked him.

"It could but I can't wait to show it to him. It will only take a moment. I promise."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Let's hurry. We'll follow behind you."

Emma and Killian strapped their children into the car and drove the short distance. They reached an abandoned warehouse that August and Killian had been working in and got the children out of the car as the others pulled up.

"What have you been up to?" Emma looked at him curiously.

"You're about to find out, love."

They all approached the warehouse and Killian unlocked the padlock and lifted up the gate. They walked in and there was something covered in a large tarp. All of them waiting patiently as Killian carefully pulled the tarp away.

It was a twenty foot sail boat painted in red with three sales and a motor built in. It wasn't a large boat, but it was enough to sit Henry and a few friends.

Henry looked stunned. "You built this?"

"Aye. With the help of August."

"This is awesome! Thanks, Dad!" Henry smiled and hugged him tightly as Killian patted his back. "You're welcome, son. I wanted you to a reason to come visit us during your breaks from college.

Henry pulled away from the hug as he said, "I think I have other reasons to come visit too."

"Wow, Killian this really is amazing. Thank you for doing this," Emma told him.

"See, aren't you glad you trusted me?"

Emma smiled at him "Yeah. Of course I am," she said as she rubbed his back."

"Well, I think you deserve the award for Step-father of the year," Robin quipped. "All I gave him was cash."

Killian smirked. "I was always his favorite anyway, right Henry?"

"You both are the best step-fathers a guy could ask for."

"Wait, so you didn't bother to run it by me before you went and built him a sailboat?" Regina asked Killian sharply."

"My apologies Regina but he handles the Jolly Roger by himself with his girlfriend all the time. I'm sure he can handle small boat."

"He what?!" Regina scowled.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that?" Henry asked, knowing fully well that he didn't run it by her that he had taken Killian's ship sailing with Violet.

"We're going to have a serious talk about this when we get home," Regina said to Henry, trying to calm herself.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. Why do I still have to ask for permission for everything?"

"I don't care if you're eighteen or not! You're still living under my roof!"

"Guys!" They all turned around as Emma got their attention from behind them.

"Oooh." She whimpered and held her belly as she felt pain shooting through her stomach.

"Emma?" Killian's face dropped as he rushed to her side to hold her up.

"It's time! My water just broke!"

"It's too soon," She heard one of them say.

"The babies are coming out now, they don't care if it's time or not!" Emma yelled, her voice raspy.

"Your babies always couldn't wait to come out earlier than they were supposed to," said Mary Margarette.

"Come on, love. We have to get you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry that we have to miss your graduation, Henry."

"Yes, apologies, lad. We're very proud of you," Killian said to him.

"It's okay, Mom and Dad. You don't have a choice. Just go and have those babies, Mom."

"We've got a camera, Emma. We'll record the whole thing. And we'll watch the kids for you," Mary Margarette told her.

"Thank you."

"Mommy! I want to come with you!" Ailey said in tears, causing Liam to cry as well.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Liam asked.

Regina kneeled in front of them. "Sweethearts, it's time for your mommy to have your brother and sister. "You'll have to stay with your grandparents and then you can visit them later."

They nodded their heads.

"Stay with Grandma and Grandpa until mommy can have the babies, okay," Killian told them, still holding his wife.

"Okay," they both said.

"Daddy loves you both," Killian said as he waved to them.

"Mommy loves you too," she called to them as Killian escorted her to the car.

"Love you. Bye Mommy and Daddy." They both said in unison, wiping their tears as they waved to their parents.

Killian and Emma got into the car and left for the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Emma and Killian having more babies even after Ailey and Liam, all of the pregnancy fluff included, was based on prompts from the readers on archive, I actually never expected to carry the story on this long after she had Ailey, but thanks to the readers I did. I completely agree that Emma would probably end up adopting over giving birth but either way I think all Captain Swan fans could agree on wanting to see them with a big, happy family and believe that they can handle anything together. I appreciate all of you for continuing to read and for those of you who have left reviews. This is the last chapter of After the Underworld but I have not the end of the story. The epilogue/sequel to After the Underworld is called When I'm With You, I'm Home. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Emma was in labor for several hours, Killian by her side the whole time holding her hand. He offered words of encouragement while she pushed and the first baby to arrive was a girl. The boy was delivered ten moments later. She fell into Killian's embrace as the Doctor handed them their babies. Killian held the baby girl and Emma held the boy and they were both in tears, smiling as they cradled the babies in their arms.

"They're so beautiful," Emma said.

"Aye. They both have your smile and this one has your nose."

"They both have your eyes." She said when they finally opened their eyes.

Since the babies were born prematurely, Emma and Killian had to wait a month until the babies were strong enough to leave. The night they brought them home, Emma's parents brought Ailey and Liam home and Killian went with them upstairs to put them into bed.

"Daddy, can we see the babies?" Ailey asked him as he tucked her in.

"Sorry sweetheart but the babies are sleeping right now. You can see them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

He tucked Liam in and then went to his and Emma's bedroom where he found her sleeping soundlessly. He quietly entered the room and got into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead as she stirred softly against him. He knew that the babies would be waking them up at any moment but he wanted to enjoy the quiet while it lasted just holding his wife in his arms. It was moments like this when he thanked the heavens for this wonderful, amazing woman. He was thankful for her love, for the family she had given him, and for her just being who she was. She made him want to be the man he had become and he wouldn't go back for a second. After a few moments, his eyelids became heavy as he closed them and started to drift off to sleep. As soon as he did, the soft cries resounding from the baby room woke both of them up.

"Stay here, darling, I'll get them," he said as he kissed her lips and got up to tend to the babies in the nursery room. He came back carrying their son in his arms and kissed the thin turf of blond hair on his head.

"I think the little pirate's hungry," Killian said as he sat on the bed next to Emma. She sat up and propped up the pillow behind her back and reached for the baby. Killian carefully handed her their son and he was stirring in her arms, the sound of soft cries escaping his mouth. His tiny arms reached out to his mother as she unbuttoned her pajama top to feed him. As the baby ate, Killian went to get their baby girl and came back a moment later. He laid back beside Emma, his eyes entranced at the sight of his wife feeding their child. His daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky as he cradled her in his arms and kissed the dark patch of hair on her head. They definitely had their hands full but it was definitely worth it and he knew there was nothing in the world they couldn't handle together. He wouldn't go back for a second.

The next morning, Emma sat with Liam and Ailey on the couch while Killian and Henry brought the babies down for the kids to hold. They sat side by side excitedly awaiting to hold their brother and sister. Henry transferred the baby girl to Ailey's lap and Killian transferred the baby boy to Liam's lap. Ailey kissed her sister's forehead and Liam kissed his brother's forehead as Henry quickly grabbed his phone to take a picture. Emma and Killian just smiled in awe of the sight. There they all were, _they're_ family, the family that Emma and Killian created and they couldn't have been more proud.

Throughout the day, they had visitors stop by to see the twins. The dwarfs, Granny, Archie, Mother Superior, Belle and Gold and a few others all came as Henry and Killian looked after the babies while Emma took a nap in her bed. After everyone emptied out, Killian and Henry brought the hungry babies to Emma. Henry transferred his sister to her and went downstairs. Killian held his son as she fed their daughter. When she finished, they switched babies and Killian went to change her diaper and tuck her into the crib. A moment after he left, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," She called, knowing it might be another visitor but she didn't care. She had gone through this multiple times before and was used to it. People seeing her feed her babies paid her no mind now.

The door opened and August walked in. "Oh, sorry, Emma," he said as he veered his eyes away when he saw her, but not before he stole a curious glimpse as his eyes lingered on her exposed skin longer than he had intended. "I can come back later."

"It's okay, you can stay. I'm almost done anyway."

"Even so, I'd prefer not to get a fist in the face from your husband."

"Good point." Emma laughed as she released her nipple from the baby's mouth and buttoned her pajama top back up. "All done. You can look now."

He turned his head back to her. "Hope you don't mind me stopping by. I just wanted to see how you and the babies were doing."

"We're doing great. The babies are healthy and we're all home now."

"Yeah, Henry told me you had to keep them at the hospital for a while."

"We did because they wanted to come out early but they're doing great now."

"That's good. Glad to hear, Emma."

"August. I didn't even hear you come in," Killian said as he entered the room.

"Uh yeah, Henry let me in. I just wanted to see how Emma and the babies were doing," he said nervously.

Killian put his arm on August's shoulder. "Relax mate. You're welcome here anytime."

"Are you sure? Because I can go-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I appreciate your concern and besides, I owe you a lot for for helping me over the last several months," Killian said to him genuinely.

"Thank you, but you don't owe me anything. I was glad to help out. Henry's lucky to have you in his life."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said as he sat on the bed next to Emma.

"So, have you picked the babies' names yet?"

"We have, but we're waiting until tonight to tell everyone," Emma told him.

"Oh. How come?"

"We just wanted to keep David and Mary Margarette in suspense," Killian said as he smirked.

"Ah. Well I should probably go and let you get some rest, Emma. I'm glad you and the babies are okay."

"Thank you, August," Emma told him.

As August walked out, Killian followed him into the hallway. "And if the both you ever need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. I know you have your hands full and I'm happy to help out."

"Thank you," Killian said as he shook his hand. "We appreciate it. Oh and August..." Before August could let go of his hand, Killian leaned in and said quietly in his ear, "just so you know, if we weren't mates now, you'd have gotten more than just a fist in the face for sneaking a peak at myEmma." He smirked cheekily at him as he pulled his hand away.

August smiled, emabarressed. "Oh, you saw that, huh? Sorry about that."

He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly in a slightly threatening way. "Aye. I did, but like I said, it's a good thing we're mates now," he said as he winked at him.

August swallowed hard as Killian released him. "Yeah, it's a good thing we are."

That night, they all met Emma's parents, Regina, Robin and their kids at the diner.

"You still haven't told us their names yet." Mary Margarette said as she and David sat in the booth, holding the babies. Killian and Emma both smiled at eachother as they sat across from them.

"Everyone, we all would like you to meet David Ian Jones and Hope Elizabeth Jones."

"Well I'm honored," David said smiling proudly.

"And I like the name Hope. We sure have a lot of it in this family," Mary Margarette said.

"We sure do," David agreed as Killian and Emma looked at eachother, their fingers tightly entwined together.

* * *

The next two weeks were difficult, in many ways. Henry stayed with them to help out around the house and take care of the babies but Emma and Killian still barely slept. They knew having two new additions to the family would be tough but they didn't know exactly how taxing it would be on them. And despite it all, they ached for eachother. Emma was precious to Killian and he did everything he could to show her how much he loved her as busy as they were. And being intimate was only one way to show her how he felt about her, and even though they had more pressing matters to deal with, they couldn't help but want to be closer.

One afternoon, Emma got back from her postpartum appointment to find her husband sleeping on the couch. She approached him, smiling down at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Emma," he said groggily, squinting his eyes.

"Hey there, did you have a nice nap?" She asked, running her fingers through his thick, disheveled hair.

"Aye. For a few moments," he smiled weakly.

"I'll let you rest some more." She kissed him on the lips and started to walk away before he grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going love?"

"I'm going to check on the babies and letting you rest."

"I just checked on them. They're sound asleep in their cribs. How was your doctor appointment?"

"It went well. Everything checked out."

Killian lifted an eyebrow mischievously.

"So, does that mean, we can..."

Emma laughed. "You're not too tired?"

He furrowed his brow. "Too tired for my lovely wife. Never. Besides, the kids are at school and we may not get another chance for a while. What do you say, love?"

"I'd say I'm definitely on board." She smiled as she lifted her knees to the couch in between his legs. She lowered herself on top of him and captured his lips. A moan escaped their lips as their tongues met, flicking and swirling. "I missed you so much," he breathed as she pulled away.

"God, I missed you too." She cupped his jaw in her hands as their lips met again, this time more fiercely. They hadn't made love in months and it felt like years. She had ached for his touch, for him to be inside her. She bucked her aching core against his hardening shaft, earning a groan from his throat as they kissed. He slipped his hand under her shirt and bra, cupping her swollen breasts. He felt like a teenage boy, about to come prematurely just by touching her. He released her lipss, removed her shirt and unlatched her bra, tossing them onto the floor. Her breasts were firm under his touch as his hand kneaded them, her nipples hardening. "Emma." His breathing was hitched, his eyes dark and full of lust as he gazed into her sparkling green ones. He grabbed her hips and pulled her harder against him. "Want you so bad."

"You want to fuck me, Killian?"

He growled. "Yes, I want to fuck you hard. But I know I have to be gentle so I will be."

Emma lifted her knees to straddle him and pressed herself on top of the bulge in his pants. He groaned as he rolled his hips into her slowly and firmly and tugged on her pants. "These need to go."

She got off the couch and removed the rest of her clothing.

"God, you're beautiful," he told her as he stared at her in awe. Her stomach had stretch marks from the pregnancy, which he knew she was insecure about, but he loved her body no matter what and he always made sure she knew. She leaned over and reached for his zipper, releasing him from his pants and tugged them off. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off as well. When they were both naked, she straddled his hips again, as he reclaimed hers, carefully thrusting against her. She moaned as she rubbed her soaking core against him in anticipation. "Bloody hell, Emma."

She lifted herself up, grabbing his hard cock, guiding it to her center and slowly sank herself onto him.

He groaned and rolled his hips into her. "You fell bloody fantastic."

"So do you," she moaned as she slowly moved up and down, taking his full length inside of her. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned her head back. He always knew how to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She closed her eyes as he reached for her breasts. "Wanted this so bad."

He thrusted into her carefully, feeling himself coming close. "Damn. Too soon," he said as he tried to hold back. She opened her eyes and looked into his pleadingly and he couldn't fight it. Neither of them could hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips one more time and pulled her hard against him as they rolled into him.

"Oh, Killian. Fuck!" She spread her legs wider and took him in deeper, thrusting faster, biting back the pain of her tender center. She came with a shout as he followed behind her, cursing. They both panted as her body fell against him.

"That was bloody incredible," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was."

"I didn't t hurt you did I?"

"No, you were perfect." She smiled and kissed his lips. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his fingers in her hair. "I know we should get up, but I can't move. I could stay like this forever."

Just then she heard their crying babies. She chuckled against his chest. "Knew that was coming."


End file.
